Tere Mere Dil
by KamiKaze Knight
Summary: They crossed each others path when less expected. A lot of misunderstandings took place. But even when all the confusions were clear they found out it really didn't matter what they were, before and after. That their natures were same as before but still they fell for each other.
1. Kind of Prologue

**AU. So, read at your own risk. People who can't imagine the characters out of CID please stay away. This is very old concept of mine but I never penned it down. And now, when I'm finally doing it I don't know how frequently I can give you updates after December. But, let's enjoy the story for now. After all, kal kisne dekha hai? ;P**

 _Tere Mere Dil_

A crowded bar. Time, half past twelve at midnight. A man was dancing, rocking the dance floor with girls with an empty glass in his hand. He didn't want to leave the floor that early but he made himself to. The reasons were two. One, his glass was empty and he had to get more drink. And second, his friend cum brother was sitting alone on bar stool with a tensed and irritated look.

Not having any other options he moved to the bar counter and sat beside his friend.

''What is the purpose of your face?'' He asked his friend mimicking a line from the animation movie ' _Home_ '.

''What is the purpose of your existence?'' His friend snapped at him.

''To serve the world.'' He said dramatically.

''Stupid.'' His friend looked away from him and sipped from his drink.

''Okay, jokes apart. Now tell me, what the matter is?''

''Buy me a drink first.''

''All drinks are on me. Ab toh bata.''

His friend's phone started to ring which was kept on the counter.

''Pick up your phone. Aunty ka phone hai.''

''Mujhe bat nahi karni unse.''

''Yaar Abhijeet make it short already. Khich mat. Bat kya hai bata.''

''Drink nahi karna tujhe or?''

''Nahi. Kal case ki sunwai hai.''

''Kon si?''

''That Shilpa murder case.''

''Tujhe taiyari nahi karni?''

''Kis chiz ki taiyari bhai?''

''Daya, wo movie wagera mei dikhate hai na…''

''Movie wagera mei toh kuch bhi dikhate hai. And kal bus sunwai hai. We have already won the case. And hence, one more success has been sealed upon 'Sahay Law farm'.'' Daya said it dramatically.

''Tu kuch khas khush nahi lag raha isse!''

''Apnehi bap ke law farm mei I am working as a mere Junior lawyer. Unki usoli ki toh aisi ki taisi.''

''This case was tough. Sayad ab mil jai kuch acha position.''

''Hope so."

''And agar nahi bhi mila toh… kuch sal bad jab uncle retire karenge toh wo farm toh terahi hone wala hai na.'' Abhijeet said borely and ordered another drink, ''one more.''

''Abbey bas kar. It's going beyond your limit now.''

Abhijeet didn't pay heed to Daya and started drinking.

''Subha uthna nahi hai Mr Kapoor apko? The MD of _K_ enterprise?''

''I wish ki uthna nahi hota.''

''Tu kab se yesab bolne ko lag gaya! I mean Mr Abhijeet Kapoor, the most eligible bachelor of Mumbai… wo jisne _K_ enterprise ko itni unchain mei le gaya wo bhi bas two and a half years mei.''

''Tu tariff kar raha hai ya tane mar raha hai mujhe?'' Abhijeet glared at his best buddy.

''Tarif hi tha.. agar tujhe tana laga toh I can't do anything about it.'' Daya shrugged earning a glare from his friend.

''Most eligible bachelor,'' Abhijeet repeated and then chuckled, ''Huh! My foot.''

''Damn! Uncle aunty ne tere liye larki pasand kar li kya?'' Daya was excited.

''Tu kya khush ho raha hai? Or tujhe keisey pata?"

''Arey last week mai ghar aya tha na toh Aunty keh rahi thi mujhse. Puch bhi rahi thi tujhe koi pasand hai ya nahi.''

''Tune kya kaha?''

''Maine kaha, nahi… tere last girlfriend se break up huye one year ho gaya.. n uske sath kuch serious toh tha nahi tera. I mean jab se tune Uncle ka business join kia hai tabse teri GF toh teri kam hi hai na. And main kya kehta hu, tujhe ab shadi kar leni chahiye. Tujh jeisey work holic se toh ab love marriage hone se raha.. toh arrange hi kar le. Or ajkal arrange kaha hota hai kuch bhi. Shadi wadi fix hone ke bad date wate kar lena.''

''Tu chup rahega,'' Abhijeet roared, '' or ye dating wating kuch nahi hone wala hai. Use date word ka meaning bhi paata hoga ki nahi I doubt it.''

''What?''

''Yaar Maa Baba village gai hai… or waha unhe unki bachpan ki dost ki beti mil gai.. ab meri shadi wo uss gawar se karwana chahte hai.''

''Yaar aise mat bol..''

''Tujhe meri bolne ki tarike ki pari hai!''

''It's totally unfair I know. Par Uncle Aunty ne pasand kia hoga toh kuch soch ke hi kia hoga.''

''Oh God Daya tu samajh raha hai! Uski or meri life style… match hi nahi karta. Maa Baba pagal ho gai hai. Kisi ko bhi bahu bana ke le ainge kya?''

''Yaar wo chahte hai shadi ho.. shadi fix toh nahi kar diya na.''

''Tu kehna kya chahta hai?''

''Dekh, simple si baat hai. Tere parents chahte hai ki tu use miley toh tu milley na. Pasand ai toh shadi kar lena,' 'said Daya which earned him a tough glare from his business tycoon buddy, but he continued, '' or agar nahi ai toh keh dena ki pasand nahi aai.''

''Tujhe etna simple lag raha hai yesab?''

''Ismei muskiley kaha dikhai de rahi hai tujhe yaar?''

''Wo dono bachpan ke dost hai.. you know, what's called in hindi.. Er… yeah _langotiya yaar_. Emotional blackmail karne lagenge.''

''Toh ladki ko samjha dena.''

''Mujhse shadi karne keliye kon inkar kar sakta hai yaar? I mean just look at me.''

Daya rolled his eyes.

''Bohot aisi ladkia hogi jisey tujhmei koi interest nahi hogi okay. Etna bhaw mat kha.''

''Haan.. kuch pagal, bewakuf toh hogi hi.''

''Track mei atey hai. Tu kal village chala ja. Mil le ladki se. Bad mei dekhte hai baki sab kuch.''

''Par..''

''Par war kuch nahi. Tub hi keh raha tha na ki you need a break from work. Isse acha break nahi milne wala tujhe. Apne bachpan ke gaw mei ja raha hai tu yaar. You know ketne yadey honge tere waha!''

''7 saal ka tha mai jab ham sabne Canada mei move kia tha. Mujhe kuch khas yaad nahi hai.''

''Waha jaiga na toh yaad ajaiga.''

''Tujhe bari pari hai mujhe yaha se bhejne ki..'' Abhijeet raised his one eyebrow at Daya.

''Tere waja se meri setting kharap ho rahi hai,'' said Daya looking at a girl.

''Maaf kar de bhai. Tu ja. Main thik hu yaha.''

''No, pehle tujhe taxi taq chodunge tab.''

''But…''

''No but.. come on.'' Daya dragged Abhijeet out of the bar forcefully.

''Drinks ke paise… '' said Abhijeet.

''Mai de dunga.'' Daya pushed Abhijeet inside the taxi and gave taxi Driver his address.

''Phone karta hu mai subha. Jo kaha hai yaad rakhna.'' Daya shouted as the taxi left.

 **AN: Tell me if you like it. Will try to update the new chapter as soon as possible. Let me know with reviews.**

 **And one more thing, this story is dedicated to _HidenSeek'06_ _ThedamselInshiningArmour_**.


	2. TMD2

**Tere Mere Dil**

0-0-0-0-0-0

''Toh nind khul hi gai sahabzade ki?"'

''Haan.. khul gain,'' Daya said yawning, '' Tu kaha hai?''

''On my way to village,'' answered Abhijeet driving his jeep, ''actually, village mei hi hu. Ghar dhunna hai bas.''

''Arey wah!''

''Jaldi uth gaya tha..''

''Etne shots ke bad etni jaldi akhein keisey khul gai teri?''

''Abhitaq sar mei dard hai yaar. But, I want to finish this drama as early as possible. Chal bye. Ghar pohochke phone karta hu.''

''Hey wait wait wait.''

''Kya hai?''

''Rukega kaha? Tumlogo ka jo haweli thi wo toh nahi raha na ab?''

''Arey uncle ke ghar pe rukey huye hai Maa baba… mai bhi wahi jaunga.''

''Oh acha. Chal bye.''

''Bye,''

Abhijeet took off his Bluetooth from his ear and drove carefully on muddy road through the village.

''Ummm,'' he smelled the air, ''Gawn ki ye suni suni khoosboo… man khus ho gaya yaa. Agar sab kuch plan ke mutabik gaya toh ek adh week yaha rehkehi jaunga…''

Suddenly a cow appeared in front of his jeep and he pressed the break hard.

''Shit! Baal baal bach gaya…''

He got down from the jeep and checked the cow for any injury. To his luck, the cow was all fine. He thanked his stars and looked around for help. He needed help to find out the address.

''Kisse puchu?''

He was looking for help when he heard his tire being punctured. He quickly went behind his jeep and saw a kid running away.

''Aye ruk…''

But the kid was gone.

''Damn it. Tire puncture kar diya! Address bhi nahi mil raha…''

He saw some kids laughing at him at a distance.

''Hey.. idhar ao,'' he called them.

The kids shook their head.

''Logo ko madat karni aci baat hoti hai paraya nahi teacher ji ne?''

''Do mahino se teacher ji bimar haii… toh paraya hoga bhi toh bhul gai.'' They laughed on their on joke.

''Aye, suno idhar,''

''Kaha na nahi..''

''Arey mujhe Tiwari uncle ke ghar jana hai.. bas etna bata do kis raste se jana hai?''

''Tiwari uncle ke ghar?''

''Haan… bataoge?''

''Batane ka kya milega?''

''Abhi toh mere pass kuch nahi hai par I promise next time tum sab keliye chocolates launga.''

''Toh next time pata bhi puch lena. Chalo sathiyo..'' said one of the kid.

''Arey ruko…''

''Shanti Nibas jana hai apko?''

Abhijeet heard a female voice behind him and turned around.

''Haan.. Shanti Nibas.. Tiwari uncle ke ghar. Ap please bataingi kaha hai wo?''

The look on girl's face was priceless. She was irritated and also amazed. Abhijeet eyed the girl carefully. Typical village girl, wearing that long skirt, kurti and long scarf, hair neatly tied, ear rings, nose rings, flowers in hair. He stopped at her eyes. He couldn't help but admire that thin line of koholi on her eyes.

''Pehli bar ai hai gawn?''

''Ji? Ji.. bohot sal bad aya hu village.. I mean..''

''Yaha engrezi bolna mana hai.'' The girl warned him.

''Ji? Maine kab English bola?''

''Village bola na? Wo bhi mat boliye… Tiwari ji ka adesh hai.''

''Kya?'' Abhijeet was shocked. He then murmured under his breath, '' sab ke sab pagal hai kya yaha! Kaha fans gaya yaar!''

''Haan…''

''Okay.. mera matlab hai thik hai. Khayal rakhunga. Actually… darsal.. darsal main bachpan mei yahi rehta tha.. phir Canada shift ho gaya family ke sath.. ab yaha aya hu toh sab ulta fulta lag raha hai..''

''bachpan ke baat yaad hai apko?'' The girl became excited.

''Ji.. kuch khas toh nahi…''

The girl's face fell down.

''Acha… thik hai. Tiwari ji ka ghar jane ke liye ye talab ke kinare se hoke… us khet ke ander se jake… ek bara sa Kua milega apko.. phir uske bad dain e jana… ek rasta aiga.. phir bain.. phir siddha… phir bain.. a gaya shnati Nibas,''

''Kya! Ek bar phir bolengi?/ Mai note kar leta hu..''

''Ji nahi.. mujhe bohot kam hai..'' The girl walked away and became disappeared in a crop field.

''ajeeb log hai gawn ke..''

He left the car on road and started walking on the narrow road beside the pond. There's crop field on another side. He feet slipped on muddy road and he felt down. His dress got dirt with mud.

''Shey… bloody hell.'' He stood up', ''ab kapre keisey saf karu!''

As soon as the words were out of his mouth he was pushed into pond with a thud. He came out of the pond totally drenched and was extremely angry. He found the same girl standing at the bank with those kids.

''Tumlogo ki shararat thi ye? Apne gawn ai huye mehmano ka aise sowagat karte hai log?'

''Aphi ne toh kaha ki ye mitti keisey saf karu… isliye hamne madat kar di,'' said one of the kids.

''Tum logo ki toh mai..''

''Dekhiye Mr Canada.. jo log khud kehi gawn mei ake mehmano jeisa bartav kare unke sath yahi hona hai… chalo bacho…''

The girl left with the kids.

Abhijeet cursed the girl under his breath.

''She needs psychiatric help. Seriously. Isne pakka galat address bataya hoga mujhe..'' Abhijeet chose not to follow her direction.

He walked on the road and found an elderly person. He stopped him.

''Ji suniye..''

''Haan beta bataw?''

''Mujhe Shanti Nibas jana hai.. meri gari ka tire puncture kar diya bacho ne.. ap madat kar dijiye thoda.''

''Tumhari ye halat bhi bacho ne ki hogi? Ye bache bhi na… chutiya chal rahi hai na unki.. bas din bhar masti majak… tum ao mere sath mai tumhe chod deta hu Shanti Nibas.''

''Nahi nahi uncle.. ap bata dijiye mujhe..mai chala jaunga.. apko kam hoga na..''

''Arey nahi beta… mai kam thode der bad kar lunga. Tum chalo mere sath.''

''Ji bohot bohot Shukriya..''

He started walking beside the man.

''Tumhara nam kya hai weisey?''

''Abhijeet…''

''Haamare Kapoor sahib ke bete ka nam bhi Abhijeet hai.. ab wo Canada mei rehte hai.''

''Ji uncle mai hi apke Kapoor sahib ka beta Abhijeet hu,'' Abhijeet smiled.

''Kya! Sach? Kapoor sahib bhi ai huye hai kya?''

''Haan.. maa baba bhi ai hai.. or ham Mumbai shift kar chukey hai do saal pehle.''

''Achi baat hai.. tumne apne Sham mamu ko nahi pehchana?''

''Mujhe pehchana hua lag raha tha… par …'' Abhijeet chose his words carefully so that he didn't say any English words.

''Koi bat nahi..''

They walked for some minutes and arrived at Shanti Nibas. Abhijeet became statue as his childhood memories came in front his eyes. He vividly remembered a girl playing with him.

''Arey Abhijeet beta a gai tum?'' His father came and hugged him.

''Namastey Kapoor sahib..'' said Sham.

''Arey sham! Keisey ho bhai… ao ao ander.''

''Nahi sahib.. bad mei aunga.. abhi kheto mei kam hai.. Ye Abhijeet babu ko chodne agaya.. bachone ne shararat kar di inke sath… mai chalta hu.''

''Thik hai.. ana kabhi.. gappe kerenge sath mei.''

Sham nodded, '' haan haan jarur.''

Sham left and Mihir, Abhijeet's father turned to his son.

''Bacho ne paresan kia?'' HE laughed, ''ab pata chala.. jab bachpan mei tum dusro ko pareshan karte the toh logoko keisa lagta tha..''

''Bacho ke sath ek badi gadhi bachi bhi thi..''

''Kya matlab?''

''Arey Abhijeet…'' An elder man came to them.

''Abhijeet, ye tumhare Mahesh uncle..'' Mihir introduced his friend to his son.

''Pata hai Baba.. inhe keisey bhul sakta hu. Ap bhi na..''

Abhijeet took blessings from Mahesh.

''Jitey raho beta.. or ye tum bhig keisey gai?''

''Bacho ki shararat..''

''Haan..ajkal bache bohot pareshan kar rahe hai logo ko.. or meri beti bhi unki sath de rahi hai.. bohot shikayat ane lagi hai mujhe,'' Mahesh laughed.

''Wo apki beti thi?'' Abhijeet asked, unbelievably.

''Kuch jayadahi pareshan kar diya sayad usne tumhe… koi bat nahi, mai use bat karta hu.. wo meri baat kabhi nahi talti. Tum upar kamre mei jake fresh ho jao.. phir khana khane a jao niche.. ham sab tumhara hi intezar kar rahe the…'' said Mahesh and turned towards a servant, ''Gopal, Abhijeet ka saman upar wale kamre mei rakhwa do.''

Abhijeet followed the servant to his room.

''Ye abhi bhi joint family hai kya?'' Abhijeet asked the servant.

''Haan.. chacha chahi or unki betia bhi rehti hai.. Suresh sahib ki do choti choti betiya bhi hai..'' The servant kept describing all the members and within that time they reached Abhijeet's room.

''Ye apka karma.. kuch bhi chahiye toh bas awaz de dena.''

''Haan thik hai.. kya nam hai tumhara, haan, Gopala..''

''Sab, Gopala nahi Gopal..''

''Oh Sorry. Gopal.. acha ye batao, yaha English bolna mana hai kya?''

''Nahi toh sab? Ye kisne bola sab apko? Haan, Engrezi bologe toh kuch samajh aiga nahi jayadatar logo..''

''Kya! Is Ladki ko toh mai..''

''Kon Ladki sahib..''

''Ye batao.. ye Mahesh uncle ki ladki kaha hai?''

''Wo toh rasoi ghar mei hain sahib.. mai bhejta hu unhe.. kehta hu ki ap bola rahe hai..'' gopal proceeded to leave.

''Arey Goapala.. sun sun..''

''Haan sab..'' Gopal stopped.

''Maine kab kaha ki use bolaw! Mat bolaw.. tum bas wo raste mei meri gari kharap pari hui hai wo mangwa lo.. or kuch sukhe kapre de do.. ye kapre bhig gai hai jo bag mei tha."

""Ji mai yaha bed pe rakh dunga kapre lake ap pehen lena."

''Shukriya.''

''Kya shab ap bhi,'' Gopal smiled and left the room.

Abhijeet called Daya.

''Haan.. pohoch gaya thik se?''

Abhijeet narrated him the whole drama in one breath.

''Ab bol.. ye ladki pasand kia hai Maa Baba ne mere liye! Ek toh gawar.. upar se..''

Daya was laughing like mad.

''Tu has mat yaar,''

''Sorry sorry. Tu ye bata ladki dikhne mei keisi hai?''

''Maine dhayan nahi diya.. thik thak hi hai weisey,''

''Toh game is on? You know gawn ki larki patina bohot asan hoti hai..''

''Tu chup reh… Mahesh uncle ki beti hai… weisey hi na karne mei acha nahi lagega, or tu hai ki..''

''Arey mai toh majak kar raha tha…'' Daya laughed again.

''Phirse has raha hai!''

''Arey yaar mai kya karu! Is ladki ne tujhe ekdin mei etni hindi bolwa diya jetna tu saal bhar mei bhi nahi bolta.''

''Tu chup rahe.. Stupid kahi ka..'' Abhijeet cut the call.

Abhijeet took a shower and wear the clothes kept on bed by Gopal, pajamakurti.

''Not bad!'' Abhijeet smiled at his reflection on mirror.

''Niche sab khane pe intezar kar rahein hain.'' A girl's reflection appeared on mirror beside him.

''Tum!!!!!'' Abhijeet turned to face her.

''Kya bat hai dusri hi mulakat mei ap se tum!'' The girl teased him.

''Bakwas band karo apni!'' Abhijeet marched towards her. She ran behind the bed. Abhijeet kept following her and spoke, '' khet, talaw, kua… dain, bain…''

''Dekho.. weisey atye toh bhi phoch hi jate yaha.. thoda der se hi sahi..''

''Engrezi bolna allow nahi hai…''

''Dekho… sab niche intezar kar rahe hai jaldi chalo niche..'' The girl tried her level best to keep herself away from him.

''Mai tumhe chodne nahi wala samjhi tum… tumhare waja se mai gila ho gaya..''

''Tum hindi toh kafi achi bol lete ho!'' The girl stopped and stood still.

''Baat ko ghumao mat..''

''Arey Abhijeet… naraz ku ho rahe ho! Chalo.. mai mafi mangti hu tumse… Sorry.'' The girl held her ears.

Abhijeet stopped following her. He was surprised with her casual behaviour. She was behaving very friendly, surprisingly. Not like the bride.

''Kaha kho gai?''

''Kahi nahi.. ''

''Ye mat kehna ki tum mujhe bhul gai! I mean tumne Baba ko pehechana toh mujhe bhi toh yaad hona chahiye na!''

 _That girl… he played with.. in his childhood… did pranks all day.. that curly hair._

''Tarika…'' He said in a flow.

''Mujhe pata tha tumhe jarur yaad hoga.. Gappu ne bola tha tumhe yaad nahi hoga.. Mai shart jit gai..'' Tarika became excited.

''It's good to see you after long.. matlab tumse milke bohot acha laga.. ''

''Hey Mr Canada etni English ati hai mujhe..'' Tarika laughed, ''or seriously gawn mei koshish karna ki English na bolo.. Baba ne mana nahi kia par unhe pasand nahi.. unka manna hai ki ham apne sanskar wagera bhulte ja rahe..''

Abhijeet smiled at her. He found it stupid. Even when his parent's talked about Mahesh uncle's daughter he didn't remember her as his childhood friend. And suddenly he felt burdened cause he had to say no not only his father's friend but also to his friend.

''Abhijeet kaha kho jate ho tum? Chalo nichey chalte hai… or phir sham ko mai tumhee hamare sare dosto se milwaungi… chalo ge na?'' She asked.

Abhijeet nodded.

Tarika smiled and left his room. Abhijeet followed her.

KK: PLZ REVIEW.


	3. TMD3

**Tere Mere Dil**

 **0-0-0-**

"That _punk_!!!"

Abijeet chewed his words under his breathe as he threw away the newspaper and took his phone in hand. Speedily he dialed that punk's number.

"Hello. Kya yaar etna subha kon phone karta hai?" Came Daya's sleepy voice from opposite side.

"You traitor! Etna bara case jit gaya.. Tera nam paper mei a gaya or mujhe yani tere best friend ko batana tune jaruri nahi samjha? wahh! Kya jamana agaya ha!"

Abhijeet said in one breathe. He heard some noises from Daya's side and concluded he had been sitting up.

"Acha! Ulta chor kotwal ko datey! Janab, case mera tha. Phone tujhe karna tha... kia tune phone! Ulta mujhe hi suna raha hai."

"Sun Daya.. tujhe pata hai ki mai yaha fansa hua hu.."

"Haan pata hai, keisey fansa hua hai tu. Gopio ke sath gulchadde uda raha hai."

"What is this ' _gulchadde_ '?" Abhijeet asked not getting head or tail of the said word.

"Tu rehne de yaar. Ye bata phone ku off tha?" Daya asked, getting calm.

"Pata nahi kab charge khatam ho gaya. Rat ko etna thak gaya tha ki phone charge pe lagake so gaya. Sidha subha ankh khuli."

"Chal acha hai. You needed rest."

"Wo toh thik hai. Btw, congratulations."

"Thanks yaar. Pata hai Dad bhi bohot khush hain."

"Party kab de raha hai?"

"Wo toh aj hi hai."

"Mere bina!"

"Arey tu bhabi jii ko lekar a.. tujhe alag se dunga na party.""

"Tu phirse shuru ho gaya!"

"Acha chod na. Tu ye bata.. baat hui us tikhi mirchi se teri."

"Kuch jayadahi tikhi hai. Tere sath thik jaigi."

"Tu kya apne hone wali fiance ko mere sath set karne ki koshish kar raha hai!"

"Tu bakwas karna band karega!"

"Acha chal koi pic bhej de uski."

"Tujhe kya karna hai uski pic dekhke?" Abhijeet asked, offended.

"Oh ho, possesive!!" Daya sang.

"Daya tu mar khaiga mai bata raha hu."

"Acha, jokes apart. Bata.. kya hua."

"subha usse bat hui.. phir sham ko wo hamare bachpan ke dosto se milwane le gai.. bachpan ke batey watey ki hamne der rat tak.. Dhaba mei jake khana khaya.. phir a gain."

"Baat nahi ki usse?"

"Sabke samne keisey karta!"

"Haan wo bhi hai. Acha sun, tu usse jayada close mat hona. You know, agar pasand wasand karne lagi toh problem ho jaigi."

"Pata hai mujhe... or wo mujhe koi pasand wasand nahi karti."

"Tujhe keisey pata!"

"Mujhe pata hai.. ajeeb si behave karti hai.. You know, like ham jeisey bachpan mei the. Like we are friends.'

"Achi bat hai na.. tab tujhe isse kehne mei asani hogi."

"Phir bhii yaar.. pata nahi keisey lag raha hai.."

"Tu na yesab chod. Bata bachpan le dosto se milke keisa laga?"

"Good.. Tarika ne mana kar diya tha ye puchne ko kisi se bhi ki kon kya karta hai.. she thinks jo age nikal gain unke bat aunke bakio ko bura lagega."

"Kafi samajhdar hai ye toh."

"Tere shadi fix karke jau mai yaha?" Abhijeet asked angrily.

"Arey nahi bhai.. shadi nahi.. agar love together le liye razi ho jai toh le aa." Daya laughed.

"Daya uske bare mei eisi batey mat kia kar. Ajeeb lagta hai yaar. Dost hai na."

"Mai toh majak kar raha tha.. acha chod tu usse jaldi bat kar le."

"Hmm.. tujhe office nahi jana."

"Getting ready."

"Acha chal bye."

"Umm.. wait wait. Ye Sara ne phone kia tha rat ko. Tera phone off tha. Kuch jaruri baat karni thi."

"Haan mai karta hu use phone."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Abhijeet cut the call and sat on bed. He was about to call Sara when Gopal entered.

"Shab, nasta lag gaya hai."

"Haan mai ata hu."

"Ji shab."

Gopal left.

"Ye sun," Tarika called Gopal when he was stairing down.

"Ji did.."

"Kya bola Abhijeet ne?"

"Unhone kaha ki wo arahe hai phir kisiko call karne lag gain."

"Thik hai tu ja.. mai dekhti hu."

Gopal left. Tarika entered into Abhijeet's room when she heard him talking over phone.

"Haan thik hai.. koi bat nahi. Nahi is week possible nahi hai. Next week meeting rakhte hai. HMM, haan.. mai baat karta hu unse ake. Tum bas koi gabar mat karna is baar... haan.. okay.. Acha Sara suno, tumhari tabiyat thik hai na ab? Okay, medicines waqt pe liya karo. And let me know the updates. Okay. Bye."

Abhijeet cut the call and saw Tarika.

"Arey Tarika tum yaha? Maine kaha Gopala ko ki mai araha hu niche."

"Kisse bat kar rahe the tum?" Tarika asked narrowing her eyes.

"Sara se.. meri.."

"Girlfriend???? " Tarika's eyes became double in size, "Mihir uncle toh keh rahe the tumhari koi Girlfriend hai hi nahi."

"Ye! Sara meri PA hai.. personal assistant I mean."

"Phirse English bole tum?" Tarika warned him.

"Tumhare trap mei nahi ane wala mai isbar. English toh tumne bhi bola.. Girlfriend. Batao iski hindi mujhe."

"Larki jo dost ho.. Sara tumhari larki dost hai."

"Wo meri PA hai."

"PA ka mattlab batao."

"Personal assistant."

"Hindi mei."

"Hindi mei.. Um... Haan.. tumhi bata do."

"Bektigat sahkari... samjhe budhu." Tarikq ruffled Abhijeet's hair, "ab chalo niche."

Tarika moved out. Abhijeet followed her out.

"Tumhe meri GF hone se koi problem nahi?"

"Abhi toh bola PA hai rumhari!" Tarikq was surprised.

"Haan matlab wo PA hi hai.."

"Wo! Alag se GF bhi hai??? Badiya hai. Kon hai? Keisi dikhti hai! Tasveer dikhao na. Main uncle se kuch bhi nahi kahungi. I sapath," Tarika aaid holding the skin of her neck.

"Tum pagal ho?" Abhijeet asked in disbelieve.

"Pagal! Ku? Oh acha, tumlog toh higher class ho.. waha toh GF hona aam bat hai.. mai bhi na. Par Uncle ku bol rahe the nahi hai!"

"Meri current koi GF nahi hai okay. Or tumhe sach mei meri GF hone se fark nahi parta. Mere sare GF ke sath mere physical relationship the."

"Kya?" Tarika asked in confusion.

"Matlab.."

"Abhijeet beta.. kya kar rahe ho.. jaldi ao.. alu ke parathe thandi ho jainge." Mihir called his son.

"Haan Baba aya.." he asnwered and turned towards Tarika, "tum mujhse milo nastey ke bad."

"Mai naste ke bad bhola kaka ke sath unke gaw ja rahi hu. Kal lautungi."

"Kya! Mai kya karunga yaha tab! In baro logo ke bich bore ho jaunga. Mai bhi ata uu tumlogo le sath."

"Tum khete mei kam kar sikh janaa," Tarika winked at him and walked ahead to the dinnig table.

Abhijeet too joined the rest of the family. While having breakfast he sent Daya a message-

"Yaar, ye physical relationship ki hindi kya hoti hai?"

Daya replied almost instantly,

"Kya! Tu use apne karname batanr beith gaya! Pagal hai kya! Just keh kii tujhe nahi karni shadi.."

"Ab toh mujhe lag raha hai use nahi karni mujhse shadi."

"Physical relatiinship ki point kam agai kya? "

"Tu mujhe uski hindi bata.."

"Abhijeet! Khane ke time pe phone side pe rakha kar beta," Abhijeet's mother said.

"Haan maa." Abhijeet kept his phone aside and started eating.

"Sara?" Tarika whispered, teasingly.

"Daya," Abhijeet glared at her.

Tarika shrugged and started eating too. That teasing smile never left her lips during the entire breakfast.


	4. TMD04

**Tere Mere Dil**

……

Before Abhijeet could find a chance to talk to Tarika she fled away with Bhola kaka to his village, the purpose of which, was unknown to him. He tried to divert his mind in various works but all went in vein. Everything around him started to seem boring all on a sudden. Finally Abhijeet concluded Tarika was indeed a very good company. He really liked her friendly nature and Abhijeet couldn't help wondering that how could she be so frank and open. He expected completely opposite.

Doing this and that he spent all the day. He was expecting her to return at evening but she didn't returned even when it's dark. He felt really bored. He browsed internet for a while but couldn't stop being impatient. He then thought to talk to his parents with whom he hardly had talked in last one week. And for the last two days even if he's living with them in same house he rarely saw them free. All the time they were doing this or that or gossiping with Mahesh Uncle.

He knocked at their door.

''Arey Abhijeet beta.. ao ao ander ao,'' said Mohini, his mother.

''Free?'' Asked Abhijeet, entering.

''Arey beta ham toh free hi hain… yaha konsa kam hai hame,'' said Mihir.

''Aplogo se baat karni thi mujhe..''

''Kis bare mei?'' Mihir asked.

''Wo Shadi..''

''Abhijeet,'' Mihir said in a soft tone, ''ham tumpar pressure nahi dal rahe… the decision will be yours. Tum ho na yaha… dekh rahe ho use.. agar pasand ai toh bata dena.. nahi ain toh thik hai.''

''Baat wo nahi hai Baba,'' said Abhijeet.

''Toh kya baat hain?''

''Tarika ko pata hai kya ki ap hamari shadi karwani ki soch rahe hai? Uski bato se mujhe weisa lagta toh nahi.''

''Usey batahi kaha inlogo ne!'' Mohini said.

''What? Mahesh uncle ko?''

''Unhe pata hai,'' Mohini said.

''Arey beta.. maine or tumahre Mahesh uncle ne bat ki hai isbarei mei.. Tarika ko pata nahi hai. Tarika Mahesh ki pasand ke ladke se hi shadi karegi usne keh diya hai,'' Mihir explained.

''So stupid!'' Abhijeet exclaimed.

''Arey.. stupidism ki kya hain? Maine bhi tumhare maa se apne parents ki pasand se hi shadi ki thi,'' Mihir laughed.

''Beta pehle aisahi hota tha,'' said Mohini.

''Mujhse ye ummid bhi nahi rakhna,'' Abhijeet declared.

''Tujhse umid rakh bhi kon raha hai!'' Mihir said, '' tujhe pasand aigi tohi baat age baregi na.. or weisey bhi mujhe toh kuch kharabi lag nahi rahi hai.. ladki samjhdar hai, or…''

''Baba please. Ap rehnehi do. Or ye bat achi hain ki Tarika ko pata nahi… wo bachpan ke dost hi thik hai. Ab embarrass bhi nahi feel hoga uske sath gawn ghumte waqt.''

''Haan toh tu ghum.. jhum.. kuch bhi kar.. ho sakta hai teri faisala bhi badal jai..''

''Oh please Baba, aisa kuch nahi hone wala. Ham dono ki life style kisi bhi tarah se match nahi karta.. ''

Gopal entered.

''Abhijeet bhaiya apka phone baj raha tha.. mai le aya,'' Gopal handed Abhijeet his phone.

''Thanks Gopala,''

''Mention not Bhaiya,'' Gopal blushed.

''Arey wah Gopala tum bhi English bolne lage..''

''Kya bhaiya ap bhi..''

''Mai toh majak kar raha tha.. acha sun, dinner mei please mere liye plain roti bana dena.. no alu, gobi, mula parata.. Okay?/''

''Haan bhaiya.. ham abhi banwatey hai,''

''Chal thanks.''

Gopal left.

Abhijeet checked his phone.

''Kiska phone tha..'' Mohini asked.

''Wo Maa Sara ka.. office mei kuch problem ho gai hai.''

''Toh tu ho aa Mumbai se kal,'' Mihir suggested.

''Soch raha hu is mamle ko rafadafa karkehi jau..''

''Rafadafa! Kafi achi hindi bolne laga hai..'' Mohini teased her son.

''Wakil ke sath rehneka asar hai,'' Mihir laughe, ''acha, Daya ko hamare taraf se badhai dena wo case jit ne ke liye.''

''Ji de dunga. Or aplog meri hindi ko leke etna mat tease kia karo. Meri hindi kharap thi hi kab jo achi hogi!''

''Acha!'' Mihir laughed hard.

''Baba!'' Abhijeet complained.

''Acha thik hai. Han toh mai keh raha tha ki tu Mumbai se ho hi aa.. Tarika toh hai nahi yaha jo tu use bat karega use janega.''

''Haan toh wo ajaigi na aaj hi..''

''Wo tin din ke liye gai hai. Kamal hai tujhe bataya nahi?'' Mohini said.

''Kya! Nahi bataya.. unsocial larki. Or ap use apni ghar ki bahu banane chale.. class and wagera side mei rakhtey hai phir bhi.. ye konsi bat hui .. larka aya hua hai ghar shadi ke bat ke liye or wo larke ko bethake tin din ke chutti mei nikal gain..''

''Use kaha pata hai ki tu use shadi ke liye milne aya hain!'' said Mohini.

'' Still, main uska childhood friend hu na… bata toh sakti thi na mujhe!''

''Arey! Abhi shadi hui nahi or tu haq pehle se mar raha hai!'' Mihir teased again.

''Oh please,'' Abhijeet said in irritation and left the room.

After dinner Abhijeet paced around the yard and house for a while. He then went to his room and dialled Sara's number.

''Yes sir,'' Sara answered from opposite side.

''Kya kar rahi ho?'' Abhijeet asked, straight.

''Sir, raat ki 11 baje hai. So rahi thi..''

''Oh. Sorry to disturb you then.''

''It's okay sir. Boliye phone ku kia?''

''Oh main kal subha Mumbai araha hu. So mere sare meeting reschedule kar do… Next 3 days mei adjust kar do jo important hai.''

''Sir kal? Etne jaldi keisey?''

''That's your problem not mine.. main 11 baje taq phoch jaunga office.''

''Ji/… Ji sir. I will manage.''

''Good. Good night.''

''Good night sir.''

Abhijeet cut the call.

Next day Abhijeet left for Mumbai early in morning in his jeep. He had informed Gopal before handed. Reaching Mumbai he got busy with work. He didn't even get time to meet Daya. Daya was also busy with his cases. Next two days passed like that.

After two days Tarika returned to her house from Bhola kaka's village. She returned at evening that day and after getting freshed and having snacks she searched for Abhijeet as she had expected him to come to her. But he wasn't in his room. So she asked Gopal.

''Hey Gopal sun,'' she called him.

''Haan Didi bolo..''

''Ye Abhijeet kaha hai? Jab se ain hu dikh nahi raha hai.''

''Bhaiya toh chale gain Mumbai.""

''Chaley gain? Kab Chaley gain?''

"Ap jisdin Bhola kaka ke sath gain uske dusre din hi chaley gain wo… unhe koi jaruri kam agaya tha sayad or aap yaha thi nahi toh wo bore bhi ho rahe the.''

''Kya bore ho raha tha.. Kheti bari nahi sikh sakta tha kya!'' Tarika said in irritation, ''Kuch bhi. Chala gaya bina bole.''

''Wo apka phone try kar rahe the par lag nahi raha tha..''

''Abbey damboo, Bhola kaka ke waha network nahi milta pata nahi hai tujhe.''

''Haan maine bataya tha unhe… phir bhi unhone try kia tha.. phir mujhe boley ki aap ain toh mai bata du apko ki wo 3-4 din mei wapas ajainge.''

''Acha, wapas ane wala hai.. tab thik hai… mujhe toh laga bina bye bole hi chala gaya.''

''Chaley bhi jatey toh kya hota.. Mumbai mei hi toh rehte hai wo.. mil leti na aap. Ya phone kar lo.''

''Phone! Abbey, mera number usey kisne diya?''

''Maine or kisne…'' Gopal said as if its not a big deal.

''Kisse puchke?'' Tarika narrowed her eyes.

''Puchna kya tha.. dost hai an wo apke..''

''Bohot bolta hai na tu..''

''Maaf karna didi…''

''Acha chor… Baba bola rahe the tujhe bahar angan mei..''

''Thik hai didi… mai chalta hu,'' Gopal said and proceeded to leave but Tarika stopped him.

''Hey Gopal sun sun sun…''

''Haan ji didi bolo,'' Gopla stopped.

''Tere pass uska number hain kya?'' Tarika asked.

''Kiska? Abhijeet Bhaiya ka?''

''Toh or kiska puchungi mai!'' Tarika asked with hands on her hips.

''Haan.. unhone diya tha. Kaha tha ki apke mangne pe du..''

''Matlab main nahi mangti toh tu nahi deta…''

''Nahi mangti aap toh keisey deta..''

''Tu bolta bohot hain.. ja jake number leke aa..''

''Ji didi abhi laya..''

Gopal left.

''Budhu kahi ka..'' Tarika murmured and moved to her room.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Abhijeet was busy in a meeting when his phone vibrated. His assistant Sara picked up the phone on his behalf and moved out of his cabin.

''Hello,'' Sara answered.

Tarika looked at the number on her phone again and turned to Gopal.

''Abbey kiska number diya tune? Ye toh koi ladki hai..''

''Yahi number diya tha Abhijeet Bhaiya ne,''

''Acha thik haai ja tu,''

Gopal left. Tarika talked over phone,

''Hello. Ji ye number Abhijeet Kapoor ka hain na?'' Tarika asked.

''Yes. Ye unhi ka number hain. But right now he's busy in a meeting.''

''Meeting?''

''Yes.''

''Hmm, aap kon?''

''I am his PA.'

''Okay. Unhe kehna ki maine Phone kia tha. Yaad se kehna..''

''It's okay ma'm. Apka name flash ho raha hai screen pe toh agar main bhul bhi jau toh wo dekh hi lenge dial list pe.''

''Matlab tum nahi bataogi unhe?''

''Of course ma'm I will tell him.''

''Haan thik hai batana use ki Tarika ne phone kia tha..''

''Sara.'' Abhijeet called her.

''Okay ma'm I will tell him. Sir bola rahe hain..''

Sara cut the call.

Tarika cut the call and talked to herself.

''Ye iski PA hi hai na… ya phir GF? Aney do usey, ache se puchti hu use.''

''Khuraná's ke sath meet hain na 8 baje?'' Abhijeet asked Sara.

''Sir unki PA ka phone tha.. unhone bas abhi abhi meeting cancel kar diya.. Because of some problems.''

''Okay, call her back and say we are not interested in their deal anymore.''

''But sir.. they had been trying real hard to get the deal. There must be some problems.''

''Sara, do what I say. Tell them we are not interested. And what about the Malhotra's?''

''Sir, Kabeer Malhotra is out of India. He will return next week.''

''Hmm, okay. I will be on leave for the rest of the week. So, arrange the next meetings according that.''

''Okay sir… Sir,''

''Yeah, what now?''

''Sir, someone named Tarika called you when you were in meeting.''

''Who?'' Abhijeet was surprised.

''Tarika sir.''

''Why didn't you tell me?'' Abhijeet asked and taking his mobile he checked the recent dials.

''Sorry sir. I didn't know she was so important. Is…. Is she's your new friend?'' Sara asked hesitatingly.

''Old friend,'' Abhijeet said shortly, ''You may leave now. I will call you tomorrow.''

''Okay sir… Kaal ap office ainge?''

''No…''

''Okay. Good night sir.''

''Good night.''

Sara left.

Abhijeet dialled Tarika's number. She picked up after a couple of seconds.

''Hello,'' said Tarika from opposite side.

''Hi. Tumne phone kia tha?''

''tumhara meeting khatam hogaya?''

''Haan. Bas abhi abhi hua. Tum kab loti Bhola kaka ke gawn se?''

''aaj hi.''

''Or atey hi mujhe phone kar diya? Etna miss kar rahi thi mujhe?'' Abhijeet flirted.

''Miss toh tum bhi mujhe bohot kar rahe the. Gopal ne batay mujhe.''

''Main ku miss karne laga tumhe..''

''Mai toh majak kar rahi thi. Par main tumhe sach mei bohot miss kar rahi hu.''

''Acha?''

''Haan. Kab arahe ho?''

''Hmm kal..''

''Bohot acha. Toh kal tumhare atey hi ham wo jo jharna hai na waha jaine. Baba toh mujhe waha akele jane nahi dete.. toh tum chalna sath.''

''Haan wo jharna…''

''Jharna ka matlab pata hai na tumhe/'' Tarika asked suspiciously.

''Water fall,'' said Abhijeet, offended, ''pata nahi tumlogo ko kya lagta hain.. etni buri Hindi nahi hai meri.''

''Mihir Uncle ne jeisey bola tha us hisab se toh tum bohot achi hindi bolte ho.''

''Of course.''

''Acha chodo.. tum arahe ho na kaal.''

''Yeah. Okay..''

''Meetings khatam sare?''

''Haan.. Daya se milne ja raha hu. Waha se apne apartment.''

''Apartment?''

''Haan, yaha office ka pass mera ek flat hain.. wahi rehta hu kabhi kabhi..''

''Ghar pe nahi rehte tum Kaka Kaki ke sath?''

''Unhi ke sath rehta hu.. bas kabhi kabhi…''

''Haan, kabhi kabhi girlfriend ke sath rehna pade toh ghar pe keisey reh saktey ho.. hai na?'' Tarika teased her childhood friend.

''Tum na mujhe jetna lafanga or loose character samajhti ho.. mai otna hu nahi..''

''Main tumhe kuch bhi nahi samajhti okay..''

''Acha? Toh phir mere GFs ke piche ku padi rehti ho?''

''Tumhare GFs hai jo unke piche padi rahungi!''

''Haan.. matlab..''

''Matlab hain.. tum mujhe bata doge toh kya fark par jaiga!''

''Tumhe janne mei etna interest ku hai mujhe toh yahi samajh nahi ata.''

''Kuki mai tumhari dost hu… hu ki nahi?''

'Haan.. dost ho, in fact bohot achi dost ho.''

''Toh phir batao, Sara tumhari PA cum GF hain na?'' Tarika smiled mischievously.

''Wo meri GF nahi hai. Or philal mai kisi bhi relationship mei nahi hu.''

''Pehle thi Gf?''

'''Hmm.. haan.. thi kafi sari.. London mei,''

''London? Tum toh Canada mei rehte the na!''

''Oxford se graduate hu main..''

''Kya baat hai.. Mr London!''

''Hmm, ab sari batey phone pe hi karogi kya?''

''Okay okay.. mai bhi bohot thak gai hu. Shubh ratri.. matlab good night.''

''Hey suno suno suno…''

''Kya hai ab?''

''I want to buy .. matlab mujhe tumhe kuch gift karna hai.. kuch aisa jo tumhe chahiye ho bata do, main le aunga.''

''Really! Mumbai ki panipuri la sakte ho!''

''Kya! Wo keisey lau main?''

''Toh phir rehne do,'' Tarika laughed.

''Tumhe bas hamesha majak hi sujhta hain.'' Abhijeet was irriated.

''Acha baba.. jo man chahe le ana..''

''Thik hain. Chalo, good night.''

''Subh ratri.''

They cut the call.

Abhijeet called Daya and they spent the evening together in a bar. Abhijeet left early as he had to leave for village in morning. While drinking they didn't talk about Tarika as per Abhijeet's request.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

At morning Abhijeet left for the village in his jeep. He got a call when he was out of city.

''Haan Daya bol.''

''Happy birthday yaar,'' Daya said in a jolly mood.

''Tu uth gaya etni jaldi?''

''Already in farm.''

''Oh..''

''Abbey thanks toh bol.''

''Tujhe pata hain main birthday celeb nahi karta..''

''Or tujhe ye bhi pata hai ki main tujhe wish karna kabhi nahi chodunga.''

''Keep wishing.''

''Apna jeep ki music box ki niche ki drawer khol..''

''KU?''

''Khol na..''

Abhijeet did as per Daya's instruction. He found an envelope and tore that up.

''Ye!'' He was amused with the content.

''Yep. One year subscription for the magazine 'Business Buletine'''.

''Tujhe keisa pata main ye karne wala tha..''

''Sara keh rahi thi tune use subscription ke liye bola tha.. Maine use mana kar diya or khud kar diya. You like it?''

''Of course yaar. Now I Thank you,'' Abhijeet laughed.

''Chal bye. Have a meeting. Enjoy your holidays in village.''

''Okay bye.''

Abhijeet cut the call and drove towards the village.

Abhijeet's car disturbed in midway so it took a long time for him to reach Village. But finally he's there.

''Happy birthday beta,'' Mohini hugged her son as soon as he entered into the house.

''Happy Birthday Abhijeet,'' Mihir wished him too.

''Janamdin Mubarak ho beta..'' Mahesh also wished.

''Thanks… par Baba Maa aplogo ko toh pata hi hai..''

''Haan haan pata hai… isliye toh koi party warty nahi chal rahi.. orna Mahesh toh bohot insist kar raha tha..'' said Mihir.

''Party na sahi.. par aj jabardast dinner rakha hai… wo toh karoge na?"" Mahesh asked Abhijeet.

''Ku nahi Uncle..''

''Haan beta ab tum room mei jao.. aram kar lo… ''

Abhijeet nodded and left for his room. Upon entering into his room he found Tarika sitting on his bed. She's wearing an off white Kurti-payjama with red Dupatta.

''Toh aj janamdin hai tumhara…'' Tarika asked walking towards him.

''Tum yaha kya kar rahi ho? MUjhe laga nicho mere sawagat mei rakhi hogi..''

''sawagat! Wo tumhara dost Daya wakil hain na? Usse sikha?''

''Baba!'' Abhijeet murmured, ''aisa kuch nahi hain.''

''Acha toh tum..''

''Tease karna band karogi?''

''Okay… mere liye gift lane wale the na tum.. do..'' Tarika extended her hand.

''Wo.. main…''

''Kya? Bhul gain?''

''Aisi baat nahi hain…actually mujhe samajh mei nahi araha tha ki kya lu tumhare liye..''

"Ye thik nahi hai na Abhijeet..''

''Birthday mera hain, gift toh tumhe dena chahiye…'' Abhijeet protested.

''Mujhe pata thori tha!''

''Ab toh pata hain Na… toh jao gift leke ao mere liye..''

''Tumne mujhe gift nahi diya tumhe bhi nahi milega..''

Tarika proceeded to walk off. Abhijeet held her wrist.

''Tum toh gussa ho gain..''

''Gussa nahi hu..''

Abhijeet turned her towards him and she balanced herself not to be bumped into him. She was uncomfortable. Sensing that Abhijeet left her.

''I'm sorry..''

''Koi baat nahi. Kya keh rahe the tum?''

''Wait.''

Abhijeet smiled and opened his bag. He took out a box and gave that to her.

''Ye kya hain?''

''Tumhara gift.''

''Tum toh keh rahe the nahi lain..'' Tarika pouted.

''Kholo bhi ab..''

Tarika unwrapped and opened the box.

''Pasand aya'?'' Abhijeet asked.

''Yesab..''

''Mujhe bachpan ki jayada kuch yaad toh nahi hain par tumhe chudiya bohot pasand the.. I remember.''

Tariak looked at the different colour bangles and smiled.

''Ye toh bohot sare hain… or bohot khubsurat hain. Thanks.''

''Tumhe sach mie pasand aya na?''

''Sach mei..''

''Tarika, the days I have spent with you here… I wish I had never broken off the connections with you… matlba..''

''Abhijeet, main English bolti nahi iska matlab ye nahi ki mujhe English ati nahi.. I'm..''

''Haan jansi ki rani… pata hain… apko toh sab ata hain. Par sach mei agar tumse touch mei rehta toh meri bohot achi ek dost hoti.. I really regret it.''

''Ab toh rahoge na touch mei?''

''Hamesha… Mujhe tumhari company bohot pasand hain,'' said Abhijeet.

"Acha baki batey bad mei karte hai.. tum niche ajao.. maine bhi khana nahi khaya hai. Sath mei khainge."

Abhijeet nodded. Tarika left.

''Thank God! Baba ne kamsekam Tarika ko kuch nahi bola.. ab at least ham ache dost toh rahenge. And it wont even feel awkward.'' Abhijeet said to himself and smiled.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

''Akhey maat khona.. akhey mat kholna.. No cheating huh..''

''Batao toh sahi ham kaha ja rahe hain..'' Abhijeet asked Tarika, struggling with her hands over his eyes. All he could find out was, they were climbing up stairs..

''Chad (terrace) par.''

''Par ku/''

''Bas again.''

They stopped and Tarika freed his eyes.

.KK": Hush.. written this long chapter after ages. Hope you gonna review for this long chapte.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tere Mere Dil**

…...

Abhijeet was standing at the entrance of the roof top, stunned. He composed himself and looked at his side. There Tarika was grinning.

''Kya hai ye sab! Yaha ku lai tum mujhe! Mujhe laga tha…'' Abhijeet stopped.

''Kya laga tha tumhe? Tarika asked, ''Tumhe laga tha main tumhe tumhara janamdin ka toufa dene ke liye yaha lai hu?'' She laughed.

''Haan.. yahi laga tha…'' Abhijeet said, irritated, ''ab main ja aha hu. Or ye majak mujhe bilkul pasand nahi aya. Samjhi tum!'' Abhijeet turned to go.

''Arey aarey…'' Tarika held his hand, '' etna ku naraj ho rahe ho? Tumhe toh pasand nahi na janamdin manana…''

Abhijeet stopped but didn't turn to look at her.

''Haan nahi hain..''

''Phir tumhe toufa ku chahiye tha?'' Tarika smirked.

Abhijeet gave her words a thought. She was indeed saying true. Why was he expecting gifts from her? That was stupid.

''Pata nahi.. tum yaha leke ai mujhe istarah toh bas laga ki… jane do..''

Tarika made him face her. Abhijeet looked at her and found her smiling.

''Muskura ku rahi ho?'' Abhijeet asked, confused.

''Bas.. aisehi. Etna jaldi tumhara gussa chala gaya!""

''Issmei gussa hone wali baat nahi hai… Mujhe aisey react karna nahi chahiye tha..''

''Tum mujhe apna bohot acha dost mante ho na?''

''Haan.. ku?''

''Isliye tumhe laga ki mujhe tumhe kuch gift karna chahiye…''

''Aisa nahi hai.. bas tum aise lekar ai toh..''

''Toh phir main jo gift leke ai hu uska kya karu!'' Tarika teased him.

''Gift!'' Abhijeet grinned. ''Kya lai ho? Kahi majak toh nahi kar rahi ho?''

Tarika didn't answer him and moved towards the other end of the roof. A couple of seconds later she came near him with her hands locked at her back.

''Ab etna bhi suspense mat barao..'' Abhijeet said rudely.

''Okay..'' Tarika grinned and presented the gift to him.

Abhijeet laughed taking the gift in his hand.

''Ye kaha se mila tumhe?'' Abhijeet was amazed.

''SShhh… bohot muskil se mangwaya hai ye..'' Tarika placed her index finger over her lips, slightly bending towards him.

Abhijeet laughed.

''Thanks btw..''

''Welcome.. chalo waha beith te hain..''

She took him at the middle of the roof and both them sat down on ground over the mattress present there.

''Piogi?'' He offered her the gifted bear while opening the seal.

''Mai piti nahi..'' Tarika dismissed his offer.

''Of course. But agar tumhare samne main piya toh koi problem toh nahi hogi na tumhe?''

''Tum pio na … ku bakwas kar rahe ho!''

Abhijeet shrugged and took a sip.

''Tumhe keisey pata mujhe yahi wala pasand hain?''

''Tumhare bag mei dekha tha maine…''

''Tumhe yesab jankari hai? Bear, wine.."

''Tch.. kaha na main piti nahi.. so janti bhi nahi.. par mujhe vodka try karne ka bohot shokh hai..'' Tarika said excitedly.

''Bapre! Vodka!'' Abhijeet got scared hearing his friend's fantasy.

''Ku?'' Tarika asked, offended.

''Wo toh mujhse hi handle nahi hota… tum toh.. kya kehte hai use.. haan… tum toh ludak jaogi wo pike..''

''Tch, koi bharoseman sath mei hoga tab hi piungi na… like jo khayal rakhe jab mai ludak jau..''

''Haha.. okay, the drink will be on me, '' he took another sip from his bear, ''matlab main pilaunga tumhe.''

''Tum!''

''Haan… bharosa nahi hai mujhpar?''

''Hmm… nahi.. tum mujhe otna bhi thik nahi lagte ki tumhare sath vodka pike lurak jau..'' Tarika said in a dramatic way.

''Yaar bura laga mujhe ye sunke… main larkio ka faida nahi uthata you know,'' He said in same dramatic tone. Then both of them laughed out loud.

''Par main toh apne pati ke sath hi piungi.. bas.. kisi or ke sath nahi..''

''Lucky pati..'' Abhijeet flirted.

''Par agar wo nahi pita hoga toh?'' Abhijeet laughed on his joke.

''Kon nahi pita ajke jamane mei… or agar nahi bhi pita hoga toh mere liye ekdin pi nahi sakega… kya baat karte ho!''

''Of course. Par note it.. agar kisi bhi tarah wo nahi mana toh I am always on. Mere sath pi sakti ho. And I promise ki koi faida nahi uthaunga.''

''Bear bhi chad gai tumhe!'' Tarika asked, unbelievingly.

''Arey main nashe mai nahi hu.. sach keh raha hu..''

''Dekha jaiga..''

Abhijeet threw the empty bear can behind the railing and lied down on mattress. Tarika looked at him for a while.

''Tumhare liye ek or surprise hain…'' Tarika said lovingly, in a low voice, slowly.

''Kya?'' Abhijeet asked softly but impatiently.

Tarika smiled and lied down beside him. Both of their legs were in opposite direction and head side by side.

''Asman mei dekho..''

Abhijeet looked at the vast sky above them. The moon was pouring its light shower upon them and the starts were twinkling. How long it had been since he did it, lying on roof and looking at the sky.

''Bachpan mei ham aisey hi yaha lete huye asman mei taro ko dekhte the.. tumne saptarishi samjhaya tha mujhe… yaad hain?''

Abhijeet looked at her turning his face at a side, little. Tarika too looked at him. Their faces were close.

''Aise kya dekh rahe ho?'' Tarika asked.

''Tumhe etna sabkuch keisey yaad hai? Jabki tum mujhse bhi do sal choti thi…''

''Pata nahi.. keisey yaad reh gaya etna sab..'' Tarika looked at the sky.

''Tumne tut ta hua tare se kabhi koi wish mangi hai?''

''Umm hmm..'' Abhijeet responded in no, still looking at her.

''Maine manga tha… jab tum chale gai the.. Main bohot roi thi pata hai..'' Tarika giggled, ''phir tumpar bhi gussa thi… bad mei tumhe miss karna bhi chod diya.'' Tarika looked at him and smiled.

''I'm sorry.'' Abhijeet's voice got heavy. He didn't know why he said sorry. But deep down he felt she needed to be told sorry.

Tarika nodded in no with a smile but her eyes were moist.

''Sorry mat bolo..'' she said.

''Tarika…'' Abhijeet sang her name.

''Hmm..''

''Ab nahi chodke jaunga. I promise.''

''Pata hai mujhe.'' Tarika smiled.

''Tum mujhe bohot pasand ho pata hai?'' Abhijeet said frankly.

''Haan.. tum bhi mujhe bohot pasand ho… agar ham etne saal ek dusre ke sampark mei rehte toh..''

''Sampark?'' Abhijeet was confused.

Tarika laughed. He suddenly felt attracted towards her. The way her head was moving up and down because she was laughing holding her stomach made him spellbound. Tarika stopped and looked at him again.

''Budhu.. sampark matlab.. hmm, haan.. main keh rahi thi ki agar ham touch mei hotey…'' Tarika stopped upon receiving no response from him.

He was looking at her like he was in a trance, with no care of the world around him. Even her laugher disappeared. His eyes were locked on her lips, the way they were moving while speaking. And for the first time he felt the desire to kiss a girl, not with lust but with- emotion. The word love didn't cross his mind. His head moved slightly, his lips eager for her touch he closed his eyes. Everything became slow for him. He felt like time was going to stop and yet time was flying. His heart beat faster. And for the very first time he felt butterflies in his stomach with a girl.

''Abhijeet!'' Tarika shouted.

Disturbed and irritated he opened his eyes. Still in the trance he looked at her dreamingly.

''Tum kya karne ki koshish kar rahe the?'' Tarika sat up, angry.

Abhijeet came out from his dream land and realized his _mistake_.

''Ta- tarika… main,'' Abhijeet sat up with a jerk.

''Tum mujhe kiss karne wale the?''

Abhijeet tried to hold her hand but she jerked away and stood up.

''Tum.. tum aisa soch bhi keisey saktey ho? Maine acha dost mana tha tumhe…''

''Tarika yaar please. Jeisa tum soch rahi ho weisa kuch nahi hain…'' Abhijeet said standing up.

''Chup. Ekdam chup… tumhe kya laga gawn ki ladki hu.. do char batey kya Karli haske tum toh chance marne lage…''

''Enough! Enough is enough Tarika,'' Abhijeet shook her holding her both shoulders, '' samajhti kya ho apne apko? Tab se khud hi bole ja rahi ho… mujhe bhi toh mouka do bolne ka..''

''Mujhe kuch nahi sunna Abhijeet… tumne bohot dukh diya mujhe…'' Tarika jerked his hands away.

''Mera weisa koi intention nahi tha… I was just caught in the moment.'' Abhijeet tried to explain.

Two drops of tears rolled down her checks. She wiped them off roughly. Giving him a last angry glance she ran away.

''Tarika… Tarika suno toh…''

''Damn it"'

Abhijeet's phone rang. He picked up.

''Daya main bad mei baat karta hu tusse..''

''Abhijeet suno toh…''

''Kaha na Daya… I will call you later.''

Abhijeet cut the call and ran downstairs.

He reached near Tarika's room but Gopal stopped him.

''Gopala hat yaha se… mujhe Tarika se baat karni hain..''

''Didi ne bola hain ki koi unhe pareshan na kare.. aap jaiye yaha se.''

''Gopala…''

''Bhaiya please… wo bohot naraj ho jaingi mujhpe..''

Abhijeet once thought to enter forcefully but then cancel the idea. It would just cause more trouble. Damn it. He cursed himself. He left for him room.

''Mujhe ho kya gaya tha… Tarika ka naraj hona toh banta hain… par how could I do that. Damn it. Mujhe aisey behave nahi karna chahiye tha.. She really trusted me. Thank God kiss kia nahi.. orna main khud se hi najre nahi mila sakta. Ab main karu kya! Aaj rehne deta hu. Bohot gusse mei hain. Kal subha bat karta hu.''

.

 **.KK"Oh! ye kya hua? Kya Tarika Abhijeet ko maaf karegi? Kya Abhijeet Tarika ko mana paiga? Janna hain? Toh wait for the next chappy nad stay tuned. Oh don't forget to drop a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tere Mere Dil**

…

Tarika woke up with a very familiar smell around her. When she searched a bunch of lotuses were discovered on her table.

''Gopal… Gopal..'' she called for Gopal but he didn't respond.

Leaving her bed she went to bathroom to get fresh. When she returned she found the lotuses arranged in a water pot. She got ready and moved outside to have breakfast.

On corridor she saw Gopal and Abhijeet talking over something. Whispering. She moved close and tried to eavesdrop their conversation.

''Rakh diya na flowers pot mei?'' Abhijeet asked Gopal.

''Haahn bhaiya..''

''Tujhse ek kam bhi dhang se nahi hota… pehlehi karna chahiye tha na..''

''Wo main jaldi jaldi mei bhool gaya tha. Par apko ye full miley kaha se?''

''Kaha se mile matlab? Talab se miley.''

''Ap teher ke gai ye lane ke liye?'' Gopal was surprised.

''Abbey Gopala tujhe kya lagta hai tujhe teherna anhi ata?'' Abhijeet said angrily.

''Nahi bhaiya aisi bat nahi hain… ap talab mei tehere na isliye keh raha tha..''

''Tu apna dimag mat chalaya kar jayada… or wo jo paper diya tha maine likhe wo rakh diya na flowers ke pass?''

''Haan bhaiya rakh diya…''

''Good.. main breakfast ke liye jata hu..''

''Thik hai bhaiya…''

Abhijeet left.

Tarika moved inside her room and searched for the paper. She indeed found a paper written by him.

Tarika opened the paper and found a big sorry. Immediately she travelled back to previous night and her blood rushed through her whole body. She called Gopal.

''Gopal! GOPAL!"

''Ji Didi..'' Gopal entered.

''Ye full or ye paper yaha kisne rakhe hain?'' Tarika asked, angry.

''Didi maine rakhe hain.. wo Abhijeet bhaiya ne kaha tha..''

''Usne kaha or tum rakh doge? Ye mere karma hain…''

''Par didi apko toh ye full pasand hain,'' Gopal said looking down.

''Tumhi ne bataya hoga usey bhi..''

''Nahi didi maine nahi bataya.. wo subha subha ai ye full lekar wor kaha ki apke kamre mei rakh du.''

''Leke jao inhe yaha se..''

''Ku didi?''

''Tu mera dimag kharap mat kar.. le ja yesab.''

Gopal took the flower pot and the note and left the room silently. Tarika fumed in anger.

0-0-0

The breakfast went smoothly with Abhijeet's occasional glances to Tarika and Tarika's total ignorance towards Abhijeet. Abhijeet let the matter slid away for then and finished his breakfast. After breakfast Gopal told Abhijeet about the Lotuses and he got sad. How could he make her understand that it was just a caught up moment. Damn with the girl! If he had not been attached to her emotionally he would never seek her forgiveness like this. But somewhere the mere idea of her being hurt by him reaped his heart apart.

He started trying to get her alone so that he could apology personally. But Tarika decided to avoid him. Finally after two hours he got hold of her at corridor in front of her room.

''Tarika,'' Abhijeet held her left wrist when she was trying to walk ahead of him.

''Mera hat chodo Abhijeet.. orna main thappar mar dungi sach mei.'' Tarika said without looking at him.

''Meri baat toh suno..''

''Maine kaha mera hat chodo..''

''Nahi chodta main. Thappar marna hain na? Maro thappar par meri baat sun lo please. At least give me chance to explain myself.'' Abhijeet insisted.

Tarika paused and then looked at him.

''Bolo,'' she said nodding.

Abhijeet let go of her hand and faced her.

''I'm sorry.''

''Okay.''

''Maf kia?''

''Nahi..''

''Ku?''

''Ku?" Tarika lost her patient. ''Dekho Mr Abihijeet, ye tumhara Canada ya London nahi hain samjhe tum? Yaha.. wo, kya kehte hain caught up in the moment type batey banana band karo. I can't even imagine tum mujhse physically…"

''Tumhe English bolna ata hain!''

Tarika raised her hand playfully to hit him but he stepped back.

''Tumhe kya lagta hain! Main anpar gawar hu! Yahi lagta hoga.. isliye socha main toh easy hu. Fasa lo.. mana ku karegi!''

''Maine aisa bilkul nahi socha..''

''Matlab kuch bina sochehi kiss karne chale the!''

''Haan..''

''Kya?''

''Nahi mera matlab hain, dekho Tarika… please try to understand. Mujhe nahi pata maine aisa ku react kia. Tum jeisa soch rahi ho mera weisa kuch intension nahi tha. Galti ho gai.. maaf kar do… ab ek baat ke liye etna acha dost kho dogi tum!''

''Tumne aisa kiya hi ku Abhijeet!'' Tarika said, helplessly.

''Sorry please.''

''Nahi Abhijeet tumhari sorry nahi le sakti main… tumne bohot hurt kia mujhe. Tum.. tum pasand karte ho kya mujhe?''

''Haan.. bohot jayada..'' Abhijeet said in a flow.

''Abbey daffar, pasand as in us tarah se!''

''What? Nahi Tarika. Aisi koi baat nahi hain. Tum mujhe bohot pasand ho.. but shadi ke liye nahi..''

''Shadi! Abhijeet, tum niklo abhi ke abhi yaha se orna mujhse kuch ho jaiga.. get lost.''

''Okay okay.. jata hu main.. kaal wapas ja rahe hain hamsab. Usse pehle maaf kar dena please.''

''Main sochti hu..''

Mihir called Abhijeet downstair.

''Main chalta hu.. bye.'' Abhijeet left.

Tarika went to her room and lied down with a thud. She thought whether she should forgive him or not? That was one mistake indeed and he seemed really sorry. She too didn't want to lose a friend like him. It'd been very long time since they were together now. His presence made her feel special. She indeed shared a very special bond with him. She could feel. She would know if Abhijeet had any bad intentions. That's a girl thing. But he never had touched her inappropriately and also he was really in a trance when he was trying to kiss her. Tarika sighed. He shouldn't have done that.

No. She need to forgive him. She need to give him a chance. She really didn't want to lose him this time. He's really good as a friend.

Deciding, she went out in search of Abhijeet. She asked Gopal about him but he didn't know. Then she asked her father.

''Wo toh bazar gaya hain.. ke raha tha kuch meeting attend karna hain.. yaha strong network nahi hain.. apna laptop bhi sath le gaya hain..''

''Oh,''

''Tarika, mujhe tumse kuch baat karni thi..''

''Haan baba boliye..''

''Tere room mei chalte hain..''

''Wo room toh saf safai kar raha hain Gopal.''

''Phir wo piche wali balcony pe chal…''

''Baat kya hain Baba? Koi problem hain kya?''

''Arey nahi.. bas aisehi.. ketni din se tujhe baat hi nahi hui thik se. Jabse tu ain hain main toh apne dosto ko lekar hi busy tha..''

''Wo toh hain.. chaliye..''

They went to the backside balcony and sat down opposite to each other.

''Tu wapas kab ja rahi hain?''

''Abhi time hain Baba..''

''Hmm..''

''ap apna dawai time pe le rahe hain na?''

''Haan le raha hu meri maa…''

''Hmm.. thik hain phir.''

''Tarika..'' Mahesh said slowly.

''Haan Baba..''

''Shadi ke barei mei kya khayal hain tumhara?''

''Shadi? Achanak se ku baba? Maine kaha than a ek ssaal bad..''

''Tarika.. ache ladke hamesha nahi milte beta.. or thik hain ekbar shadi tei ho gain toh phir ek saal bad hi ho jaigi kya problem hain.''

''Apne mere liye ladka dhuna hain kya?''

''Aisahi kuch samajh lo..''

''Ap toh keh rahe the main khud pane liye ladka dhun sakti hu..''

''Dhuna tuney? Nahi na..''

''Waqt ane pe dhun lungi..''

''Etna asan nahi hota..''

''Baba ap batao kisey dhuna apne mere liye… pichli bar jeisa koi hoga na toh main sach keh rahi hu ghar chod kar chali jaungi..''

''Wo toh tere chacha ji ne dhuna tha.. main apne pari keliye rajkumar hi dhununga na..''

''Batao konsa rajkumar dhuna hain apne..'' Tarika teased her father.

'' Abhijeet pasand hain tujhe?''

''Abhijeet sawant? Wo kaha se mil gaya apko?''

''Abhijeet Kapoor.. mere dost ka beta.. tera dost… jiske sath ajkal tu bohot time bita rahi hain..''

''Kya!'' Tarika stood up.

''Kya hua?'' Mahesha stood up too.

''Aplogo ki yahi problem hain Baba.. matlab main uske sath time spend kar rahi hu toh shadi karwa do. Dost nahi ho sakte ham bas!''

''Agar wo razi ho toh?''

''Wo ku mujhse shadi karne laga.. baba, apka dimag kharap ho gaya hain. Mere sath Mumbai chalna.. kisi ache se dimag ke doctor ko dekha dungi main..''

''Beta..''

''Mujhe nahi karna usse shadi.. yahi khatam karo ap ye bat.''

''Tuney kaha tha tu meri pasand ke ladke se shadi karegi.. or wo mujhe pasand hain.''

''Baba ab ap blackmail mat karo,'' Tarika warned her father.

''Kharabi kya hain ussmei?''

''Baba.. bat acha, burai ka nahi hain. Wo bhi mujhse shadi nahi karega…''

''Agar usne haan kaha toh tu kar legi shadi?''

''Wo haan nahi karega..''

''Tu pehle meri baat ka jawab de..''

''Apko ku lagta hain wo mujhse shadi karna chahega?'' Tariak asked suspiciously.

''Wo..''

''Baba batao..''

''Wo tujhe yaha shadi ke liyehi dekhne aya hain… Mihir or Mohini Bhabi ko tum bohot pasand ayyi toh undono ne Abhijeet ko yaha bolaya taki wo tumhe dekh ke pasand kare..''

Tarika became statue. Her whole body burnt up.

''Acha toh.. sare duniya mei gulchadde uda ke ab Gawn ki sidhi sadhi ladki se shadi karne aya hain wo..''

''Tu kaha se sidhi sadhi hain!'' Mahesh Joked.

''Apko uske kahani nahi pata… isliye ap chup rahiye. Or mujhe usse shadi nahi karni..''

''Tarika.. main tumhe force nahi karunga.. par Abhijeet mujhe bohot pasand hain tere liye. Family status, paise wagera ke liye nahi. Wo mujhe isliye psand hain kuki use dekhke mujhe lagta hain wo tujhe bohot khush rakhega.. Haan, tumne sayad use is nazar se dekha na ho.. par ab dekho. Sayad acha lag jain..''

Tarika didn't said anything. Mahesh patted her head softly and left.

0-0-0-0

Abhijeet returned at evening and joined the family on dinner. Surprisingly de didn't find Tarika on table. He asked and informed that Tarika had a headache so she was resting. Abhijeet really felt bad. He wished Tarika would forgive him. Tomorrow he's going back to Mumbai with his parents. He didn't know when he would be able to meet her again. He wished at least they could be in touch though calls and messages. But the environment didn't seem so. He felt pain in his heart thinking he's going to be part from her again… he wished he could do anything about that. Should he try one more time? Oh, he would.

At night Abhijeet went to Tarika's room but she wasn't there. He was about to leave when Gopal entered.

''Ap yaha ho.. or maine apko pure ghar mei dhun liya.''

''Kya baat hain? Or ye Tarika kaha hain? Khane pe bhi nahi ain.'' Abhijeet asked.

''Didi ka mood kuch thik nahi hain.. or wo apko bula rahi hain niche angan mei..''

''Angan?''

''Wo ghar ke samne hota hain na..''

''Ho yard.. thik hain. Ek bat bata Tarika ne khana khaya?''

''Nahi khaya..''

''Kya khati hain wo rat ko? Ja jake lekar aa..''

''Ku khamaka dat khana chahte ho ap! Wo nahi khaigi…''

''Maine kaha na tujhe..''

''Mian bhi toh keh raha hu apko… ap didi ko pichle kuch dino se jantey ho.. main unhe kai salo se janta hu.. wo bohot gussa karengi.. weisehi apse naraj hain..''

Wo main dekh lunga..''

''Thik hain ap jao.. main khana yaha inke room mei rakhwa deta hu.''

''Thik hain.. bohot meherbani hogi… acha sun, kal subha ja raha hu… mere bed par maine tere liye kuch kapre rakhe hain.. gift hain mere taraf se.''

''Thank you bhaiya.. ap bohot ache ho.. ap Tarika did se shadi ku nahi kar lete! Phir main bhi apke sath akar rahunga Mumbai mei..''

''Kya shadi! Tu ja yaha se..''

Gopal left.

''Pagal kahi ka.. ye Tarika ku bola rahi hogi mujhe..''

Abhijeet shrugged and moved outside to meet Tarika.

 **KK:Late update! Hehe.. adjust na.. next chapter is ready on my mind but not in my laptop :P Hopefully I can manage to post the next chapter next week. Stay tuned. See ya. Review and let me know about the chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tere Mere Dil**

…..

Abhijeet moved near the figure standing at the edge of the yard. The light was dim and cold wind was blowing. Rubbing his hands together he stood beside the shadow facing the back of the person.

''Kafi thand hain na?'' Abhijeet initiated to gain attention.

There's a sudden jerk from opposite side, as if the awaiting person didn't sense him coming until he talked.

''Tarika, you okay?'' Abhijeet asked, concerned.

Tarika turned slowly to face him. She nodded to remove his concern.

''Bohot thand hain. Ander chal ke baat karey?'' Abhijeet proposed.

''Main Gopal se kehke tumhare liye chadar mangwati hu,'' said Tarika.

''Nahi nahi, main toh tumhare liye keh raha tha.''

''Main thik hu.''

''Okay then. Bolo kya baat hain?''

''Tumhari packing ho gain?'' Tarika asked.

''Haan,'' he asked, confused that why she was asking this. ''Kya baat hain Tarika?''

''Baat toh bohot hain Abhijeet. Par samajh nahi araha hain ki shuru kaha se karu.'' Tarika sighed looking away.

''Meri taraf dekho,'' Abhijeet demanded with a strict voice, ''or batao kya hua?''

Tariak took a deep breathe.

''Abhijeet,'' she paused and then continue, '' tumne mujhe bohot hurt kia Abhijeet.''

Abhijeet looked down.

''I don't have anything to say except sorry Tarika. Main bohot sharminda hu. That was just.. mujhe samajh hi nahi aya but of course ye koi excuse nahi ho sakta. I shouldn't have behaved like that under any circumstances. I promise aisa kabhi nahi ho ga.. I will be conscious around you and..''

He looked up in between and found her looking at other side.

''Tarika.. ''

''Sun rahi hu, bolo.'' She asked him to proceed.

''Kuch bol bhi do..''

''Main bolungi Abhijeet. Pehle tum bollo. Kuki jab main bolungi tab tum kuch bol nahi paoge. Or nahi main kuch sunungi.'' Tarika said, strict.

''You are scaring me Tarika.''

''Daro maat. Bolo.. ya ho gaya tumhara?''

''You can't intimidate me like this,'' Abhijeet demanded.

''Ho gaya tumhara?'' Tarika asked yet again.

''Nahi.. matlab, thik hain tum bolo ab. Don't create anymore suspense.''

Tarika took her time before starting.

''Usdin ke us baat ke liye tumhe mafi chahiye na?''

''Haan..''

''Thik hain. Ab main tumhe kuch sawal puchungi or tum uske jawab dena. Anth mei tumhi decide karna ki mujhe tumhe maaf karna chahiye ya nahi. Okay?'' Tarika explained.

''Mujhe bas etna pata hain ki ek galti sabko maaf hona chahiye.''

''Par wo tumhari pehli galti toh nahi thi na Abhijeet.''

''Kya matlab?'' Abhijeet asked.

''Matlab… tumahara yaha ane ka purpose kya tha Abhijeet?'' Tarika asked crossing her arms against her midriff.

Abhijeet got a shock of his life. What did she mean? Why was she asking this? Did she already know everything? He felt lack of air in his lungs. He felt the land under his feet slipping away. He wasn't understanding his emotions. He just knew he's going to lose something. Her way of talking had made him to think this way.

''Tum- tum ku puch rahi ho yesab?''

''Maine jo pucha wo bolo Abhijeet. Or mere rawaia dekh ke tumhe ye andaza hona chahiye ki I will not tolerate your lies.''

''Jhut ku bolunga main…''

''Toh phir bolo..''

''Maa Baba ne phone karke bolaya tha.. isliye main aya.'' He tried to avoid the _'ladki '_ part.

''Ku bolaya tha?'' Tarika was no less smart than him.

'' Tarika look..''

''No Abhijeet..''

''Tarika meri baat toh suno…''

''Kya sunu main Abhijeet. Jab mujhe pata chala ki tum arahe ho mujhe etni khushi hui ki mano main apna kuch bohot khas jo kho gaya tha wo pane ja rahi hu wapas. I was so happy. Phir tum aain or tum mujhe pehchane nahi.. phir pehchan liya kuch der baad. Hamne sath mei waqt bitaya or main apne bachpan mei chali gain wapas. I found my lost friend or jab sab kuch acha chal raha tha tab..''

Tarika looked at him with hatred and continued.

''Tab mujhe pata chala maine toh apna dost paya hi nahi..''

''Tarika aisi baat nahi hain..'' Abhijeet took a step towards her.

''Dur raho mujhse tum,'' tarika took her one step back.

''Tarika mera bish… bish.. Oh God, I mean believe me jeisa tum soch rahi ho.. weisa kuch nahi hain.. Main yaha tumse shadi karne ke liye nahi aya tha. And I have also found my lost friend here.''

''Baba jhut bol rahe the mujhse?'' She was enraged.

''Nahi wo jhut nahi bol rahe the. He was right. Par main bhi galat nahi hu Tarika. Just let me explain.''

''Explain then.''

''Maa Baba ne tumhe pasand kia or mujhe yaha bolaya. Main yaha bas unke man rakhne aya tha. I thought ki main bas aunga or ake dekh tekh ke kuch din holidays manake chala jaunga. The answer was set on my mind- _NO_. Phir tum mujhe mili and we got friends. Bad mei pata chala ki tumhe toh pata hi nahi hain ki hamari shadi ki baat socha hain hamare parents ne. Mujhe laga chalo thik hain.. Ma baba Mahesh uncle ko bol dunga. Tumhe kabhi pata bhi nahi chalega or awkward bhi nahi lagega tumhe mere friend bane rehne mei.''

''Mujhe pata hona chahiye tha na Abhijeet. Ham dost hain. Tumhe batana chahiye tha mujhe ye baat.''

''Arey.. bina waja baat ko khich rahi ho! Kya karti tum agar tumhe pata hota? Tumhe is baat se problem hain na ki main tumse shadi karne ka khayal se yaha aya tha. Par maine kabhi tumse shadi karne ke barei socha hi nahi tha Tarika. Main ku tumse shadi karna chahunga. I mean, you are not my type yaar.''

This hit Tarika somewhere in her heart. The feeling was intense. She concluded it as a reaction for insult but her mind was not satisfied.

''Agar main tumhari type ki nahi hu toh tumne mujhe kiss ku karna chaha tha terrace pe usdin?'' Her voice was exceptionally calm.

''Ketni baar kahu ki that was a mistake. I was in trance.'' Abhijeet too lost his patient now.

Tarika couldn't understand what should she say and so she decided to walk away. She passed Abhijeet without looking at him.

''Tarika..'' Abhijeet begged.

Tariak stopped thinking something and turned to face him.

''I am not your type,'' she repeated his sentence. ''Isak kya matlab hain Abhijeet?''

''Tarika dekho tum..''

''Mujhe tum bas ye line ka matlab samjhao. Ku? Matlab tum mujhe insult kar rahein the cause I am not from Canada or London. Tum abroad mei paley badey ho and all.''

''Aisi baat nahi hain tarika..''

''Phir toh main tumhari dosti ki bhi layak nahi hu. Is gawar se tumne dosti bhi ku ki? ''

''tarika please don't say this. Mera wo matlab nahi tha.''

''Toh mujhe matlab samjhao na..''

''Tarika tum bohot achi ladki ho. Bohot achi. Kisi ko bhi khush rakhogi. Par meri duniya bohot alag hain. Jab main tumhe janta nahi tha tab mujhe apni parwa thi ki kisi village girl ko apne society mei lake sabse introduce karwaunga toh mujhe ketna embarrassment hoga. I wanted a girl who could help me with my business. A sexy, modern, smart and innovative woman.''

''Jo main hu nahi..''

''Tch.. tum bohot smart ho.. ab sexy ho ki nahi uske liye tumhe thode tight karpe wagera pehen ke dekhana parega.. you know.. and thoda makeup wagera..'' Abhijeet flirted.

''Mian tumse bohot naraj hu Abhijeet mujhse flirt mat karo.''Tarika warner him.

''Sorry. Toh bas isliye maine kaha ki you are not my type.''

''Usdin chad pe tum mujhse physically attract huye Abhijeet. Iska kya matlab hua.. If you don't like me then why.. ''

''Hey, hold on. Pehli baat main tumhe bohot pasand karta hu samjhi. Or dusri baat ye kya hamesha physically attract ki baat laga ke rakhi ho? Maine kabhi tumhe us nazar se nahi dekha. Agar dekhta toh tumhe pata chalta na. Mujhe nahi pata Tarika.. I just felt like kissing you.''

''Hormones..'' Tarika greeted her teeth.

''Nahi aisa bhi kuch nahi tha..''

''Just shut up Abhijeet. You disgust me.''

''Haan maine apna thoughts bataye toh tumhe main disgust lag raha hu. Ye nahi dikh raha hain ki maine yesab batey tumhe batai.. kuki main tumhe apna friend manta hu. Mujhe laga tum mujhe smajhogi.''

''Ye janne ki bad ki tum mujhe shadi ke liye pasand karne ai the.. or phir jo hua.. main kabhi tumhare sathe comfortable feel nahi kar paungi Abhijeet.''

''Isliye tumhe main batana nahi chahta tha..''

''Haan, sayad yahi acha hota agar mujhe pata nahi hota.''

''Tumhe kahi is baat ke liye insult feel toh nahi ho raha ki maine tumhe reject kia.'' Abhijeet asked playfully.

''Tum mere jagah hotey toh bura nahi lagta?'' Tariak asked back.

''Nah.. mujhe kon reject karega? Just look at me. I am perfect.'' Abhijeet smirked.

''Main kar rahi hu na reject,'' Tarika smirked back and turned to walk away.

Abhijeet held her wrist making her stop.

''Ek akhri baat sunke toh jao.''

Tarika didn't turn but didn't try to free her wrist too. Taking that as a yes Abhijeet continued.

''Aisa nahi hain ki maine tumhe shadi karne ke bare mei socha nahi. Kabhi kabhi mere ander ka jo _ónly me'_ hain na.. jise society wagera ki kuch pari nahi hain wo mujhe tumhare barei mei sochne ke liye majboor karta hain.. toh mere bas us _only me_ ne tumahre liye haan kia hain. But I am very practical.''

Tarika turned to look at him. He left her wrist. She just stared at him asking him to explain more.

''Meri party mei tum wine drink nahi karogi ya phir dance nahi karogi.. tumhe mere business ke barei mei kuch pata nahi hoga.. mere society ki kuch khabar nahi hoga…'' Abhijeet smiled and then continued again. ' _' mujhe embarrassment hogi_. All the way to this village maine yahi socha. Phir tumse mila.. tumhe jana. Or socha, 'Meri party mei tum wine drink nahi karogi ya phir dance nahi karogi.. tumhe mere business ke barei mei kuch pata nahi hoga.. mere society ki kuch khabar nahi hoga… _' –Tumhe embarrassment hoga.'_ '

Tarika was flattered with his thoughts. How could he just put the thoughts so effortlessly into words?

'' _Only me_ ne kaha doesn't matter,'' Abhijeet continued, ''main hu na main samal lunga. Sikha dunga usey. Phir pata hain _the practical mei_ ne kya kaha?'' Abhijeet's eyes sparked.

Tariak shook her head a little, unknowingly.

''Practiacl me ne kaha imagine her. Maine imagine kiya… tumhe, tumhare freedom ko, tumahre bachoana ko, tumhare village ko, tumhare environment ko. Or phir mujhe realize hua main tumhe insab se bohot dur leke chala jaunga Tarika… I will make you sad. You will make me happy but I will make you sad.''

''Tumne ye sach mei feel kia ya batey bana rahe ho,'' Tarika asked, suspicious.

''Ye meri deep secret hain.. jo main marke bhi kisi se share nahi karta.. coz its not my type,, it doesn't go with me. Tumhe bataya.. taki yakeen karo ki your friendship means a lot to me.''

''I don't believe you.''

''Fine. Mat karo. Abhi bohot gussa ho na.. ''

''Tumhe pata hain mai kya karti hu? Meri lifestyle?''

''Tumhe ku lagta hain mujhe pata nahi?''

''Tum jeisey baat kar rahe the..''

''Drink karti ho? Chotey kapre peheti ho? Sexy lagti ho?'' Abhijeet joked.

''Yesab karti toh tum mujhe pasand kartey shadi ke liye?'' tarika asked with her hands on her hips.

''Karti ho kya?''

''Tumhare parents ne mere barei mei tumhe thik se bataya nahi kaya?''

''Tum drink karti ho seriously.''

''Miane nahi karti.. or jo tum keh rahe ho main unmei se kuch bhi nahi karti..''

''Tum yaha ek school cahalti ho na bacho ki.. pata hain mujhe.. pari likhi ho..''

''Abhijeet main tumhe terrace ke us incident keliye maaf karti hu.'' Tarika said, changing the topic.

''Sach..'' Abhijeet was happy.

''Haan..''

''Thank you Traika.. Thank you so much. ''

''Par I am not sure ki main tumse dosti rakhna chahti hu ya nahi.. I hope you understand.''

''tarika tum..''

''Abhijeet please.. Tumahre bato se mujhe aisa lagta hain ki you will fall for me. Or agar aisa hua toh.. Mujhe ye emotional conflict mei nahi parna..''

''Arey main ku tumse payar karne laga.. or karunga bhi toh that will be my problem.''

''Meri bhi problem ho jani hain wo tab.. please Abhijeet. Let's call it a quit.''

''Tarika tum aise..''

''Maine bohot soch samajh ke ye kaha hain Abhijeet.''

''Tarika aisa mat karo yaar.. at least baat toh kar saktey hain na.. kabh kabhi meetings.''

''As a childhood friend yes we can. Or weisey bhi tum busy ho jaoge Mumbai jake.. main tumhe sayad yaad bhi nahi aungi..''

Agar yaad ai toh?'' Abhijeet asked stubbornly.

'' Toh call kar lena.. mere pass time hua toh bat kar lungi.. pareshan mat karna.''

''Ek bata.. tu is bat se dar rahi hain ki main tujhse payar karne lagunga ya is bat se dar rahi hain ki tu mujhse payar karne lagegi.''

''Ye tu tu kya kar rahe ho?''

''Friends ko tu bolte hain na isliye..''

''Tumhe jo smajahna hain samjho.. Good bye. Subha mera nind kharap mat karne jane ke waqt.''

Tarika walked away from him with fast steps. Abhijeet smiled but felt something heavy on his heart. He couldn't afford missing her. Was she really falling for him? If it was so it's good for them not to stay in so much touch and let their fillings fade away. He too felt uneasy with the thought of him falling for her.

The night was sleepless for both of them. At morning when Abhijeet left for Mumbai with his parents Tariak didn't came to bid good bye. Mahesh was about to call her but Abhijeet stopped him saying he had met her and said bye last night. Abhijeet wanted to have a glimpse of her but she didn't come out. Abhijeet left with a heavy heart.

 **KK""Hush.. that's the most tough part of the story. And what I have written wasn't planned. Maylab, I wanted to write a real fight but I made them emotional while writing. Now I don't know how the next chapters will come out.**

 **Sangita das.. this chapter is specially for you. I hope you liked it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tere Mere Dil**

…

"I told you I'm not going to attend another meeting today, didn't I?'' A ragged Abhijeet shouted on his assistant.

''But sir,'' the good assistant tried to explain herself.

''Out.''

''Sir, I just need your sign in this file. That's all.'' Sara spoke in one breath.

Daya walked into the apartment of his best friend and overheard their conversation.

''I will sign it tomorrow.'' Abhijeet dismissed her.

''It's just a sign Abhijeet. Sign and let her go,'' Daya said walking towards his friend.

''it's okay sir. I think he needs to short out his priorities,'' Sara teased. ''I will come tomorrow morning. You have a meeting at 8.00 am.'' Sara said the last part looking at Abhijeet who was sitting on stool of his personal bar.

''No, wait.'' Daya stopped Sara and then turned towards Abhijeet. ''She has come all the way for this sign and you..''

''Fine. Give it to me. Lecture band karo sab.'' Abhijeet snatched away the file from Sara and signed.

''Sir.. agar wo quotation check kar lete toh..'' Sara stammered.

''Tumhe toh sirf sign chahiye tha!'' He looked at her with fiery eyes.

''Sir bas… check..''

Abhijeet controlled his anger and checked the necessary things.

''All's fine.'' He gave back the file to Sara.

''Thank you sir.''

''Go.''

Sara nodded.

''wait,'' Daya again stopped her.

''Keisey jaogi? It's late.''

''Sir, I will take cab. You don't worry.''

''Niche mera driver hain. Wo chod dega tumhe.''

''Sir, it'sokay.''

''Sara please.''

''Okay sir. Thank you.'' Sara smiled and left.

Daya smiled and take a stool beside Abhijeet.

''Behave toh aise karte ho jeisey sign karke meherbani kartey ho uspei. Wo tumahre liye kam karti hain tum uske liye nahi..'' Daya murmured making a drink for himself.

''Adhi baat janke ku khamakha baki ke story manhi man bana leta hain!'' Abhijeet taunted.

''Acha! Kya hain baki ke adhi baat? Sign tujhse office mei lena tha? File complete nahi tha tab? Etne rat taq jag ke banaya na usnei? Sign bhi lene again.''

''Tujhe bara pata hain?'' Abhijeet teased him.

''Main Sara ko us nazar se nahi dekhta okay? Dost hain bas achi..''

'' Dekhne ka sochna bhi maat. She deserves someone better than you.''

''Someone like you?'' Daya teased.

Abhijeet didn't respond and looked at the bottle in his hand.

''Vodka! Tujhse samalti nahi hain malum hain na? Or Sarah abhi abhi bolke gain na ki 8.00 baje meeting hain.''

''Pi nahi raha hu.. dekh raha hu bas… or soch raha hu..''

''Soch kya raha hain!'' Daya was amazed.

''Wo Tarika ne hain na.. mere sath Vodka pine se na kar diya tha… Keh rahi thi use mujhpe believe nahi hain..'' said Abhijeet. ''Hey! Usey kya laga main uska faida uthaunga?''

''Ho sakta hain.'' Daya shrugged sipping his drink.

''Mujhe ye baat bilkul pasand nahi ai yaar. I felt jealous. Vodka toh use mere sath hi pina parega. Kisi bhi hal mei.''

''Tujhe sayad bohot chad gai hain mere dost.''

''Usey Vodka mere sath hi pina parega.'' Abhijeet said stubbornly.

''Uske liye toh tujhe usse shadi karni paregi..''

''Tujhe keisey pata ye baat?'' Abhijeet asked, suspicious.

''Pichle ek haphtey se tu har roz yahi bolta hain..''

''Aj toh tu mujhe pehli baar mila ek week mei..''

''Phone pe..''

''Phone pe kab..''

''Drink karke…''

''Kya?/''

''Haan..'' Daya finished his shot and poured another one.

''Kahi maine Tarika ko phone karke bhi ulta siddha toh nahi bol diya!'' Abhijeet was horrified.

''I don't think so.''

''Why?''

''Tu roz nashe mei kehta hain ki wo teri phone nahi utha rahi hain.''

''Oh..'' Abhijeet sighed.

Daya stopped drinking and looked at Abhijeet.

''What's the matter Abhijeet?''

''Kuch nahi yaar..''

''Abhijeet main majak ke mood mei nahi hu. Aapna bohot kam chodke aya hu.. sirf isliye kuki tujhe is halat mei dekha nahi jata ab mujhe. Hua kya hain? Sara bata rahi thi office mei bhi tera dhayan nahi hota.''

''Is Sara ki toh main… ''

''Usey bad mei dat lena. Pehle mera sawal ka jawab do. Village se ane ke bad Tarika se baat nahi hui? Naraz hain tumpe abhi bhi wo?'

''Maaf toh kar diya tha. Naraz ab isliye hain ki maine usey bataya nahi ki main village use shadi karne keliye gaya tha. Ajeeb hain.. ketna samjhaya ki nahi main shadi karne ke liye nahi gaya tha.. manti hi nahi.''

''Abhijeet, mujhe kya lagta hain.. ki tu usey pasand karta hain.''

''Haan wo toh kartahi hu..''

''Etna pasand ki tujhe use shadi karna hain..'' Daya said.

''Kya/ Shadi..''

''Jayada natak maat kar Abhijeet.''

''Tujhe maine explain kia na Daya… Uski duniya alag hain Yaar… I don't want her to bring in this machine life. Or upar se wo mujhe etna pasand nahi karti ki mujhse shadi karei..''

''Tu uski chod.. pehle apni baat kar.. khud ka pata hain nahi logo ka bara khayal hain.''

''I have total control over my emotions.''

''Wo toh dikh hi raha hain ki keisa control hain,'' Daya smirked.

''Control hain. Tujhe samajh nahi aiga..''

''Samjha toh sahi..''

''Mujhe bohot gussa aya jab wo mujhse mili nahi… socha Mahesh uncle ko bolke tabhi ke tabhi shadi ki date fix karlu… bohot akad rahi thi. But I controlled. Yaha ane ke bad ketna bar try kia phone… bat hi nahi karti.. har bar control kia maine apne emotions ko ki jane de Abhijeet.. orna shadi kar leta…''

''You can't stand her being mad on you. Samjah raha hain na?''

''Haan.. samajh raha hu.. Yaar Daya please help me. I can't get her out of my mind and also I don't want her to marry. Friends banker reh saktey the… usne mana kar diya.''

''Phele tumhe ye samajhna hain Abhijeet ki tumhaar relationship ab friendship mei nahi raha. You have to think ahead of it. Or sabse pehle tumhe apne apse admit karna hoga ki You love her and you want her.''

''I can't be so selfish Daya.'' Abhijeet looked away.

''it's not being selfish Abhijeet.''

''Wo mujhe pasand nahi karti.. agar karti toh bat alag hota..''

''Make her.'' Daya shrugged.

''What?'' Abhijeet was surprised.

''Simple. Make her like you.''

''She's not that easy.''

''Of course not. But you have a plus point.''

''What is that'' Abhijeet was confused.

''She likes you enough already.'' Daya winked.

''Not in that sense.''

''Kisi bhi sense mei ho.. she likes you na..''

''Mujhe thik nahi lag raha hai Daya yesab.''

''Arggghhhh… I am leaving after this drink. Tujhse baat karna bekar hain… ''

''Teri car abhitaq aya nahi..''

''I will take yours.''

''No driver.''

''I will take a cab.''

''Phirse samjha mujhe…. Starting se..'' Abhijeet insisted.

''No way..''

''Please..''

''No..''

''Please…''

…

''…'''

''…''

..''.

Half an hour later Daya left. Abhijeet slept thinking about what he should do. That girl was making him nut.

Next day Abhijeet woke up with a new determination. He decided not to think about Tarika at all and concentrate on his work properly. He attended his all meetings, did his pending works and went to his house just after evening.

''Yesab kya hain Abhijeet? Tum kal bhi ghar nahi ai the..'' Mihir asked him.

''Baba.. aj agaya na.. ''

''Badi meherbani kar di ghar akar..'' Mohini slapped his check lightly with affection.

''Baba ap pura din ghar apr kartey kya ho? Office ajaya karo na.. aaj Mr oboroy puch rahe the apke bare mei.. ''

''Dekho Abhijeet mujhe ab ye office waffice mat bolaya karo..''

''kam ke liye thodi bol raha hu Baba.. kya ap bhi. Ghar pe bore nahi ho jatey.. office akar thoda time pass bhi ho jata apka.. isliye bol raha hu..''

''Main tumhare maa se khana banana sikh raha hu..''

''Haha.. khana banana.. kya ap bhi Baba.. is uamr mei..''

''Sari umaer toh business ke piche nikal gaya… ab jab tune sab jimmedari le hi liya hain to haram se apne sokh pure kar sakta hu..'' Mihir said.

''Haan.. bas ek bahu ajai bas…'' Mohini said.

Abhijeet looked away sensing where the conversation was moving.

''Maa.. mai kamre mei jata hu… aap mere liye ek cup green tea bhejwa dengi kya?''

Mihir wanted to interrupt bu Mihini stopped him and nodded at her son. Abhijeet left for his room smilingly.

He came out from bathroom after getting fresh and lied down on bed with a thud. He really had to take a decision. Mohini arrived with a cup of green tea.

''Maa.. apne ku taklif ki?'' Abhijeet sat up.

''Koi baat nahi beta,'' she placed the cup on table and sat down beside him.

''Din keisa tha?''

''Thik tha Maa..''

Abhijeet placed his head on his mother's lap. Mohini ruffled his hair slowly.

''Kya hua?'' Asked Mohini.

''Maa… main bohot confused hu kisi bat ko lekar.''

''Tu or confused?'' Mohini chuckled.

''haan Maa.''

''Bol kya baat hain.. sayad main madat kar du..''

Nahi maa.. ap rehne do.''

''Thik hain maat bata.. par mujhe tujhse kuch puchna hain. Puchu?''

''Hmm..''

''Tarika pasand hain tujhe?''

Abhijeet knew her question and so he didn't react upon listening this.

''Wo achi hain Maa..''

''Haan keh du kya Mahesh bhai ko?'' Mohini smiled.

''Maa.. maine kaha achi hain wo… shadi ke liye… I mean maine socha nahi..''

''Jhut ku bol raha hain?''

Abhijeet sat up.

''Usey nahi karna mujhse shadi..''

''Tu apni bata..''

''Par wo..''

''Abhi.. speak for yourself.''

''I don't know Maa. Mujhe samajh nahi araha hain. I want to be with her par shadi seems too much.''

''Arrange marriage type samajh le..''

''Kya maa ap bhi.. is age mei kon arrange marriage karta hain bhala.. or wo bhi main! Abhijeet Kappor.'' Abhijeet laughed.

''Toh jan pehchan bada le.. ''

''Problem hain na.. wo mujhse baat bhi nahi kar rahi hain..''

''Mana le ussey..''

''Bohot jiddi hain..''

''Tu bhi kam thodi hain..'' Mohini smiled and got up to leave.

''Jawab jaldi de dena..'' Mohini said stopping at the threshold, ''Mahesh bhaisab ko Tarika ki shadi ki bohot jaldi hain. Or bhi kuch ladke dekh rakhe hain unhone..''

''What?/''

''Haan.. so be quick,'' Mohini smiled and left.

Abhijeet was scared now. He really need to make a quick decision now. He called Tarika. Again and again until she picked up.

''Hello.. Abhijeet main busy..'' said Tarika from opposite side.

''One week se busy ho.. aisa kya kar rahi ho?'' Abhijeet cut her off.

''Kuch bhi karu.. tumhe kya?''

''Rat ko keisi business?''

''Main packing kar rahi hu..''

''Kaha ja rahi ho?''

''Jahannam. Tumse matlab?

''Tarika.. please don't fight and listen me out.''

''You listen me out Mr Abhijeet…''

''Please yaar… etna ku gussa ho? Sorry kaha na? Or ketni baar kahu?''

''Abhijeet I told you I need time..''

''It's been one week now..''

''I will let you know. Main bohot tension mei hu iswaqt.''

''Keisi tension Tarika. Batao mujhe.''

''Jane do.. tum.. tumhe pareshan hone ki jarurat nahi hain..''

''Tu.. tumahri shadi ki baat ho rahi hain isliye?''

''Tumhe keisey pata?"" Tariak was shocked.

''Tumhe shadi nahi karni?'' Abhijeet asked.

''Tumse toh bilkul nahi karni.''

''Mere elaba kisi se.''

''Karungi shadi bas abhi nahi karni..''

''Mujhmei kya kharabi hain?''

''Tum mere type ke nahi ho..'' Tarika taunted.

''I am serious Tarika..''

''Tumhe toh mujhse shadi nahi karni thi na..''

''Aagar kahu ki karna hain?''

''Mar khaoge?''

''Apne parents ke pasand se shadi kar logi? Ladka pasand ho yana ho koi fark nahi padta"?''

''Baba ko mere bare mujhse jayada fikar hain…''

''You wont say NO?'' Abhijeet wanted to be sured.

''Yes,''

''Kisi se bhi shadi karwa denge toh chalega?''

''haan.''

''Gusse mei nahi bol rahi ho na?''

''Are you drunk?''

''No.. chalo good night.''

''Good night?''

''Haan… so jao. Or sun, Vodka toh tu merehi sath piyegi samjhi?''

''Hel..'' Tarika tried to talk but the call was disconnected.

''Pagal kahi ka.. Kaal bas yaha se nikal jau.. shadi wadi gai bhar mei.. Sayad main Abhijeet ke sath thik nahi kar rahi hu.. koi baat nahi.. Mumbai jakar use millungi..'' Tarika started to pack her bag again.

…

Next morning Abhijeet reached Tarika village. He went to Tarika's home straight ready to take his decision. He decided to go with his heart and don't think about the consequences. He decided to be selfish. He was sure he could make everything right.

''Arey Abhijeet beta.. tum,'' Mahesh greeted him, ''bataya nahi ane waley ho? Ao ao beitho.''

''Namastey uncle. Keisey hain aap?''

''Thik hu.. beitho.''

They both sat down on sofa.

''Batao keisey ana hua? Tarika ko bolau?''

''Nahi Uncle, main apse milne aya hu.''

''Mujhse? Kya baat hain?''

''Uncle mujhe Tarika pasand hain. Shadi karna hain mujhe ussey.''

"'Beta..''

''I know bohot sidhey sidhey keh diya maine. Ma Baba se kehelwana chahiye tha.. par main khud hi agaya. I hope you don't mind.''

''Nahi beta.. par tum sach mei.. Tarika toh keh rahi thi..''

''Wo hamare bich thoda problem ho gai thi jane se pehle.. isliye sayad usne gusse mei keh diya ho. Abhi bhi sayad mana karein..''

'' Abhijeet.. main Tarika ko force nahi karunga.''

''Wo toh apke pasand ke ladke se hi shadi karegi na. Main apko pasand hu na?''

''Main use puch lu pehle?''

''Apko khusi nahi hui?'' Abhijeet acted like being hurt.

''Aisi baat nahi hain beta.. main bohot khush hu…''

''Baba.. apne mera stethoscope or apron dekha kya? Maine bed pe rakha tha.. pata nahi kaha chala gaya..'' Tarika came downstairs shouting.

Abhijeet stood up looking at her. She was wearing a white chudidar and white kamiz with white scarf. Her hair was left untied.

''Tum?'' Tarika was surprised to see Abhijeet there.

''Main. Kaha tha na..'' he winked.

''Kya kaha tha?'' tarika was angry.

''Beta.. wo Abhijeet yaha..'' Mahesh interrupted.

''Di di..apka apron or ye ste… scope..'' A child of around 8 years came near Tarika and handed her an apron and stethoscope. Tariak took them.

''Ketni baar kaha hain beta ye khelne ki chiz nahi hain..''

''Ham doctor doctor khel rahe the..

''Chalo jao yaha se..''

''Mumbai se is bar mere liye bohot sare chocolates lana mat bhulna..''

''dat dekhe hai apne.. chalo..''

The kid ran away.

Abhijeet was looking at her stunned.

''Tum Mumbai ja rahi ho?'' Abhijeet asked.

''Haan.. wahi rehti hu main.'' Tarika said with attitude.

''Tum.. doctor ho?''

''Ji haan. Mujhe der ho rahi hain. Train chut jaigi..''

Abhijeet laughed out lodly.

''Oh God.. Hahaha..''

''Ismei hasne ki kya baat hain!''

''Kuch nahi.. jao.. Train chut rahi thi na tumhari.''

''Tarika beta Abhijeet…'' Mahesha interfered.

''Nahi uncle usey jane dijiye. Bye Tarika.

''Bye. Bye baba.. apna khayal rakhna.'' Tariak hugged her father and left. Tarika was slightly irritated with his behaviour. She thought he would offer her a ride back to Mumbai. And she thought him to be surprised a little more. Or was he playing with her all along? Did he already know she's a doctor? How couldn't he?

''Tum has ku rahe ho beta?'Mahesh was surprised.

''Kuch nahi uncle. Ap ye bataiye.. kis cheez ki doctor hai wo? Or konse hospital mei hain/''

''Tumhe nahi pata? Kamal hain!''

''Ye kabhi puchna hua nahi use… you know idhar udhar ki batey kartey kartey.. bataiye na..''

''Beta cancer ke upar padai kar rahi ahi wo.. AK hospital mei..''

''Haha.. thank you uncle. Mian apko phone karta hu badmei.. ab main chalta hu..''

''Par beta.. aise kuch khaye piye bina..''

''Shadi ke date fix karne ainge na ham.. jaldi wapasa unga.''

Abhijeet took his blessings and left.

.

.

 **KK:Phew! Finally done. Long chapter.**

 **Yaar rapanzal mujhe nahi pata apko Tariak ke sath mere resemblance ku lagtey hain.. par ais akuch hain nahi. Pehle bhi kisi ne claim kia tah ki main Tariak ke jadiye apne apko represent karti hu.. but aisa hain nahi. I am not what I write :P Anyways, thanks for your reviews guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tere Mere Dil**

….

There was a constant smile on his face while drivig back to Mumbai. How lucky he was! Just when he decided to become selfish he received the news which helped him to feel less selfish. And he felt sheepish too. How could he miss this information about her. Why wasn't he informed earlier? But when he recalled the events he remembered he actually never let anyone tell this and Tarika deliberately had hided the entire matter from him.

His phone rang and it was his mother.

''Haan maa..''

''Jaha bhi hain, jo bhi kam ho.. ghar aa tu.''

''Ku maa? Koi problem hain?''

''Jo kaha hai wo kar.'' Mohini cut the call.

''Maa..''

Abhijeet shrugged and drove towards his home. Upon reaching there he discovered his parents sitting on sofa with stiff faces.

''Kya hua? Aplog aisey ku dekh rahe hai mujhe?''

''Tu Mahesh se milne gaya tha?'' Mihir asked.

''Haan..''

''Kya main puch sakta hu ku?"'

''Apko agar ye pata hain ki main waha gaya tha toh ye bhi pata hoga ki main waha ku gaya tha.''

''Abhijeet, baat ko golgol ghumao mat or sidhey sidhey jawab do.'' Mihir stood up.

''Main unhe Tarika se shadi ki baat batane gaya tha..''

''Aisey ku beta..'' Mohini stood up and moved towards her son, ''hamey aisey bina batay.. bata sakta tha na..''

''Mujhe samajh nahi araha hai ki aplog is baat ko etna khich ku rahe hain? Aplogo nehi pasand kia tha Tarika ko mere liye? Toh ab kar raha hu na mai shadi.. toh problem kya hain?''

''Problem tarika mei hain Abhijeet… aiseh nahi bolte jake.. hamey bata sakte the na tum.. ye India hain.. or shadi tumhari arrange ho rahi hain.''

''Hold on Baba… shadi mere arrange nahi ho rahi hain. I love Tarika. Bohot pasand karta hu main usey. Shadi bhi usi se karunga. Chaye jo bhi ho jain. Main Mahesh uncle se mafi mange ke aya hu istarah bina batay waha chale jane ke liye. Kuch reason the weisey waha jane ka. Aisehi chala nahi gaya tha main.'' Abhijeet explain.

''Dekho beta,'' said Mohini, '' Mahesh bhaisab ko tum bohot pasand ho par wo Tarika ke marji ke khilaf uski shadi tumse nahi karange.. or pata nahi ku unhe aisa lagta hain ki Tarika tumse shadi nahi karna chahti.''

''Nahi karna chahti hogi. But I will make her agree. Apko wo pasand hain na? Wahi apki ghar ki bahu banegi.''

''Etni pasand hain wo tujhe?'' Mohini smiled.

''Haan Maa. Bohot jayada.''

''Toh phir pehle mana ku kia tha?'' Mihir asked.

''Tab pasand nahi thi na shadi ke liye. Par ab hain. '' Abhijeet blushed.

''Toh shadi ki taiyariya kare?'' Mihir asked.

''Kya Baba ap bhi! Pehle Tarika ko haan toh karne do.''

''thik hain.. thik hain..'' Mihir laughed.

''Weisey Baba Tarika doctor hain apko pata tha kya?''

''Kya matlab pata tha? Ku nahi pata hoga bhai?''

''Mujhe pata nahi tha na. Aj hi pata chala!''

''KYA!""  
''Haan Baba..''

''Maine bataya toh tha tujhe phone pe..''

''Wo main… maine apki puri batey suni nahi thi… wo main… bich mei phone side pe rakh ke drink..''

''Abhijeet..'' Mihir was angry.

''Par ab pata hain na..''

''Toh tumne ye janne ki baad use shadi karne ka faisala kia ki wo ek doctor hain?'' Asked Mohini.

''Kya maa ap bhi. Nahi..''

''Nahi?"'

''Nahi. Main toh Mahesh uncle se shadi ki hi baat karne gaya tha tab pata chala mujhe. Tarika aj Mumbai ai hain. Wo yahi rehti hain.''

''Haan is sal Mumbai shift hui hain. Parai usne Delhi se ki hain. Bataya tha tujhe. Par tune suna nahi..'' Mihir Taunted his son.

''Sorry na Baba..''

Abhijeet's phone rang.

''Haan Sara..''

''Sir you have meeting with Oboroys within one hour.''

''Shit man! I totally forgot. I will be there in 40 minutes.''

''Okay sir. Bye.''

''Bye.''

Abhijeet cut the call.

''Mujhe jana hoga.. sham ko bat kartey hain.''

''Thik hain.. aram se jana.'' Said Mohini from behind While Abhijeet ran out of the gate.

The rest of the day went busy for him. At night when he left his office he dialled Tarika's number a couple of time but she didn't pick up. Abhijeet was irritated a bit but then realized he had done enough to make her angry. He had talked about their marriage to her parents and that's too without her agreement. Not being wanted to be questioned by his parents he decided to spend the night at his apartment. The night wasn't good for him. All the while he was thinking about his decision. Now, when he had already taken the step he was feeling like considering his decision. Was it too hurry? But they would have married her off with another guy and he couldn't bear that. Now everything depended on Tarika's behaviour. Sure, she wouldn't be pleased with his visiting but he had to make her understand somehow. He wished he wouldn't mess up things the following day and tried to sleep.

 **NEXT MORNING,**

He went to AK hospital in search of her and. He called her but her phone was switched off. So, he moved to the reception and inquired.

''Excuse me ma'm, can you inform Dr Tarika that she's having a guest. Actually her phone is switched off.'' Abhijeet asked the receptionist.

The receptionist was busy so she didn't answer him.

''Excuse me miss,'' he asked her again.

''Which department?'' The receptionist asked.

''How many Dr Tarika do you have in your hospital?'' Abhijeet was confused.

''I don't know all the doctors here and also the doctors have rotations. If you can't tell me then please excuse me. You can see I am very busy.''

Abhijeet rolled his eyes.

''Cancer department. What was that.. hmm, yeah Oncology department.''

''Sir, this is a cancer hospital. And we have many branches.''

''Like?''

Though irritated the receptionist continued,

''Hamato Oncology? Onco medicine? Onco surgery? Onco radiation? Onco…''

''Wait…'' Abhijeet stopped her and took a deep breathe. Seeing his confused state the receptionist felt a little pitty and searched for Dr Tarika in PC.

''Dr Tarika, Hamato Oncology… she had night shift yesterday. Means she's off duty today.''

''Toh etne der se pareshan ku kia mujhe!'' Abhijeet was enraged.

''Excuse me?'' The receptionist objected.

''Ku.. kuch nahi.. ap mujhe unka address de sakti hain?'' Abhijeet asked sweetly.

''Do you even know her or you are playing with me?'' The receptionist asked suspiciously.

''Of Course I know her. She's my friend.''

The receptionist didn't reply him and started to talk with other persons.

''Arey yaar ye toh gussa ho gain..''

Abhijeet decided to leave for then. He thought to ask about her to his parents. They might know it. Just when he was about to get into his car he saw Tarika coming out of hospital. A smile appeared on his face right away and when he watched her antics his smile got broader. She stretched her hands upwards and took a deep fresh breath. Her hair was untidy, messed up after the long night hours and her clothes were crumped. She was wearing jeans and kurti and her apron was in her hand.

''Good morning,'' Abhijeet said with a smile and leaning slightly against his car.

Tarika got startled. She looked at him intently and started to walk away from him towards another direction.

''Arey listen..'' Abhijeet followed her.

''Mujhe tumse baat nahi karni Abhijeet. Go away.''

''Tarika please.. I insist. Ek bar sun lo..'' Abhijeet tried to match her pace.

''Not now Abhijeet.''

Abhijeet held her left wrist gently and Tarika stopped immediately.

''Please. Tumhe hamari friendship ki kasam.''

''Keisi friendship Mr Abhijeet Kapoor?'' Tarika said, hurt.

Abhijeet looked down accepting her acquisition. Tarika look around and saw her colleagues around the hospital and she didn't want to create a scene.

''Mera night shift tha. I am very tired and sleepy. Bad mei baat karein?''

''Bad mei kab?'' Abhijeet looked up. His voice was demanding. ''Kal se koshish kar raha hu tum mera phone bhi receive nahi kar rahi ho. I also don't want to create scene in front of your hospital but I don't have any option.'' Abhijeet raised his voice a little.

''Don't use that tone with me. Not after doing all these,'' Tarika said strictly and freed her wrist from his grip.

Abhijeet calmed himself. He wasn't supposed to behave like this. He made himself understand and taking a deep breath he started again. This time with a soft voice.

''Breakfast kia tumne?''

''Nahi,'' said Tarika rudely.

''Sath mei karein?''

''Stop with this Abhijeet.''

''Mujhe ek chance toh do apne apko explain karne ka. Please,'' Abhijeet begged.

Tarika thought for a while.

''Thik hain. Chalo. Samne hi ek acha sa restaurant hain breakfast keliye.''

Abhijeet grinned.

''Thank you.''

Tarika kept her face straight and walked ahead of him.

After sometimes they were sitting at the restaurant.

''Bolo.''

''Kya logi?''

''I am not hungry… main yaha bas tumhari batey sunne ai hu..''

''Par mujhe toh bhuk laga hain.. Gopal ke allu parat kafi miss kar raha hu.. allu paratahi order kartei hain..''

''As you wish.''

Abhijeet called the waiter and ordered allu parata, kheer, dahi and two cups of coffee.

''Pata nahi Tarika kaha se shuru karu..'' Abhijeet was hesitated to talk.

''Tumne aisa ku kia Abhijeet?'' Tarika asked hurt.

'' I love you Tarika,'' said Abhijeet straight taking Tarika aback.

''Abh-''

''No Tarika. It's true.''

''Aisey keisey? Tumhe toh main pasand nahi thi na? Ye bas tumahara zid hain Abhijeet.''

''Haan.. zid hain keh sakti ho. I am stubborn. Shadi karna zid hain par the fact that I love you has nothing to do with this zid. I really do love you.''

''And when did you realize that?'' Tarika asked not believing him.

''A couple of days. But I was in denial. Not any more though. Parso jab maa ne kaha ki Mahesh uncle ko tumhari shadi ki bohot jaldi hain or unhe mera faisala jaldi janna hain toh main apne apko rok nahi paya Tarika. I wanted to take time and I wanted to take it slow. Par mujhe tumhe khona nahi tha. USwaqt jo thik laga mujhe maine wahi kia.''

''Achanak se… I mean.. jab pata chala main doctor hu, gaon ki gawar nahi hu toh tumhara selfish self jag utha or tumhe ye decision lene se majboor kar diya?''

''You think so low of me?''

''Is mei low think ki baat nahi hain. I respect your decision of not marrying someone who could not fit in your society. And for your kind information I still do not fit in your society.''

''I don't care anymore Tarika.''

''because I am a doctor now?''

''Stop with this Tarika. Kya doctor doctor laga ke rakha hain tumne? Haan main manta hu ki mujhe is baat se bohot khusi hui ki you are doctor and that I don't have to drag you out of your world but ye baat toh mujhe kal pata chala.. uncle se shadi karne ki baat kehne ke baad.''

Tarika rolled her eyes and looked away not believing him.

''Meri chodo.. tumhe kya problem hain?'' Abhijeet asked.

''Bohot problem hain mujhe..''

''Jeisey?''

''Jeisey ki I don't love you. I want a doctor partner, someone of my field. Jiske sath main medical ke batey kar saku…''

''Doctor doctor khlena hain kya ghar pe? Or baat karne ki hazaro topic hain.. koi medical topic pe ku baat karne lagey! Kya yaar tum bhi! Or tum toh keh rahi thi Uncle jisse bhi tumhari shadi karwainge tum ussehi shadi kar logi… why not me? Mujh mei kya kharabi hain Tarika? At least mujhe janne ki koshish toh karo.. ''

''Tumme koi kharabi nahi hain Abhijeet. I am sure you will be good as a partner. Par ham ..''

''Bas.. tum janti ho na ki I can be a good partner toh just give me a chance. Or ye dosti wosti chodo.. dosti se hi payar ki shuruwat hoti hain jayadatar..''

''Kafi achi hindi bol rahe ho..'' Tariak teased him.

''Hindi novel par raha hu..'' Abhijeet taunted.

''Dekho Abhijeet baat ye bhi nahi hain.. main problem is mujhe issal shadi nahi karni.. ghar mei chacha ne Baba ka sar kharap kar rakha hain.. koi NRI se shadi karwane ke liye and all… Mujhe issal kisi se shadi nahi karni.. na tumse na kisi or se..''

''Next year karogi mujhse shadi?'' Abhijeet asked like a kid.

Tarika laughed.

''Kya tum bhi.. you are so stubborn. Next year sayad tume mujhse shadi na karna ho.. you know.. you can have a change of heart.''

''Ghumao mat bat ko.. sidhe sidhey jawab do..''

''Matlab ek saal date karna chahtey ho mujhe?'' Tarika flirted.

''Weisahi kuch..''

''Nahi ho sakta..''

''Ho sakta hain… we will announce our engagement phir ek adh mahina kar kar ke post pone kartey rahenge dates… ya phir main khud uncle se baat kar lunga, ya phir Baba…''

Tarika looked at him amazed.

''Tum mujhse shadi karkehi manoge na? Even if I say no?''

''Kisi se payar karti ho?'' Asked Abhijeet looking down.

''Nahi..'' she looked at him.

Abhijeet looked up and smile.

''Na kahogi phir bhi shadi karunga aisa nahi hain.. par main akhir taq koshish karunga..''

''Or agar phir bhi mera na ho toh?''

''Tab dekha jaiga.. btw, ek sawal puchu?/''

''Hmm,'' Tarina nodded.

''Ek saal shadi ku nahi karna hain?''

''Abhi abhi training join kia hain na.. or..''

''Or?''

''Umm.. ''

''Acha thik hain mat batao… main Baba se kahu kya Mahesh uncle ko bol ne liye? Wo apne tarikey se samjha denge unhe.''

''Abhijeet..''

''You don't have to say yes to me at the end of the year. As a friend tumhari madat kar raha hu.. haan bas ..''

''Bas?''

''Bas badle mei let me try to impress you, will you?''

Tarika chuckled.

''Don't you blush?'' Abhijeet asked offended.

''Tum blush karwa nahi patey.. your fault. Orna blush kon nahi karta.''

''Abhi blush karwa sakta hu main tumhe..'' Abhijeet winked.

''I am not challenging you. Par pata hain mian tum pe bohot gussa thi.. ab gussa thanda ho gaya..''

''Sach?''

''Haan..''

''Toh tum mujhe date karogi?''

''Abhijeet! Date nahi.. but yea I will let you impress me. Wesey mujhe impress karna muskil hain.''

''I will manage. Thank you so much Tarika..''

''Here's your breakfast..'' The waiter served the breakfast and left.

While eating Tarika spoke up without looking at Abhijeet.

'' Aagar ek saal bad bhi tumhe mujhse shadi karna ho toh I am saying yes..''

Abhijeet looked up.

''What? Achanak?... I mean..''

''Baba ko hurt nahi kar sakti… or tumne sahi kaha mujhe mere baba ke pasand ke ladke se shadi karna hain or tum otne bure bhi nahi ho..''

''What? Then why these dramas?''

Tarika smiled ruefully and ate.

''Wait. Is it because I am helping you and these one year thing.. Listen Tarika you don't have to do it. If you don't feel like marrying me then you won't gonna marry me.''

''And a while ago you were the stubborn one here.. Now what happened? Are you too confident that you will persuade me to marry you in this one year?'' Tarika joked.

''Tarika I am serious. Don't make me feel guilt.''

''Don't make me feel guilt either.''

''Okay we will think about it later. You free tomorrow? Wanna hang out somewhere?''

''You are not busy?''

''I will make some time for you.''

''I have evening shift tomorrow.''

''Oh.. you have this month's schedule ready?''

''Yeah, why?''

''Mail me.. I will ask Sara to arrange my meetings accordingly… so that at least once a week we can spend an evening together.''

''You will make your secretary do your personal stuffs?''

''She's well paid.. and its part of her work.'' Abhijeet said, astonished.

Tarika shook her head and kept eating.

''Btw Tarika Thanks… ''

''Ab ku thanks?''

''Pata hain Village se aneke bad aj jake mujhe light feel ho raha hain… I am feeling so good.''

Tarika smiled.

''I am sorry that I made you feel like that..''

''You weren't totally unreasonable.''

Tarika smiled and they finished their breakfast. Tarika lived nearby so she walked to her apartment and Abhijeet drove off to his office.

.

 **.KK": So why Tarika neeed 1 year? Was she susing Abhijeet for her benefits? Will Abhijeet still want to marry Tarika after one year? To know stay tuned.**

 **Chapter is dedicated to my 100** **th** **reviewer of this story adity.**


	10. Chapter 10

" **Tere Mere Dil''**

…

Abhieet and Tarika were sitting at a table for two in a big restaurant. Abhieet finished ordering and turned to Tarika.

''You want to add anything?''

Tarika shook her head.

''That will be enough,'' Abhijeet said to the waiter.

''A lemon juice with extra sugar.'' Tarika added at the last moment. ''And can I have it before the starter?''

''Sure ma'am. Anything else?''

''No thanks.'' Tarika smiled.

''Have a nice evening maám,'' the waiter said and disappeared.

''You thirsty?'' Abhijeet asked.

''Yeah and a bit hypoglycaemic too.'' Tarika smiled.

Abhijeet poured a glass of water and forwarded it towards Tarika.

''Thanks,'' Tarika smiled and drank a little.

''I am sorry.'' Tarika apologized. ''I'm late. Actually I had got an emergency.''

''I can understand,'' said Abhijeet.

''I know you are not okay with it. You are very punctual and..''

''Tarika, it's okay. I go with my plans and routine but I know a doctor can't always follow their routine schedule.''

Tarika looked at him for a couple of second and then chuckled.

'' Abhijeet, you don't have to behave like this. If you are irked you have to tell me. You should let it out. This is not how a relationship will work.''

''If I shout on you for being late then you gonna have a very good reason to call off our marriage.''

''So, this is why you are so humble?''

''I am always humble,'' Abhijeet said plainly.

''Abhijeet..''

''Stop with this Tarika. Let me try to be your type. Will you?''

''I don't want you to do this Abhijeet. Don't you understand? I want you to behave yourself.''

''I am not behaving myself at all since I have met you.'' Abhijeet dismissed the topic.

Tarika sighed and just then her phone rang. Abhijeet made an irritated sound. Traika looked at him and he didn't try to hide his disappointment. Nevertheless, Tarika picked up her phone avoiding his gaze on her.

''Hello. … Hmm, yeah I know. What about that?... But how?... I am off duty today Mishka… acha, okay… add two ampule injection cotson stat. I am coming.''

She cut the call and looked at Abhijeet.

''Your lemon juice,'' Abhijeet said looking at the glass which the waiter had just placed and left.

''Abhijeet, I..''

''You said you are hypoglycaemic… Have it.'' Abhijeet said coldly.

Tarika drank the whole glass in one go.

''Easy girl..'' Abhijeet warned her but she was done by that time and placed the glass on table.

''Abhijeet. I promise I will make it up to you.''

''Emergency right?''

''Yeah…''

''I will drop you then..''

''No, it's okay. You have your dinner. I will call you.''

Tarika stood up. Abhijeet was steel on his chair and wasn't looking at her. He was having hard time controlling his disappointments.

''It's the second time you are calling off our dinner this week.''

''I can't help it Abhijeet. I am sorry. I..''

Her phone rang and she cut the call.

''I will call you,'' said Tarika and rushed out the restaurant.

Abhijeet closed his fist.

''Sir, your order will be served in next 10 minutes.'' The waiter informed him.

''Can I have a paper and pen?'' Abhijeet asked the waiter.

''Sure sir,'' said the waiter and forwarded a slip note book and pen to him.

Abhijeet write down Tarika's hospital address, her name and ward number.

''Pack the food and send them in this address. Okay?''

''Sure sir,''

Abhijeet gave him his credit card.

.

Abhijeet left the restaurant and sat on his car. He dialled Daya's number.

''Drink?''

'' Busy with client. Call you later,'' Daya said shortly and cut the call.

''Fuck my life.''

Abhijeet drove towards his apartment.

..

Tarika sat on her bed of hospital cabin, tired after fighting with the death for more than two hours on behalf of a 10 years old girl. She massaged her neck and closed her eyes.

''I need sleep,'' Tarika murmured opening her eyes and noticed a food parcel on her table from the same restaurant she was with Abhijeet.

'A nursed entered with a water bottle.

''Ye parcel leke kon aya tha?'' Tarika aksed.

''Doctor restaurant sehi aya tha koi sayad.''

''Acha thik hain.''

''Doctor ye water bottle. Parcel mei wine hain. Ap,..''

''Thank you.'' Tarika smiled.

''Tumne dinner kia?''

''Haan doctor. Shift start hoen se pehlehi kar liya tha.''

''Okay. Doctor Nidhi ko bolwa dogi please?''

''Sure doctor.''

Tarika smiled and the nurse left.

Tarika took out her phone and dialled Abhijeet's number.

''Hello,'' answered Abhijeet.

''Busy?''

''I am not a doctor. Mere pass thori kuch hota hain karne ko. Beitha hu,'' mocked Abhijeet.

''You know you are sounding very cute right now,'' Tarika giggled.

''How's your patient?''

''Better. Tumne dinner nahi kia na?''

''Tarika let's not talk about it okay.''

''Chalo at least gussa toh aya tumhe mujhpar. At least you are behaving normal.''

''Tumhe toh ulta kehna chahiye tha..''

''Like?''

''Like, do hi bar mei aise react kar raha hu.. mera life toh aisehi hain.. tumhe samajhna hoga .. etc etc.''

''Tumhare jagah main bhi hoti toh gusssa ata. Aisa toh nahi hain achanak se plan bana tha hamara. Sara ne kafi muskil se tumahar schedule match kia tha mere sath. Par..''

''Tarika.. you are making me to fall for you more with your talk,'' said Abhijeet lovingly, listening her explanation.

''Hahaha..'' Tarika giggled again.

''Kabhikadar blush kar diya karo..'' Abhijeet complained.

''Karwake dekhao..''

''Now you are challenging me Dr Tarika.'' Abhijeet finally smiled.

''Hasey na tum?''

''Nahi..'' Abhijeet made a straight face.

''Jhut.. tum jarur hase hogey..''

''Acha fine.''

''Maaf kia matlab?''

''Tab taq nahi jab taq ek proper dinner na ho jai sath.. weisey main au kya hospital? To finish the dinner?'' Abhijeet joked.

''Maine already Nidhi ko invite kar diya.'' Tarika smiled.

''Oh.. Nidhi Tumahri room mate?''

''Haan. Uska aj night shift hain.''

''Tch, toh main tumhare apartment ajata parcel lekar…''

''Rakhi hain apartment mei. Tin log rehtey hain ham..''

''Wo haan.. sorry. Night stay karogi hospital mei?''

''Nahi nahi.. ye dinner karke chali jaungi.. morning shift hain mera kal.''

''Wow! FOOD!''

Abhijeet heard a female voice at background.

''Enjoy the dinner. Good night.''

''Tum bhi kuch kha lena.''

''I am already in bed. Bye.''

Abhijeet cut the call.

''Kissey baat kar rahi thi?'' Nidhi asked suspiciously.

''Apne dost se. Childhood friend bataya tha na..'' Tarika put off her phone. ''Chal ajaa.. tere favourite restaurant ka khana hain.''

''Tune apna friend ka nam nahi bataya hamey..'' Nidhi said taking out the food from parcel. ''wine? Tu kab se wine piney lagi?'''

''Tu piti hain na? Pi lena..''

''Bheja kisney hain ye? Tu mere liye toh wine order karne se rahi..'' She asked checking the bottle of wine.

''Mere us friend ne.. ''

''Acha.. usey pata nahi hain ki tu..''

''Dekh, mujhe bhuk bohot lagi hain.. agar tujhe mera dimag khana hain toh bad mei ajana..''

''Arey mujhe bhi bhuk lagi hain yaar. Par ye wine main Sameer sir ko dene wali hu kaal, if you don't mind. Ye sayad sir ka favourite hain. Rememebr last month unke ghar pe jo party tha waha kisi ne sir ko ye wala wine gift kia tha..''

''Isbar kya kar diya tune jo gift dene ki jarurat pad gain..''

''Batati hu pehle serve toh kar..''

…

…

After two days all the three girls got a night off together and so they decided to have a movie marathon after dinner. Rakhi and Nidhi were selecting movies online sitting on sofa and Tarika was brushing her teeth. Brushing, she ran to the kitchen for switching off the gas.

''I asked you guys to switch off the gas,'' Tarika complained with brush in her mouth. Her words came out muffled.

The girls didn't pay any hid to her and kept looking at the laptop.

''Mil gaya… ye wala dekhtey hain. Now you see me… Good one.'' Said Rakhi.

''Hmm, let's scroll some more..'' said Nidhi.

Tarika rolled her eyes and suddenly noticed a magazine on tea table beside sofa. Surprised, she took that magazine and looked at the cover image.

''Abhijeet!'' She murmured.

''Kya baat hain! I didn't know you know him,'' said Nidhi still engorged in her laptop.

''What's he doing in this fashion magazine? I thought he's a businessman.'' Tarika mocked.

''The magazine casted an interview of him this month. He has been selected for most stylish businessman of the year.'' Nidhi informed her.

''The credit doesn't belong to him though..'' Rakhi added.

''Matlba?" Tarika asked.

''It's the famous fashion expert Richa Evans from France, his personal shopper.''

''Personal shopper! Why the heck would someone hire this much expensive fashion expert just for shopping?'' Tarika was confused and way too much disappointed.

''Gotta find ways to spend your money you know!'' Nidhi mocked. ''Hey, mil gaya.. mil gaya.. ja tu jaldi se mu dhokey aa..''

Tarika came out from washroom and sat beside the girls on sofa. The movies started. She took the magazine and started reading his interview there. Rakhi took away the magazine and glared at her. Tarika concentrate on movie.

''Arey yaar! Ye wifi ko kya ho gaya!'' Nidhi shouted out of irritation.

She went to check the connection.

''Hua kya?'' Rakhi asked.

''Connection toh thik hain..'' Nidhi said.

''Ruk main ati hu..'Rakhi joined her. They tried for a couple of minutes but nothing worked. Finally they called the agent they used to call _wifi guy_ and started scolding him.

Tired of their drama Tarika decided to call Abhijeet and asked him about his interview on magazine. The net value of his business was an eye candy. Was he really that rich? Tarika shrugged, smiling and moved towards the balcony calling him.

He picked up after third ringtone and answered shortly.

''Hello,'' his voice was business like.

''Tum toh kafi ameer ho!'' Tarika teased him.

He took some seconds before answering. Tarika could feel him smiling on the opposite side.

''In a meeting.'' He answered shortly.

'Shit! Sorry. Batana chahiye tha na..'' Tarika closed her eyes tight.

''Will call you later.''

Abhijeet cut the call and handed the phone back to Sara. He then turned towards the two person sitting in front of him.

''Sorry for the interruption gentlemen.''

''Ah, girlfriend thing. We can understand.'' Said one of them.

Abhijeet gave a short smile not giving away any information about his personal life and continued describing his project plan to them.

.

Tarika cut the call and cursed herself for calling him like that and behaving so immature.

''Tarika… come. Aagay connection wapas.'' Said Nidhi.

''I am telling you guys. Next month se ham dusra connection lene wale hain,'' Rakhi groaned.

Tarika joined them and movie started.

After the movie three of them moved into their respective rooms. Tarika logged into whatsapp and a couple of minutes later her phone rang with his name flashing on the screen.

''Tum soi nahi abtaq?'' Tarika asked.

''Tumhara movie khatam hone ka wait kar raha tha.. or tumhara online ane ka..''

''Agar main online nahi ati toh?''

''You usually log in before sleeping. Or agar nahi ati toh weisey bhi abhi call karne wala tha.. Tumne bataya tha 9.00 baje se movie night hain toh after 2.30 minutes..''

''Thik hain, thik hain. Apne ye detective giri apne pass rakho,''

Abhijeet smiled.

''Kaha ho?'' Tarika asked.

''Apne apartment pe,''

''Ghar ku nahi gain?''

''Etna ku sawal puch rahi ho like a typicall GF. So now we are in official relationship, huh?'' Abhijeet teased.

''I am not blushing if its what you wanted me to do,'' said Tarika with a straight face.

''Haha.. khair choro. Kya keh rahi thi tum? Acahank se wo baat ku?''

''Arey haan.. tumhara interview para magazine mei..''

''Tum fashion magazine bhi parti ho! Impressive.''

''Haan.. wo Nidhi or Rakhi ke waja se dekh leti hu kabhi kabhi.. par tum..''

''Yaar pucho maat. I didn't want to do that. But the magazine has very high connections and they literally forced me to do this. Upar se Richa bhi insist karne lagi.. toh bas..''

''Personal shopper huh.. acha hain.. Ab shopping ke liye bhi kisi ko rakhna parta hain .. kamal hain!''

''Weisey don't worry.. tumhe shopping mei jana pasand hain toh I will accompany you. No problem.''

''Ku, mere liye personal shopper nahi rakhogey?'' Tarika said, somehow angry with the total _personal shopper_ fact.

''Mujhe laga tumhe ye baat pasand nahi aigi toh bas.. matlab..''

''Jane do.. tum ameero ki baat kcuh or hain..''

''yaar Tarika aise taunt mat mara karo..'' Abhijeet complained.

''Fine. Ye tumne apna favourite food bataya Mexican food.. mujhe laga tumhe indian khana pasand hain..''

''Indian khana toh always top pe hain or rahega… But Mexican food is also very good. You should try.''

''I tried and I didn't like it.''

''Acha! So, apart from Indian food tumhe konsa food pasand hain?''

''Sandwich..''

''Hein!''

''Easy to make.. easy to eat.'' Tarika said dryly.

''Tum bhi na.. ''

''Tumhara favourite color black kab se hogaya? Wo toh blue tha..''

''Yaar Tarika tum kya lekar beith gain.. magazine interview se mujhe compare kar rahi ho! That wasn't my marriage interview..''

''Nahi.. mujhe janna hain..''

''Oh common Tarika. Why the world need to know my favourite colour. That was a stupid question. I had told that good lady to discard the damn question but she added it anyways. Huh! Not everyone needs to know my favourite colour, do they?'' Abhijeet sounded excited.

''Who owes to know this?''

''Someone very close… like my family, my good better best friends and..''

''And?''

''And you,'' he said romantically.

''Abhijeet!'' Tarika felt blood rushing under her face's skin.

''Damn Tarika! Did you just blush?''

''No..'' Tarika made a straight face.

''No you did. Damn it! I missed it.''

''Abhijeet! Main phone rakh rahi hu.. bye,,''

''No no no.. you admit it first.''

''Good night Abhijeet,'' Tarika cut the call.

She lied down on bed and tried to remember did she really blush? That stupid punk. Tarika scolded him on her mind and went to sleep.

Abhijeet smiled looking at the phone. Sleep would go for a walk now leaving him awake. He wouldn't mind though.

.

 **KK": Hope you liked the chapter. Please review and let me know.**


	11. Chapter 11

Tere Mere Dil

….

Tarika's legs were hurting after the long morning round around the ward. She massaged her back of the nech while walking through the busy corridor when she coiled with Nidhi.

''Kya kar rahi hain? Dekh ke nahi chal sakti kya?'' Tarika snapped at her roommate.

''Kaha thi tu yaar? Kab se tera phone try kar rahi hu..''

''Round pet hi. Kyu? Kya hua?''

''Board of members ke meeting ho raha hain.''

''Yeah, I know. Maine Dr Sing se kaha ki main attend nahi karungi toh chalega toh he said okay. Isliey nahi gain. Weisey bhi waha meri baat koi suntan nahi.. khamakha tumlogo ne mujhe vote dekar Trainee mei se presenter bana diya.''

''Arey amin use.. use Kaminey ko dekha hospital mei.''

''Kis Kaminey ko?''

''Wahi… Dhanraj Gill.''

''What? Woy aha kya kar raha hain?''

''I don't know. Wo meeting room se bahar nikal raha tha tab dekha maine… Maine socha tu meeting mei hain toh tujhe pata hoga.. isliye phone kar rahi thi.''

''Wo yaha ku aya hoga? Board of memebers ne toh pehlehi wo back ground wali open filed usey bechne se mana kar diya tha..''

''He needs that land for his Mall Tarika. Or wo etne asani se har manne walo mei se nahi hain..''

''Uski Mall kuch ek adh feet choti ban jaigi toh kya ho jaiga! Ku pichey para hain wo is hospital ke! Disgusting.'' Tarika was irritated.

''Haan wo toh hain.. or mere hisab se toh Hospital ke etney pass Mall bannahi nahi chahiye. Pata nahi permission keisey mil gaya isey!''

''Money speaks yaar.''

''Acha, tu jake pehle sir se puch toh sahi ki hua kya meeting mei.''

''Haan.. jati hu..''

Tarika took a few steps ahead and her pace became slow. A man walked towards her with slow, intimidating steps and stood in front of her direct view. He was wearing a Black complete. He was taller than her, bear trimmed, fair complexion. Pocketing his hand he looked at her face and smirked.

''So, Dr Tarika… what did you say… Umm,'' he pretended to remember, ''yeah, is hospital ke dehlij nahi langney dogi tum mujhe.. see, I am in your hospital.''

''Ab log besharam ho toh kya kar saktey hain.. etni sunne ke bad bhi mu uthake chaley atey hain!'' Tarika shrugged. Behind her Nidhi giggled. That man looked at Nidhi with fiery eyes and she stopped immediately.

''Listen Dr Tarika..''

''Main sun hi rahi hu.. ap boltey rahiye.. or apki baat khatam ho jai toh chaltey baniye. Okay?'' tarika said rudely making his blood boiled in anger.

''Tumhe pata nahi tum kissey baat kar rahi ho!''

''The great businessman Mr Danraj Gill se baat kar rahi hu..''

''Jo ki iss hospital ka one of the current board of member hain.'' Gill smirked.

Tarika was shocked,

''Wha-"

''Yes Dr Tarika. 45% shares kharid liye hain maine is hospital ke.. ''

''Jhut bol rahe hain aap..''

''Huh.. pata karkei dekh lo. Weisey bhi mujhe majak karna bilkul pasand nahi..''

''But how! Kisney beche shares apko… ye, ye jantey huye bhi ki you..''

''Jinkei liye ye ek business tha.. weisey bhi in girtey huye shares ko agar koi double price dekar kharidna cahye toh mana kon karta hain!''

''You!..''

''Me,'' Gill smirked, ''Mujhe ab sirf 6% shares kharidney honge to make it 51%. Phir main jo marji decision le sakta hu.. pata hain na tumhe! Koi nahi rok sakega mujhe.''

''Why are you doing this.. Just for a piece of land?''

''Because, you Dr Tarika… You challenged me..''

Tarika looked away with hatred.

''Good bye Dr Tarika. Bohot jald milenge.''

Danraj Gilled smirked again and walked out of the gate.

Nidhi moved near Tarika.

''Yaar.. ye toh..''

''I know. Sab mere waja se ho raha hain.. kya jarurat thi ussey weisey baat karne ki! Uske male ego ko hurt kya kar diya.. Shit Yaar…''

''Tarika..'' Someone called Tarika.

''Arey Mr Sahay. Keisey hain ap? Singapore se kab wapas aai ap? Ab tabiyat thik hain apki?'' Tarika asked the old man.

''Haan beta thik hain. Tumse kuch baat karni thi.''

''Haan kahiye na..''

''Yaha nahi.. akele mei.. ''

''Ji.. thik hain. Ap mere cabin mei aiye..''

''Main asakti hu?'' Nidhi asked.

''Arey haan beta.. ap bhi ao,'' Mr Sahay smiled.

Trio moved into Tarika's cabin and sat around the table.

''Ji Mr Sahay kya baat hain kahiye..'' Tarika asked.

''Aj tum meeting mei nahi aai?''

"Wo Main..''

''Pata hain aj kya hua meeting mein?''

''Hana, Mr Gill mujhe miley bahar.''

''Tab toh tumhe sab pata hi hoga..''

''Haan..''

''App etney pareshan ku hain?'' Nidhi asked.

''Baat pareshan hone wala jeisahi hain..''

''Kya baat hain Mr Sahay?'' Tarika asked.

''Business ke dawpatch toh tumhe samajh nahi ainge beta par bas etna batana chahta hu ki amin majboor hu.. actually mujhe majboor kiya jar aha hain..''

''Ap kehna kya chahtey hain?''

''Mujhe apne 9% shares Danraj ko bechne parenge beta.. I don't have any option. Meri business ka halat weisehi thik nahi hain.. aisey mei agar Danraj ne koi loss karwa diya toh..''

''Par Mr Sahay apko pata hain ki wo..''

''Mujhe pata hain Tarika.. isliye tumse keh raha hu…''

''Ap kehna kya chatey ho?''

''Main tuhe 3 baze taq ka time de sakta hu.. isse pehle koi buyer dunna hoga tumhe.. board of members se baat ki hain maine.. par shares ke man jis tarah se ghatey hain .. wo razi nahi hain.. or amount bhi bohot big hain. Wesey toh main kam amount mei sell kar sakta hu par mera partner nahi manega… Danraj jayada offer kar raha hain.. usesey jayada koi offer karey tabhi..''

''Amount ketna hoga sir?'' Nidhi asked.

''0.5 billion has been offered by Gill.''

''50 crores!'' Nidhi was horrified.

''The amount was more than that..''

Tarika was in deep though.

''Thank you Mr Sahay..''

''I couldn't help it beta.. ''

''It's okay Mr Sahay.''

Mr Sahay offered some sugar coated words and left.

''Etney paisey kaha se lainge! Uncle ke pass hone etne paisey!'' Nidhi asked.

''Shut up yaar. Baba ke pass etney paisey kaha se iange! 0.5 billion.. or hamey isse bhi jayada chaiye.. upar se aisa bhi nahi hain ki ham paisey leke jai or shares kharid liye jeisey market mein sabjiya bik rahi ho..''

''Haan wo bhi hain.. hey, rakhi se puchey kya! Uskey parents doctors hain..''

''Doctor hain toh kya unke pass etney paisey honge!''

''Tch, yeah. We need a business tycoon. But again, girtey huye shares kon kharidey gai… this Danraj is a player I am telling you.''

''Business tycoon!'' Tarika talked to herself.. '' Main abhi ati hu.. '' Tarika picked up her bag, ''sir puch toh kehna main kisi jaruri kam se gain hu.'' Tarika ran out of her cabin.

''Arey sun.. agar help lagey toh phone karna..'' Nidhi shouted behind her.

…

..

One hour later:

''Please ma'm bas ekbar aap apne sir ko kahiye ki Tarika milna chahti hain unse.. wo mana nahi karenge..'' Tarika insisted the receptionist for the 4th time now.

''Madam, wo bina appointment ke kisi se nahi miltey.. or aj toh wo bohot busy hain ek meeting mei foreign clients ke sath. Unka phone bhi off hain. Ape k kam kariye appointment le lijiye.. wo free hotehi apke sath meeting rakh lenge.'' The beautiful receptionist explained.

Tarika became furious but controlled her anger. She was in mess. Abhijeet did have call her at morning to inform her about his whole day meeting and that his phone will be switched off. He wanted to offer her his PA's number and she refused. She felt like a jerk now.

''Ap unke secretery ko phone kijiye..''

''I can't madam. Sorry.''

Irritated Tarika fished out her phone and Dialled Mihir's number.

''Arey Tarika beta. Barey dino bad yaad kia?''

''Uncle.. I need your help.''

''Haan beta bolo na..''

''Mujhe urgent Abhijeet se milna hain.. Bohot important hain. Or ye office ke log hain ki mujhe ander hi nahi jane de rahein hain. Abhijeet ka phone bhi switch off hain. Sara ka muber nahi hain mere pass. Or ye receptionist usey phone kar nahi rahi hain.'' Tarika said in one breath.

'' Shant ho jao beta.. Kya baat hain.. Abhijeet aj bohot jaruri meetg mei busy hain..''

''Bohot important hain Kaka..''

''Main toh gurudowareiy aya hua hu tumhari kaki ke sath orna main khud ajat office tumhari madat karne.. phir bhi mujhe batao, main help kar sakunga toh kar dunga..''

''Ap waha se kya karoge…''

''Haha..'' Mihir kaughed.

''Ap mujhe bas Abhijeet se milne ka arrangement kar do..''

''Thik hain.. phone do MIta ko..''

''Mita..''

''Arey wo receptionist.''

Tarika moved near her desk.

''Mr Mihir Kapoor baat karna chahtey hain apse..'' Tarika handed the phone to receptionist.

''Ji?'' She was little scared but took the phone.

''Hello.. ji sir.. par sir toh busy… unhonei mana kia hain.. thik hain sir.. main.. main karti hu..''

Mita handed the phone back to Tarika.

''hello kaka..''

''Haan beta, maine keh diya hain usye. Wo phone kar degi sara ko.. or tum jake Abhijeet ke cabin ke waiting room mei beitho. Wo atahi hoga.''

''Thank you kaka..''

''Thanks kis bat ki pagli.. jap.''

Tarika cut the call and turned towards Mita.

''Madam,. Sara madam phone nahi utha rahi hain.. sayad silent mode pe hoga. Ap jake waiting room mei beithiye main apki message pohochati hu sir taq.''

''Thank you.''

''You are welcome mam. Rabi, madam ko waiting room atw le jao sir ke.'' She told a pion. Tarika followed him.

30 minutes passed but Abhijeet didn't come. She thought to call Mihir again but changed her decision. Later, she decide to burg into his cabin and talk to him. She left the waiting room and searched for his cabin. She got it but the cabin was empty.

''Aap kon?'' A boy asked.

''Wo main.. main Mr Abhijeet Kapoor se milney ai hu..''

''Sir toh conference room mei hain.''

''Wo kis taraf hain?''

''Ap waha nahi ja sakti.. apko milna hain to hap wait kijiye.''

He walked away.

''Etna kya natak hain.. Mian hi apne hone wale fiancé se nahi mil sakti! Wah!'' Tarika rolled her eyes and at the same time notice Abhijeet coming towards her. He was talking to a group of white people and a girl was walking beside him. Must be Sara, she concluded. When he was near his cabin his eyes met hers and he was shocked.

''Tarika! Tum yaha?'' He couldn't believe his eyes.

''Abhijeet.. I.. I need your help.'' Tarika was embarrassed as everyone was looking at her.

Abhijeet gave an awkward smile and looked around him.

''Okay gentlemen, have some drinks and snacks. We will meet within 10 minutes.'' Abhijeet said to the crowd.

Two young lady leaded them towards the other corridor and Abhijeet looked at Tarika again.

''Ander ao,'' He took her inside his cabin.

His cabin was huge. The same size of three big master bedroom and the decoration was heart taking. If it was another time Tarika would have taunted her for wasting so much space for an office room but right now the situation is different.

A office boy came and placed two cups of tea and some biscuits on table and left. Abhijeet and Tariak were sitting either side of table and Sara was standing beside Abhijeet's chair. Tarika looked at beautiful girl wearing formal shirt and pencil skirt ended at her knees.

''That's Sara,'' Abhijeet introduced her to Sara, ''and Sara, it's Tarika.''

''Nice to meet you ma'm,'' Sara bend her head a little and smiled. She went back to her typing on her tab.

''Kya baat hain?'' Abhijeet asked, calmly.

Oh how Tarika wanted to shout for being behaved like that from his stuff but she controlled her anger.

''Main phichley der gharntey se yaha hu.. tumse contact karne ki koshish kar rahi hu.. par..''

Abhijeet looked at Sara. He gaze was tough. Oh No, was Sara in trouble? Tarika tried to divert his mind immediately.

''Wo Abhijeet..

''Ek minute,'' Abhijeet interrupted her and turned to sara expecting him to explain.

''Sir, I didn't know Mita was calling..''

''Abhijeet please, meri baat suno. Bohot urgent hain or time bhi nahi hain mere pass. Ladna toh mujhe bhi hain tumse par wo ham bad mei kar saktey hain.''

''Haan kaho,''

''Wo mere hospital mei..''

An office bot entered.

''Sir, the clients want to start the next session immediately. They have to board the flight also.''

Abhijeet sighed.

''Took them to the conference room. I am coming.''

The boy left.

Tarika looked at Abhijeet.

.

.

.

.

KK: Wo! Cliff hanger. Haha.. so will Abhijeet go to the meeting or listen to Tarika? Will this create a rift between them? Janne ke liye baney rahe Tre Mere Dil ke sath. And don't forget to review.


	12. 12

**Tere Mere Dil**

...

Tarika looked at Abhijeet hopefully but got disappointed seeing his tensed look. He was in dilemma what to do? The meeting was hell important and also he knew Tarika wouldn't have come to him if she could have avoided it.

"Abhijeet, at least meri baat sunneka time toh hoga na tumhare pass?" Tarika insisted.

"Kaho.." Abhijeet nodded. "In short."

Tarika felt dejected with his tone. She controlled her urge to leave his cabin immediately.

"In short isliye taki main decide kar saku ki kon help kar sakega tumhara."

"Sir.." The boy intervened again.

Abhijeet showed him his palm to stop. Sara gestured the boy to leave the cabin immediately. He left.

"Umm, sir I will go and attend them. You have your time." Sara said to Abhijeet and looked at Tarika " Have a good day mam." she smiled.

"Send Akash in." Abhijeet told Sara.

"Sure sir," Sara left.

"Tarika ab batao.."

"Rehne do tum bohot busy lag rahe ho."

"Tarika look.. Don't waste time. Tum mujhse help mange ai ho matlab jarur kuch aisa hain jo main hi handle kar sakta hu.."

"It WILL take time Abhijeet.. Jo tumhare pass nahi hain iswaqt."

"May I come in sir?" A boy asked from threshold.

"Akash, come in."

"Sir, apne bolaya.."

"Akash, meet my friend Dr Tarika. Tarika meet Akash... Mere office ka sabse young or sabse kabil employee."

"Hello mam " Akash said to Tarika.

Tarika nodded at him.

Abhijeet looked at Tarika again, expecting her to mention something, anything that could give him a lead to order Akash about what to do.

"I need you to buy some shares."

"Shares?" Abhijeet asked, amazed. " Tumhe insab mei bhi interest hain! Khair choro.. Akash, make sure she have the desired shares," he paused, "at any cost. I am leaving it up to you how will you do it."

"Abhijeet, baat bohot lambi hain..."

"Abhi ke liye jo bhi hain tum Akash ko bata do.. Phir main.. "

"You dont worry mam.. I will take care of everything " said Akash.

"Tarika, mujhe ab jana hoga.. i am so sorry.."

"Its okay Abhijeet. I can understand. Tum jao..."

Abhijeet smiled and left his cabin.

"Mam, you want to talk here?"

"Let's move to your cabin." said Tarika.

"I have a small desk, " Akash laughed, "Its only been three months I am here. But yeah, I am expecting Abhijeet sir to make me a branch head very soon. And I may have seized the opportunity today," said Akash.

Tarika smiled at him.

"Come."

They left for Akash's desk. Tarika explained him everything.

"Sahay's ka partner hain Shetty... Wo, shares bech toh dega hame jayada dam mei.. Par mam, kya ap shares apne nam pe chahti hain? Actually apke account mei etna big amount receive sayad na ho.. Or Shetty aisehi kisi ko shares nahi bechega apna.. Agar K enterprise ne kharidna chaha toh alag baat hain.. Or ap weisey bhi yuhi shares nahi kharid sakti.."

"Mr Akash, aap mujhe yesab mat samjhaiye... Mujhe insab ke bare mei kuch nahi pata... Apko jo sahi lage ap kijiye... Bas wo 9% shares Gill ke hato nahi lagni chahiye.."

"K enterprise ne hospital mei isse pehle kabhi invest nahi ki hain.. Achanak se agar aisa news bahar aya toh investors sawal karne lagenge.."

'Abhijeet isey branch manger bananewala hain! Oh God! Isey toh pata hi nahi hain kya karna hain..'

"Ek minute mam... " Akash excused himself and called someone, "Hello, Mr Roy."

Akash talked to Mr Roy for a while about some legal issues. Tarika looked at the clock.

"Mam.. Ap Chinta mat kijiye Mr Roy hamare company lawyers mein se ek hain. Wo sare legal documents lekar atehi honge.. Tab taq ap beithiye mujhe kuch or calls karne hain "

After an hour Mr Roy arrived. Akash rushed to Abhijeet's conference room with some papers and returned after few minutes with his sign. Then he moved out of the office. One hour later she was informed that the shares had been purchased by K enterprise. Tarika offered Akash a meal with her as a gesture of her being thankful to him. Akash however denied but finally agreed to have a cup of coffee at office canteen.

After the coffee she was about to leave the office when Abhijeet called her on her cell phone.

"Tarika.."

"Free ho gain?"

"Now you are getting angry on me?"

"Huh!" Tarika rolled her eyes. "Cabin mein ho?"

"Haan.."

"Ati hu.." She cut the call.

When Tarika reached his cabin Akash was leaving.

"Hello mam. Thanks for the coffee once again."

"Ek.. Ek minute... Coffee?" asked Abhijeet.

"Yes sir.."

"Ye coffee ki bat toh tumne nahi batai mujhe!"

"Ji sir?" Akash was surprised

"Abhijeet!" Tarika whispered.

"Ku-kuch nahi jao tum. " Abhijeet dismissed him. Akash left the cabin, confused. Sara was having hard time controlling her smile.

"Tum uske sath coffee pine gain thi?" Abhijeet asked.

"Abhijeet!" She looked at grinning Sara beside him.

"Usey mat dekho.. Answer me."

"Haan.. Koi problem hain tumhe?"

Abhijeet leaned back on his rotating chair and smirked at Tarika

"Ji nahi Dr Tarika.. Par kahi aisa na ho ki main apna bohot acha employee se hat dho beithu.."

He looked at Sara. Sara gave him a thumb up.

"Isbar thik se use kia apne sir.. Hat dho beithu. Exactly." Sara explained.

"Tum isse hindi lesson lete ho?" Tarika asked.

"Kabhi kadar. khair, beitho. "

Tarika sat opposite to him. She looked at Sara again who was busy in her tab.

"Coffee acha tha?"

"Abhijeet.."

"Majak kar raha tha yaar. Ab batao.. Ye Gill pareshan kar raha hain kya tumhe kisi tarah?"

"Wo actually hamare hospital.. "

"Wosab mujhe pata hain... Wo land ke liye yesab kar raha hain and all na.."

"Tumhe keisey pata?"

"Abhi Sara ne pata lagaya.. Tum yesab choro.. Tum keisey par gain insab ke bich ye batao."

"Main hospital ke board of Directors ki voted member hu.. "

"Acha! Impressive."

"Toh bas par gain bich mein. I mean, he wanted to buy the land or hammese koi bhi bechna nahi chahte the... Maine kuch ulta sidha bol diya.. Danraj Gill ke ego pe lag gaya... Or ab wo pure hospital ke pichey para hain.. "

"Acha! Tumne aisa kya keh diya!" Abhijeet smirked.

"Abhijeet!"

"Nahi matlab.. Jahataq main Dhanraj ko janta hu wo etna bhi bura insaan nahi hain.."

"Dekho Abhijeet, maine aisa bhi kuch nahi kaha... Ek, ek minute, tumhe wo bura nahi lagta... Kahi tum bhi usi ki tarah toh nahi ho na!"

Abhijeet gulped.

"Kya kya keh rahi ho tum! Main ku uske jeisa hone laga! Kya tum bhi!"

Tarika narrowed her eyes at him.

"Tumne lunch kia?"

"Nahi.. Mujhe bohot tension ho rahi hain Abhijeet."

"Ab kis baat ki tension?"

"Ab wo giraffe akar mujhse puchega ki tum mere kon lagtey ho.. Why did you helped me and all. Or phir usne kisi or se 6% shares kharid liye toh! Etna sabkuch karna bekar chala jaiga."

"Usey nahi pata chalega ki shares K enterprise ne kharidey hain."

"Sach!"

"Hmm, Akash ne NOD sign karwaya hain Shetty se.. Jabtaq ham disclose nahi karenge tabtaq ye bat bahar nahi aigi.. You relax "

"Wow!" Tarika became happy. "Ye Akash bohot kam ka chiz hain na... Bohot talented hain "

"Meri bhi thori tarif kar dijiye... Hire usey maine hi kia hain akhir."

Tarika giggled.

Abhijeet smiled.

"Tum ku has rahein ho?"

"Tumhari hasi ke waja ban ke acha laga.."

Tarika smiled broadly

"Thank you so much Abhijeet. Sach mein. Pata nahi tum nahi hotey toh main kya karti."

"Main keisey nahi hota! Tumhare liye bana hu toh tumhare sath hi hounn.. Hun... What was the word damn it!"

"Main samajh gain haan... Rehne do. Or aisey cheezy lines na bola karo mujhe."

Abhijeet smiled sheepishly.

"Sir, ye raha sara details..." sara forwarded the tab to Abhijeet.

"Acha Abhijeet main chalti hu.."

"Arey nahi beitho.. Main bas ye sort out kar lu.."

"Its okay Abhijeet."

"Dr Tarika... Akash ke sath coffee or main kya ud ke aya hu!"

"Kya!"

"Sir, its behke aya hu," Sara corrected him.

"Haan wai behke aya hu.."

Tarika giggled once again.

"Okay, main bahar beith ti hu. Tum aram se ao."

"Tum yahi beitho.."

"Nahi.. Main bahar hi wait karti hu." Tarika stood up.

"Okay."

She smiled and walked out of the cabin. In background she heard him asking Sara to call Akash.

Tarika was waiting for Abhijeet in front of reception when she noticed Sara coming towards her.

"Hello mam."

"Hello " Tarika smiled at her, confused with her behaviour.

"Actually mam I wanted to say you sorry. Because of me you had to face so much trouble. I am extremely sorry."

"No its okay. I know you all were busy. It's fine."

"Btw mam, nothing would have happened if you had my number." Sara smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I would have answered your call."

"You have my number in your phone."

"Abhijeet sir has taken care of that," Sara smiled. "He's quiet possessive about you."

"I guess so."

Sara took out her mobile and went Through it.

"Here, my number. Save it. You may need it." Sara said sending a call to Tarika from her phone.

Tarika cut the call.

"Thanks."

"Anytime mam."

"Please dont call me mam. i feel awkward "

"What should I call you then?" Sara laughed.

"I have a beautiful name."

"Haha, Abhijeet sir may not like it."

"Oh, dont mind him. He tortures you a lot I see "

"No mam, there's nothing like that. He's very nice to me."

"Didn't seem so though. He might be furious about the whole avoiding the receptionist's call thing."

"He was. But then he apologized."

"He said sorry!" Tarika's eyes widened with the news.

"No mam.. He had ordered my favourite ice cream from canteen," Sara laughed.

"Oh..."

"Umm.. Can I say.."

"C'mon Sara, I am not your Abhijeet sir. You can tell me anything and I won't mind." Tarika smiled

"Nothing. I was just wondering what's happened to Abhijeet sir suddenly. He is very happy recently... Umm, since he has met you you know. And now when I have talked to you I understand why is so. You are indeed a very good company "

"Thank you Sara. And you are a very nice girl."

Sara smiled. Abhijeet joined them.

"Ho gain dosti tumdono ki?" Abhijeet asked.

"Nothing like that sir." Sara commented.

"Arey nahi.. We are friends now." Tarika said.

"She's quick to make friends." Abhijeet commented about Sara. "Btw, Sara, tumhe sab samajh mei agaya na."

"You dont worry sir. I think we will be all done by tonight "

"Good. " Abhijeet turned to Tarika, "chalein."

"Haan. Bye Sara "

"Bye mam "

Abhieet and Tarika had dinner together and then Abhijeet drove her to her apartment. Abhijeer was about to park his car a little ahead but Tarika stopped him.

"Tum yahi rok do."

"Ku? Arey samne taq chod deta hu. Or ye kya tum aj bhi mujhe ander invite nahi karogi? Apne roommates se nahi milwana chahti tum mujhe?" Abhijeet was teasing her but Tarika's concentration was outside his car.

"Aisi baat nahi hain. Tum aj jao. Kal milwati hu main tumhe undono se." She said still looking out.

"Kya hua tum etna tensed ku lag rahi ho?" Abhijeet followed her gaze and noticed a man standing infront of her building leaning against his car. "Gill? What's he doing here?" Abhijeet was surprised.

"Abhijeet tum jao... Main kal milti hu tumhe." Tarika said, trying to come out from his car.

Abhijeet held her hand.

"Main bhi ata hu tumhare sath... Main bhi toh sunu kya kehta hain ye tumhe."

"Nahi Abhijeet please. Main nahi chahti usey hamare barein mein pata chalein."

"Hamare barein mein kya pata chale?" He winked.

"Abhijeet!"

"Nahi batao na. Kya hain hamare bich?"

"Tumhe nahi pata?" Tarika SAID as a matter of fact.

"Tch, tum bataogi toh ache se pata chalega na."

"Kya sunna chahtey ho tum? Yahi ki tum mujhe ache lagtey ho?" Tarika asked, stubbornly.

"Umm.. Ye toh nahi... Par abhi ke liye ye kahogi toh bhi chalega." Abhijeet smirked.

"Tum mujhe kafi ache lagtey ho. Khush?" Tarika said, as if talking to a kid.

Abhijeet rested his head on backrest of his seat, sighing heavily. He then looked at her, tilting his head a little.

"Kafi acha lagta hu? Seriously? Matlab acha bhi nahi.. Sirf kafi acha lagta hu! Kafi!" Abhijeet kept repeating, not believing what he had heard from her.

Tarika giggled.

"Agar aisehi cute se expression detey rahoge na toh bohot jald bohot ache lagne lagoge," Tarika kind of flirted.

"Flirt kar rahi ho?" Abhijeet narrowed his eyes at her.

"Umm.. Haan. Blush karo." Tarika joked.

"Mujhe blush karna nahi ata.. Or aisey flirt mat kia karo mujhse," Abhijeet said, leaning forward to her, with a mischievous grin on his facr, "orna.."

"Warna kya?" Tarika asked confidently avoiding his grin.

"Worna main flirt karne lagunga or tum.."

"Main kya?"

"Or tum.. Blush kar dogi," Abhijeer sat, straight.

"Aisa kuch nahi honr wala haan.."

"Tum.."

"Rehne do.." Tarika showed him her right palm, "late ho raha hain. Tum niklo."

"Haan, chalo. Mujhe bhi kuch kam hain. You go first. Talk to Dhanraj.. Phir tum ander chali jaogi toh main jata hu."

"Abhijeet you don't have to.."

"Tarika please,"

"Okay." Tarika smiled.

Abhijeet smiled back. Tarika got down and walked towards Gill. Gill had however noticed her getting down from a car.

"Aap yaha? Iswaqt?" Tarika asked, trying to act shocked.

"Kisi ke sath thi aap?" Gill asked, leaning againsr his car lazily.

"Dekhiye Mr Gill, this is none of your business. Mere personal life mein aapko interest hona nahi chahiye."

"Oh really? You, Miss Tarika Sharma.. Tumhare waja se mera etna bara project atka hua hain.. Akhir problem kya hain tumhari?"

"Apko nahi pata? Ketni bar kaha hain ki wo property ke sapna Dekhna chod dijiye. par nahi.."

"Listen Tarika Sharma," Gill pointed his right index finger at her, "mujhe nahi pata tumne ye keisey kia.. Par mujhe pata hain.. Is 9% shares mujhe na milne ke piche tumharahi haat hain. or ye main jaldi hi pata laga lunga ki wo kon hain jo tumhara help kar raha hain. Till then, good luck. 45% shares ab bhi merehi hato mein hain."

Tarika stayed silent, not wanting to talk to him further.

"Just wait and watch."

Tarika avoided him completely and walked ahead.

"Or tumhara ye gurur bhi tod dunga main."

Tarika stopped and turned to face him.

"Apko jo karna hain ap karein.. Par filal mujhe bohot nind arahi hain, toh good night."

"You!" Gill controlled his anger and left the place immediately.

Tarika showed a thumb up to Abhijeet and indicate him to leave. Abhijeet got a call from Sara at the same and left the place.

 **KK: Hey guys, I can't help late updates you know. Little busy with this and that. Please adjust. But I do promise for long chapters. Review and let me know about the chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Tere Mere Dil**

...

"Kya kar rahi ho?" Abhijeet asked Tarika over phone. It's 11 pm at night, two hours later since he had drove her in front her apartment.

"Celebration."

"Acha! Mere bina! Not fair Dr Tarika."

"Nidhi or Rakhi hain sath mein." Tarika giggled.

"Main bhi au?"

"Tum?" Tarika looked at her roommates.

"Kon hain?" Asked Nidhi.

"Bataya tha na maine apne friend ke bare mein.. Wahi hain. Usine ne madat kia aj shares ke mamle mein." Tarika explained.

"Toh phir bola na.."

"Niche security ane nahi dega use ander."

"I will manage him.." Abhijeet said over phone.

"Tum ho kya? Manage! Is building ke secretary hamare flat ke mamle mein kuch jayada hi conscious hain."

"Arey call him.. I will manage." Nidhi said.

"Dekho, tumhari friends bhi mujhse milna chahti hain.. Ab toh ane do." Abhijeet said cutely.

Ting.. Ting..

"Ek minute msg araha hain. Let me check."

Tarika waited.

Abhijeet read Sara's msg.

'Sir, everything's done.'

Abhijeet grinned and sent Sara a thank you msg.

"You there?" he called Tarika.

"Yeah.. Kya hua? Kya msg kia usne?"

"Business stuff. Listen I am coming. I will double your celebration."

"Matlab?"

"See you in a while. Bye."

Abhijeet left his bed and wore a faded jeans with blue T shirt. Calculating what he should buy on his way to Tarika's apartment he left his penthouse.

Cring.. Cring..

"Iswaqt kon hain?" Nidhi was confused along with other tows as they were sitting on hall room.

"Abhijeet hoga sayad.. Main dekhti hu.." Tarika left to answer the door.

"Ye Abhijeet kon hain!"

"Uska friend. Kya tu bhi.." Rakhi said to Nidhi.

"Acha! Mujhe toh uska nam hi nahi pata tha.." Nidhi laughed.

"Tumhe ane Keisey diya watchman ne ander?" Tarika asked Abhijeet as she welcomed him inside.

"Tumhara watchman so raha hain." Abhijeet snorted.

"Acha! Guys, ye hain Abhijeet.. Abhijeet, ye mere roommates Nidhi and Rakhi.."

Nidhi and Rakhi were however too shocked to say even hi

"Hi.." Abhijeet said for the third time.

"Tarika.. Ye toh Abhijeet Kapoor hain!" Rakhi said.

"Haan.. Toh?"

"Ye tera bachpan ka dost hain!"

"Haan.. Ismei etna chokni wali konsi baat hain! Kamal hain.."

"Tarika.. You.."

"Abhijeet tum beitho.."

"Thanks.." Abhijeet sat on floor, joining the girls and kept the bags he brought on low wooden table in front of him. Tarika sat beside him. Abhijeet was however amazed with the other two girls. Unlike other girls who drooled over him they were talking with him pretty friendly.

"Weisey Tarika.. Ek good news hain.."

"Kya?"

"Gill ke pass jo 45% shares the wo usne bech diye.."

"Wha- how? i mean, wo toh marke bhi nahi bechega wo.. Aisa kya ho gaya!"

"You can thank me later," Abhijeet winked.

"No way! How did you do it?"

"Because I am amazing."

"No, Abhijeet seriously. Tell me.. Or kharida kisne?"

"Kharida kisi ne hain.. Mere liye. In short, I have bought those shares for you."

"Kamal hain.. Log apne dosto ke liye flowers kharidte hain.. Show pieces kharidtey hain.. Or ap billions ke shares kharidtey hain!" Nidhi teased him.

"Sayad isse apki friend mujhse thora khush ho jain.." Abhijeet smiled.

"Isbat par toh celebration banta hain.. Ye wine open karein?" said Rakhi.

"Yeah, go ahead."

After half an hour Nidhi and Rakhi left for bed. Tarika wanted to go too but Abhijeet stopped her.

"Mujhe yaha aisey chodke tum sone jaogi?"

"Tumhe bhi jana chahiye ab.."

"Tarika, main kuch nahi karunga tumhe okay. Relax." Abhijeet smirked.

"Abhijeet.." Tarika whispered his name, looking down, "tum.. Tumhe etne shares kharidney ki kya jarurat thi.. I mean.."

"Because I can Tarika. Investment hain."

"Mujhe pata hain sirf investment ki baat nahi hain.."

"Kya sunna chahti ho ki maine ye tumhare liye kia? Haan. Maine ye sirf tumhare liye kiya.."

"Gill se dushmani mor ke tumne thik nahi kia.."

"Usey main dekh lunga. You dont worry. Tum mujhe ye batao, mujhe aisa ku lag raha hain ki tumhe ye baat pasand nahi ain?"

"Konsi baat?" Tarika asked, confused.

"Yahi shares kharidney ki baat."

"Aisa nahi hain Abhijeet.. I mean, kuch jayadahi kar diya tumne par main khush bhi bohot hu hospital ke liye."

"Tum khush ho na? This is enough for me. Tarika, I want to do everything I can do for you. And I want to do them right now, when I can afford. kal ka kya pata, ham ho na ho. Main aj mein jiney mein believe karta hu."

Tarika smiled.

"kya hua? Muskura ku rahi ho?"

"bas, apne kismat pe bishwas nahi ho raha.. How can I be this lucky."

"I think I am the lucky one here."

"I want to do something for you too." Tarika insisted.

"Is it a give and take offer? C'mon Tarika, you Don't have to pay back."

"Its not paying back. Umm, think it as a gratitude."

"Acha?"

"haan.. Tell me, what can I do for you?"

"Do you attend parties?" Abhijeet asked after thinking a while.

"Parties like? Club party?"

"Arey nahi. Bas aisehi, business parties and all."

"I never have attended any. Aren't they boring."

"Very much." Abhijeet complained.

"Hahahaha... You are funny. Boring lagta hain phir bhi attend kartey ho!"

"Kya karein, business ka mamla hain. Khair tum chalogi party mein mere sath?"

"Chalogi? Mujhe laga tum apne party mein mujhe invite kar rahe ho. Kisi or ke party mein jana hain?"

"Nahi, mujhe laga tum mere party mein bore ho jaogi. Next week, ek engagement party invitation mila hain. Weisey Toh main aise party mein jata nahi... But agar ek khubsurat hasina ho sath toh bat kuch or hain... "

"Khubsurat hasina!" Tarika raised her eyebrows, "not bad. You are improving."

"Thank you madam. Toh, tum chalogi?"

"Ummm..." Tarika pretended to think.

"C'mon Tarika..."

"Acha thik hain baba... Chalungi."

"Great! Tumhe dance karna ata hain?"

"Wo jo party mei kartey hain.. Tch, never tried na."

Abhijeet stood up and offered his hand to Tarika

"Come. i will teach you. It's very easy."

"Main tumse ku sikhu? Nidhi sikha degi mujhe." Tarika dismissed him.

Abhijeet looked at his rejected palm dramatically and sighed. Tarika giggled.

"Acha ab main chalta hu. "

Tarika stood up.

"Okay. Bohot late ho gain hain weisey bhi."

"I just asked for you a dance and tumne aise deny kia..." Abhijeet said, hurt dramatically.

" ketna drama kartey ho tum!"

"Dance toh tum mere sath hi karogi.."

"Haan party mein.. Of course I will."

"Ohw! I wish this week to pass quickly."

Tarika giggled.

"Now go."

Abhijeet finally left.

The irony of fate. How two people exactly opposite to each other met and became destined together. How being stubborn at beginning had become sobbers with passage of time and let their relationship take an unexpected turn. Abhijeet and Tarika never had imagined that they would find their soul mate like this. So unexpected and also warmly welcoming. It was like it didn't take any effort to build a static relationship. Within a week they became more close and free with each other. The dedicated doctor who used to crushed into the bed right after returning from the hospital now spent hours over phone. On the other hand, the success manic businessman had slowed down in his pace just to enjoy the beautiful moments of his life. Everything around them started to feel beautiful. The feeling was alien but welcoming at the same time. They never knew falling in love was so beautiful. It was warm, calm and serene.

Tarika finished her dance with Nidhi without any mistakes for the first time and jumped in excitement. Rakhi clapped.

"Oh God, Tarika. What a dumbo you are!" Nidhi complained. "If you weren't my best friend i would have kicked you out on first day of your lesson."

"ohw my sweety! Thats why I love you so much na sweetheart." Tarika hugged her.

"Okay, yesab choro. Or ye bata, what are you wearing for the eve?" Rakhi asked.

"Hmm, i think any thing in light colour will work."

"Any thing!!!" Nidhi rolled her eyes. "Oh c'mon Tarika. Apni nahi toh Abhijeet ki reputation ki khayal toh kar."

"Kya bol rahi hain tu!"

"Listen you call Abhijeet and ask if the dress code of the party is western or Indian." Nidhi suggested.

"I am not going to wear shorts."

"Just ask him na.. Baki we will decide later "

Tarika called Abhijeet reluctantly.

"Busy?"

"umm hmm, just driving. Bolo."

"Acha suno, party mei main kya pehnu? Western kapre pehenna jaruri hain?"

"Whatever you want. Fark nahi parta kuch."

"Sach?"

"haan.."

"That's great. Acha thik hain. Tum drive karo."

"I will pick you within one hour, okay?"

"Okay."

Tarika cut the call.

"See. Kuch bhi pehen sakti hu. It Doesn't matter."

"That's great. Chal dress select karte hain." Nidhi suggested.

"Rakhi, tera shift hain na.. Tujhe nikal na chahiye."

"Arey, ek ghanta late chali janugi aj. Maine Shivika ko kaha hain.. She will manage for one hour. Let's get you ready."

The three girls headed towards Tarika's room.

Abhijeet was waiting for Tarika near his car. She came out of the building wearing a light rose colour long full sleeved anarkali dress with gorgeous hand work. The long embroided scarf was covering her one arm. The simple earrings and a plain silver chain was enhancing her glory even more. Her curls were managed efficiently as well and so did her light makeup. In one word, perfect. Everything was perfect.

"Chaley?"

"You are looking gorgeous. Very beautiful."

"Thank you." Tarika blushed for the very first time around his presence. Well, she had started blushing on his comment lately, but mostly over phone.

Abhijeet smiled broadly, seeing the redness of her cheeks becoming darker. He didn't take his eyes off, making her uncomfortable.

"Abhijeet, chaley?"

"Why dont you dress like this always?"

"Why? So that you can stare me like this always?"

"Always sushy huh Dr Tarika!"

"Yep. Ab CHALEY????? Late nahi ho raha tumhe?"

"Umm, party choro.. Chalo tmhe kahi long drive pe lekar chalta hu.." he winked.

"Chal rahe ho ya main wapas ander chali jau?"

Abhijeet smiled and helped Tarika towards passenger seat.

Nidhi and Rakhi shouted from balcony.

"Have a good evening."

Tarika threw them angry glances while Abhijeet smiled and waved them back. Tarika got into the car followed by Abhijeet and they drove towards the party.


	14. chapter 14

**Tere Mere Dil**

.

They were a pair what you call made in heaven. As they walked into the big hall room with Tarika's hands around Abhijeet's left arm every eyes turned towards them. Looking breath taking in her rose colour dress with simple jwellaries Tarika accompanied Abhijeet to the party.

"Be aware of the media. If anyone asks you about our relationship tell them we are family friends." Abhijeet whispered to his would be fiance.

"Why? You dont want to be labelled as 'taken'?" Tarika taunted him.

"Dr Tarika," Abhijeet smirked, "I can announce I am taken right here. I am that much into you."

Tarika raised her eyebrows.

"But you don't want it, do you?" Abhijeet asked.

Tarika nodded, smiling.

"Not right now." She assured him.

He smiled and leaded her towards couple of the event. They congratulated them and Abhijeet introduced Tarika to them.

"Friend or more than friend?" Asked the would be groom.

"We are just friends." Abhijeet winked making all of them to laugh except Tarika. She gave him an annoyed look.

Abhijeet excused the couple and leaded Tarika to the other corner.

"Wanna a drink?" Abhijeet asked.

"No thanks, I Don't drink."

"I meant juice or other non alcoholic drink." Abhijeet rolled his eyes.

"Orange then."

Abhijeet smiled and left for the drink counter to get his would be fiance a drink.

Tarika was roaming in party on her own. The hall room was huge and the decorations were breath taking.

'Too much show off." She murmured under her breath.

She was looking for Abhijeet after a while and found him busy talking with a old aged man.

"How rude of him. How can he roam around like this leaving me all alone!" she fumed in anger.

She bumped with someone and the person cursed her.

"what the hell?" The person swore as his glass got empty on his coat with Tarika's arm.

"i am sorry.. i am sorry." Tarika kept apologizing. She looked up to see his face and got a hundred watt's shock. It's Dhanraj Gill.

Gill had a surprised look on his face as well. Tarika turned around quickly, hoping he hadn't recognized her.

"Miss Sharma?" Gill called her, a little hesitant.

Tarika closed her eyes tight. She took a deep breath and walked away from him with fast steps.

"Ye yaha kya kar rahi hain!" Gill asked himself and shrugged.

Here Tarika again bumped with someone and to her luck it's Abhijeet this time.

"kaha thi tum? Main kabse tumhe dhun raha hu!"

"Acha! Tum drink lene gai the ya peir se fal tor ke phir juice banake lai ho!"

"kya!".

" Etna der lagta hain ek juice lane mein!"

"Arey wo Ek business associate hain.. Unhone pakar liya atey waqt. Or unki batein khatam hi nahi ho rahi thi. Here, your drink."

"Mujhe nahi pina." Tarika looked here and there to keep herself out of Gill's sight.

"Arey ab etne si baat pe naraj ho gain!" said Abhijeet. He then noticed her restless figure and followed her eyes, "kya dekh rahi ho! Kisi ko dhun rahi ho kya!"

"Maine abhi abhi Gill ko dekha yaha." She whispered bending a little towards him, holding his right arm with her left hand.

Abhijeet looked at her hand on his arm. He then looked up at her face which was tensed and restless. How can someone be this attractive even in this condition! He found himself loosing into her. His heart beats increased and he felt all caught up. Was this just an attraction? He asked himself. No its not. It's not even infatuation anymore. It had become something deep. But she wouldn't believe it this easily.

"Abhijeet" Tarika jerked his arm a a little.

"Huh.. Haan.." He came out from his thoughts. "Kya keh rahi thi tum?"

"kaha khoi huye the.. Main keh rahi thi agar Gill ne yaha mujhe tumhare sath dekh liya toh use pata chal jaiga ki hospital ke shares ke piche tumhara haat hain!"

Abhijeet smiled at her.

"Haan.. Toh? Isse koi problem hain tumhe?"

"problem!" Tarika thought for a while. "Mujhe nahi.. But he can create problem in your business right?"

"Ye baat do din bad weisey bhi sabko pata chal hi jaiga. Actually, sayd Dhanraj ko already pata ho.. He has his links "

"Tumhe isse koi fark nahi parta?" Tarika asked him, a little surprised.

Abhijeet shrugged, smiling.

She looked confused.

"Come.. Main tumhe usse milwata hu." He dragged her towards Gill holding her hand gently.

"Abhijeet nahi..".

" Relax. Everything will be okay."

He took her to Gill.

"Hello Dhanraj." Abhijeet greeted the young business tycoon.

"Abhijeet! How are you?" They shook hand.

Gill looked at Abhijeet's side. Tarika was trying to avoid his eye contacts.

Gill raised his eyebrows at Abhijeet as if asking him something. Abhijeet nodded. Gill chuckled.

"Hello Miss Sharma. Nice to see you here in this party."

"Nice to meet you too." said Tarika, hesitated.

"Friends?" Gill asked to Abhijeet.

"Family friends." Tarika interrupted abruptly.

Abhijeet closed his open mouth and nodded in affirmation.

"yeah, family friends."

"So, you have bought Billion's shares for your family friend? Impressive." Gill sipped from his drink.

"Dhanraj.." Abhijeet urged him not to talk about shares in front of Tarika.

A girl approach towards Tarika.

"Tarika! Omg! Such a long time yaar.."

"Hey hi, Mukti. How are you?" Tarika was surprised to see her childhood friend as well. She looked at Abhijeet, "Abhijeet.."

"Yeah yeah sure." Abhijeet asked her to go ahead with her friends. Tarika left the company of two gentlemen thanking her stars.

"Drink?" Abhijeet asked Gill.

"Sure "

They headed for the bar.

Asking the bar tender for their desired drinks they took two stools in front the bar.

"So family friends?" Gill asked.

"I like her." Abhijeet admitted.

"And she?"

"Umm, she likes me but as a friend I guess."

"Oh.. So billions of investment to make her like you? What a total waste project. In this speed i will get the business man of the year award before you."

"Congratulations before handed." Abhijeet smiled.

"She's so much sushy.. Nosy type. Full of Attitudes."

"Sounds like you are into her." Abhijeet smirked.

"I would like my business to save. Spending billions on woman is not my thing."

"I am not wasting my money. Its investment."

"I can see that." Gill mocked him.

"You are my friend in this business field. Remember we have worked together on our previous project."

"I only remember that you were not very friendly when my company was trying to negotiate with you for that piece of land where i wanted to build my 300 crores project "

"Ah.. I thought you have moved on from that project." Abhijeet smiled.

"You didn't even started your project there."

"Umm.. May be because you were not so helpful either. I wanted your land. Ham dono ko ek duare ka land chahiye tha... And both of us are stubborn."

"That girl will never marry you." Gill said showing Tarika, changing the topic.

"Well, thats my problem. Why are you looking at her like that?"

"I have got some issues with her. Because of her I have to let go of my project."

"Hey, Dhanraj.."

"Why don't you give her my shopping mall's land as a gift.. They can start new wards there. Its adjacent to their hospital." said Gill looking at Abhijeet.

"I want to. And i know I have to pay you something good enough for that."

"You know what you have to do bro."

"The papers are ready. Ask your secretary to call Sara and fix a meeting." Abhijeet stated.

"Love is for fools." Gill smiled.

"Grapes are sour." Abhijeet smirked.

Tarika came to them.

"Abhikeet chaley? Mujhe subha hospital bhi jana hain. And I am bored."

"Miss Sharma, abhi toh party shuru hui hain, or aap abhi jana chahti hain?" said Gill.

Tarika looked at Abhijeet.

"We didn't even dance.. And, dinner toh kar le at least." said Abhijeet to Tarika and turned to Gill, "Excuse me."

"Of course." Gill permitted, raising his glass a bit.

Abhijeet smiled at him and leaded Tarika to the dance floor. THERE's an announcement right then for dance. Song started.

Dheere dheere se meri zindagi mein ana,

Dheere dheere se mere dil ko churana,

Abhijeet took Tarika's one hand place that on his shoulder. Her other hand was held by Abhijeet's one hand.

His spare hand reached to her back gently. He could feel her being uncomfortable. To divert her mind he gave her a little smile and his hand slid down to rest above her hip. Next, he took a step closer.

"Relax," he spoke softly.

Tarika nodded. Next moment she looked away as she found his face close to her. Swinging with music right and left they both tried to make the other one comfortable with their presence.

'Ye rishtey hain paray ke, tere mere,

Lagtey hain mujhko ye, sagar se bhi gehre'

The song worked as a magic and the lighting too. The environment was romantic in one word. Never even had Tarika imagined herself dancing like this in a party with someone she actually had started to like. She smiled at him and Abhijeet reciprocated. They kept swinging with the music. Abhijeet swirled her once and balance was about to lose but Abhijeet held her tight. Throughout the dance Abhijeet tried his level best not to make her uncomfortable with his touches and Tarika was thankful for this. They both have agreed to work on their relationship slowly, silently.

The dance came to an end with the DJ's announcement and Abhirika moved towards the buffet.

"Anything specific you dont eat?" Abhijeet asked Tarika.

"i can serve myself."

"i know but you are my guest of honour today so let me have the pleasure." Abhijeet bent a little making Tarika smile. He started to serve.

"Are you this good with everyone?"

"you mean with every girl?"

"hmm.. Yeah," Tarika laughed out.

"Haha.. Yeah, a bit. Girls are made to worship."

"that's flattery."

"it was meant to be "

Tarika shook her head, smiling and filled her plate with different kind of salads.

"Healthy diet.. Good." Abhijeet said.

"You should eat healthy too." Said Tarika eyeing his chicken filled plate.

"I do vigorous work out."

"you must be joking. You dont look one "

"ain't I fit?".

" You are. But not mucho."

"do you want me to be?"

"I dont want to be so so manipulative you know." Tarika laughed.

"good for me than." Abhijeet smiled.

They had Their dinner with light cheat chat. Later Abhijeet drove Tarika to her apartment.

"So, did you have a nice time?" Abhijeet asked.

"Of course."

"phirse chalogi mere sath?"

"kaha?"

"kaha jana chahengi aap?"

"Kaha le jana chahenge aap?"

"hmm.. Mai koi foreign tour plan karta par mujhe nahi lagta aap chalengi mere sath.".

" Sahi lagta hain apko." Tarika smiled.

"Tum mujh pe jara bhi believe nahi karti na?"

"Agar believe nahi karti toh tunhare sath party mei nahi jati na.."

"Tumse bato mein koi nahi jit sakta hain?."

Tarika smiled.

"good night."

"Good night."

Tarika got down from his car. Abhijeet followed her. He ccalled her from behind.

"Tarika,"

Tarika turned.

"Thank you." he thanked her smilingly.

Tarika smiled accepting his thanks. The smile banged his heart hard somewhere deep. That was something different. He kept looking at her until she vanished from his eye sight and then he drove back to his own apartment.

 **AN: Late update! But by now may be you all are habituated with my late updates, right?** **Btw, this update is specially for Hiya, Riya and Preeti, coz they keep making me happy with loads of Abhirika edits. And of course, Damsel ke liye toh ye pura story hi hain.** **Thank you guys for reading and reviewing.**


	15. TMD 15

**Tere Mere Dil**

….

Tarika was talking over phone while brushing her teeth.

''Tum etna fresh keisey sound kar rahe ho? Jeisey ki 8 hours sleep ke baad uthe ho. I am feeling so sleepy.''

Abhirika talked over phone for a long time last night. By the time they hung up it was 3.00 am at morning. It'd been three weeks now since they started going out. Mostly they met on breakfast and talked over phone. Tarika never knew her day would feel incomplete without a good morning message from a certain person. It was so unusual of herself.

''I am habituated. And I had a strong cup of black coffee before coming to the office that's helping me out to deal with office stuff.''

''You are already in office?''

''For more than half an hour.''

''Áre you a machine or what?''

''Umm..''

''Okay, I need to rush for a shower. I am getting late. Bye.''

''Tarika…''

But she had already hanged up. Abhijeet smiled to himself. He had completely lost himself to the lady. He smiled on his thought. He messaged her.

 _*Have a good day._ *

..

Tarika finished her morning round and crushed into her chair. She noticed a cup filled with hot black coffee on her table. There's a note with it.

' _It helps.'_

Tarika smiled and called Abhijeet. He picked up after second ring.

''Tumhe keisey pata mera round abhi khatam hoga? Its still hot… and..''

''I have my ways Dr Tarika.'' Abhijeet whispered from the opposite side.

''In a meeting?''

''Hmm..''

''Sorry,'' she said babyishly.

''Will call you later.''

''Bye.''

Tarika slapped her head and took a sip from the one time plastic coffee cup. It actually helped.

…

So like this, with small talks and frequent meetings one month passed. Neither of them tried to take their relationship to a different level. Abhijeet never tried to be intimated with her and neither did Tarika acknowledge that she had to really give him hints about what she thought. Was she even thinking anything? She didn't know. They had become an important part of each other's daily routine.

..

''Dr Tarika, you have a visitor.'' Tarika was informed.

''Who?''

''A lady. She's waiting for you in your room.''

''Thank you nurse Bose.'' Tarika smiled.

She entered into her room and found Mrs Mohini Kapoor waiting for her.

''Aunty aap yaha?'' She took blessing from her.

''Jiti raho beta…''She hugged her.

''Aunty aiye na.. bethiye.''

They both took their seats opposite to each other.

''Bataiye, yaha keisey ana hua?''

''Ab tum toh milne ati hi nahi toh mmujhe hi ana para… Abhijeet ko bhi maine ketne baaar kaha ki tumhe apne sath kabhi le ai ghar… par nahi, janab ko toh time hi nahi hain.''

''Actually aunty… schedule etna tight hain ki…''

''waqt nikalna parta hain beta… weisey hi jeisey Abhijeet ke liye nikalti ho..''

Tarika blushed and looked down.

''Waqt Abhijeet hi nikal ta hain Aunty… main toh bas…''

Mohini raised her one eyebrow.

''I am sorry Aunty… actually mujhe sach mein jana chahiye tha apse or uncle se milne…''

Tarika wasn't lying afterall. She did think to go and meet them a couple of time but she couldn't understand how she should behave with them. She wasn't with Abhijeet entirely. They were just seeing each other and didn't even know if they would marry or not. She was still not clear about Abhijeet's feelings towards her. She wasn't sure if it was just an attraction or something more than that. And, on the top, she wasn't sure about her feelings either.

''Abhijeet ne mujhe bataya… ki you two are trying to know each other.. hala ki mujhe aisa lagta nahi. I think, mera beta tumhe bohot hi jayada pasand karta hain. Par tumhari pasand bhi mere liye otna hi maine rakhta hain jetna Abhijeet ka. Or tum ye kabhi mat sochna ki agar Abhijeet ke sath tumhara rishta na jura toh mera or Mihir ka tumse rihsta tut jaiga… tum Mahesh bhaisab ki beti ho.. or hamari bhi.''

Tarika felt emotional.

''thank you aunty.''

''Toh clear/''

''yeah..'' Tarika nodded.

''Toh is weekend free ho?''

''I will free my schedule.''

''Okay… toh dinner ke liye thik rahega?/''

''Ji aunty.'' Tarika brimmed in happiness.

''Main Abhijeet ko bhi bata dungi… ''

''Thank you aunty. I know, mujhe hi apse..''

''tarika beta.. its okay. Ab main chalti hu.'' Mohini stood up.

''Aiye main apko bahar taq chor ati hu.'' Tarika stood up too.

''Nahi its okay. Tumhe kam hoga. You carry on. I will manage.''

Mohini left giving her a smile….

/

''Abhijeet, Mihini aunty ne mujhe is weekend ghar pe bolaya hain.'' Tarika said To Abhijeet over phone that night.

''Kya?''

''Tum etna chouk kyu rahe ho? Aunty ne tumhe bataya nahi?''

''Maa ne phone toh kiya tha bohot bar par main busy tha…''

''Toh phir unhe phone karna tha na free hoke..''

''Tumse baat karke karnehi wala tha..''

''Tum ho kaha? Apne apartment mein? Aj bhi ghar nahi gain?''

''Ghar mere office se bohot door parta hain Tarika. Traffic mein bohot time chala jata hain.''

''Bahane..'' Tarika rolled her eyes.

''Jab hamari shadi hogi toh main pakka ghar se hi office aya karunga roz.''

''k.. kya.. shadi..''

''Relax Tarika.. main toh bas yuhi keh raha tha… tum toh aise react karne lagi jeisey ki main abhi shadi kar raha hu tumse.''

''wo..'' Tarika thought to divert the topic. '' Toh iss Saturday dinner tumhare ghar pe right? Tumhe koi problem toh nahi hain na?''

''Mujhe kyu koi problem hogi? Main toh maa ko tal raha tha ye soch ke ki pata nahi tum keisey react karogi… par Maa ne khud se phone kar liya..''

''Unhone phone pe invite nahi kiya..''

''Toh?''

''Wo mujhse milne hospital ain thi.''

''What? Maa bhi na..''

''Mujhe bohot bura laga ki maine unse kisi bhi tarah ki contact karne ki koshish nahi ki..''

''Tarika its okay. They understand. Trust me.''

''You sure?''

''100 percent.''

''Phir thik hain..'' Tarika smiled.

''Bed time?''

''Yeah… I should go to bed.''

''Study?''

''Will do at morning.''

''Okay..''

''Abhijeet..''

''Haan..''

''Wo….''

''Haan kaho Tarika..''

''Nahi, bas puch rahi thi ki… tumhara ghar ka address..''

''I will pick you up..''

''Sure? Tum late ho gain toh? I wanna be early…''

''Umm.. I will send you a car then. You okay with it?''

''I will be thankful. I don't wanna be lost.''

''Tarika.. what was it? Kya kehna chah rahi thi?''

''Kuch nahi Abhijeet…''

''Toh phir main ek baat puchu?''

''Yeah, sure.''

''Are we okay?''

We. Us. Tarika stopped in her track. How afraid he was to lose her.

'' Why do you ask?''

''You sound distant.''

''I am not.''

''Then, say it. Say, we are fine.''

''we are Abhijeet.''

''Tarika I L… '' Abhijeet stopped, thinking its too soon to declare.

''You what?'' Tarika couldn't help but felt butterflies in her stomach.

''Are you ready to hear?'' Abhijeet whispered.

''Umm.. I..''

''I know you aren't. What are you scared of Tarika?''

''You seem almost perfect. And no one is perfect.''

''I am not. And even you used an 'álmost'."

''Abhijeet..'' Tarika urged him, requesting.

'' I understand.''

''Abhijeet don't be sad.''

''Does it make you worried? Me being sad?''

''Yes.''

''You mean it?''

''Abhijeet, why are you sounding so different today?'' Tarika tried to make the moment light.

''Oh nothing. Its just… well, you should sleep.''

''Abhijeet..''

''I am fine.''

''You sure right?''

''If I am not, will you visit me in my apartment?'' Abhijeet smirked.

''No.. I will call Sarah and make sure you are fine.''

''Then I am fine. Dont bother.''

''Now you are sounding your usual self.'' Tarika smiled.

''Dr Tarika..'' Abhijeet just started when tarika interrupted him sensing his flirtatious voice.

''Abhijeet.. Good night.''

''Hey, wait..''

''Now what?''

''Daya wants to meet you.''

''Your lawyer friend?''

''Yes… when you are free?''

''Not before this weekend.''

''Hmm.. okay, I will invite him in dinner as well then.''

''Okay… Now, bye?''

''Okay.. bye.'' Abhijeet smiled.

''Bye.''

Tarika hung up.

..

..

The rest of the week passed very fast and Saturday arrived. Tarika was very busy till afternoon to free herself for the weekend. When she got freed and checked her phone there's a couple of missed calls from Abhijeet. He never calls more than twice knowing Tarika would be busy in hospital stuff. She hurriedly called him back but his phone was switched off. She thought to call Sarah but then thought to go meet him in his office. She called a taxi and got in.

She reached his office complex and got down. After paying the driver she entered into the office. The receptionist smiled at her. Tarika smiled back. Suddenly a man from behind got bumped onto her.

''I am sorry miss..'' said the tall much man.

''Dekh ke nahi chal saktey aap?'' Tarika yelled.

''I am sorry.. wo main phone pe… I am really sorry.''

Tarika controlled her anger and looked away. The man left mumbling sorry again and again.

''Mita, can I meet Abhijeet?'' Tarika asked the receptionist. ''If he is not busy,'' she added.

''Mam, Abhijeet sir is not in the office. He had left for Delhi this morning.''

''Oh, when will he return?''

''I don't know mam… Sarah mam is in his cabin. You can ask her.''

''umm.. okay.'' Tarika headed towards Abhijeet's cabin.

Tarika opened Abhijeet's cabin and saw Sarah laughing with that man she bumped earlier on. Sarah became alerted seeing Tarika. Tarika entered slowly.

''Mam, please come.'' Sarah welcomed her.

''Mam?'' Daya mocked Sarah. Sarah warned him with eyes.

''When will Abhijeet return from Delhi?'' Tarika asked Sarah.

''Abhijeet Delhi gaya hain? Tum toh keh rahi thi Canada gaya hain?'' The man asked Sarah.

''Canada?'' Tarika asked, surprised.

''Who are you btw?'' The man asked Tarika.

''Daya, its Tarika. Tarika, Daya.'' Sarah introduced them to each other.

''Oh.. I am so sorry Bhabi.. I mean sorry, Tarika. Maine apko pehchana nahi..'' Daya apologized.

''Its okay.. maine bhi apko … I am sorry..''

''Call me tum please… and Only Daya.. Aap hamari bhabi ji lagti hain..''

''Daya..'' Sarah warned him.

''What? Galat kaha kya kuch?''

''Daya, call me Tarika… please.'' Tarika insisted.

''Daya toh bas majak kar rahein hain mam..'' Sarah said.

''Abhijeet Canada gaya hain?''

''Actually mam wo subha Delhi hi gain the… phir unhe urgently Canada jana para.. Unke Delhi branch ke head Mr Patnakar ko jana tha, but kuch jayadahi problem ho gain so Abhijeet sir ko jana para… unhone apko call bhi kiya tha… phir mujhe kaha ki apko msg de du.. I was just about to call you.''

Tarika's face fell down. She was so excited about the whole dinner.

''Arey don't worry Tarika… ajka weekend tum mere sath spend kar lo… Main tumhe Abhijeet ke bare mein sab kuch A to Z bata sakta hu..'' Daya tried to make her mood light.

''Aisa nahi hain.. wo bas dinner..''

''Haan main dinner ki baat kar raha hu… Kapoor mansion mein. Us idiot ke liye dinner plan kyu cancel karna…''

''Ab mera maan nahi hain.''

''Aunty ko bura lagega yaar.''

''Umm/''

''Please…''

''Thik hain…par mujhe apartment mein jake pehle change karna hain… phir..''

''Yeah, okay.. chalo… main free hi hu..''

''Its okay main..''

''Tarika… c'mon..''

''Okay..'' Tarika smiled. She liked this man, she concluded. He's so cool and friendly.

''Sarah tum bhi chalao hamare sath?'' Tarika said.

''Nahi mam.. wo..''

''Arey Tarika ise choro… iske kharus boss ne isee duniya bhar ka kaam dekar rakha hoga..'' Daya teased.

Sarah smiled.. ''other time.''

Tarika smiled. Daya and Tarika left.

.

 **.AN: Hey guys. How are you? I know I am very much late. Sorry about that. Please review and support.**


	16. TMD 16

**Tere Mere Dil**

..

Tarika was exceptionally quiet while driving towards Kapoor mansion with Daya. Daya was driving the car and Tarika was sitting beside him.

''Kya hua etna chupchap kyu ho? Abhijeet toh keh raha tha tum bohot bolti ho.''

''haan, sach mein bohot bolti hu.'' Tarika smiled.

''Phir etna chup kyu ho?''

''Wo..''Tarika looked down.

''Abhijeet se naraj ho?''

''Aisa nahi hain..''

''Agar bohot important nahi hota toh wo nahi jata, trust me.''

Tarika nodded.

''Weisey Daya, is Abhijeet.. you know workaholic?''

''Yes, he is. Orna etna bara empire wo keisey build karta? He needs to you know.''

''Uske liye uske family..''

''Bohot important hain… or tum bhi.'' Daya smiled.

Tarika thought to change the topic for then.

''Tumhari koi GF?''

''Haha… no stable relationship is going on right now. But yeah, there's someone I like.''

''Who/''

''umm…''

''Okay.. I think its getting a bit personal.''

''arey nahi.. wo bas abhi bhi kuch fix nahi hain toh..''

Tarika nodded.

They drove to Kapoor mansion.

The dinner was good. But without Abhijeet if felt a bit dull to Tarika. Daya was there and also Abhijee's parents but Tarika felt a little hesitant. However, Tarika was very pleased to meet them and spending time with them. She felt like home.

Daya drove her at her apartment at around 10 pm. She bid him goodbye and went inside. She got fresh and lied down on bed with her phone. She fell asleep waiting for his call.

Around 3 am at night her phone buzzed with a message. Her ringtone was loud enough to wake her up. She checked the message.

'' _awake?''_

It was from Abhijeet. Tarika replied back.

'' _yeah.''_

And just a couple of seconds later her phone rang. Tarika picked up the call with sleepy eyes.

''Sorry..'' He said as soon as she picked up.

''Kyu/''

''For calling you this late and waking you up.''

''Bas isliye?/''

''Sorry for not making it to dinner.''

''Hmm..''

''I called you a couple of times to let you know but..''

''Abhijeet,..'' she called softly.

''Hmm..''

''Its okay.''

''You sound upset.''

''Its nothing.''

''Please share Tarika.''

''You could have cancelled the dinner.''

''It didn't go well?''

''Nahi.. aisa nahi hain.''

''Phir?''

''Bas… wo, awkward laga..''

''You missed me?'' Abhijeet wanted to know.

''Actually..''

''Be honest Tarika…''

''Yeah I did… anybody would have.''

'' _anybody.._ '' Abhijeet repeated after her, a bit hurt. Tarika noticed the change of his tone.

''Abhijeet…''

''I am missing you a lot. And all the while in flight I was thinking more of your reaction than my work.''

''You didn't have to.''

''You make me to.''

''You are blaming me?''

''I am not.''

''Yes, you are.''

''Tarika stop it. I know you are angry on me for leaving you like this but you ..''

''Yes I am..'' Tarika said rudely, cutting him off.

''Don't cut me off.'' Abhijeet said with a calm voice full of authority.

''Don't make me then.''

''You are stubborn.''

''I know I am…''

''Tarika…''

''I think I should hang up now. I need to sleep.''

''Tarika meri baat toh suno…''

''Abhijeet, I think you are tired.''

''Yeah, a little but I want to short this out first.''

''Short what out?''

''The argument.''

''We are not having an argument.''

Abhijeet sighed.

''You missed me a lot..'' He commented.

''I…. well…'' Tarika lost her words. So was it why she was acting so weird? That why she's behaving so demanding?

''I am sorry. I really am.''

Tarika didn't reply.

''I will not do it again.'' Said Abhijeet.

''It wasn't your fault completely. You called me.''

''Now you are behaving mature.''

Tarika smiled.

''Kab arahe ho wapas?''

''Let's see. Pehle office ho au.. phir bata sakta hu. Hopefully within 3 days.''

''Abhitaq nahi gain?''

''Wanted to talk to you first.''

Tarika felt a bit guilt for bursting out on him like that while on the other hand he cared for her so much.

''I am sorry.'' She finally apologized.

''It isn't sounding so melodious. You better let me hear you laugh for a sec at least to make it up for your unreasonable outburst.''

''Hey, you were no better.'' Tarika complained.

Abhijeet smiled.

''Chaol so jao… Good night. Will talk to you later.''

''Bye.. Take care.''

''You too.''

Tarika cut the call and rolled over her bed to lie on her back. She looked at the ceiling.

''Is it actually only infatuation?'' She asked herself. Abhijeet seemed to like her a lot. And what about her? His mere one day's absence affected her that much?

''But, its just because he left so abruptly like that.'' Tarika told herself.

Tarika really need to find out the answer. Abhijeet was nice and all. But, Tarika was still reluctant to trust him fully. What if he's only playing with her? Or what if he liked her now but would get over her in few years? But he's even talking about marriage. But, Tarika was not ready for marriage. She couldn't bargain with her career.

''Nahi.. main aisa nahi kar sakti. I can't afford a heart break. Or usse bhi bari baat main abhi kisi bhi relationship mein nahi par sakti. Nahi..'' Tarika told herself. ''Acha hi hain Abhijeet Canada chala gaya. In kuch din wo door raega mujhse toh sayad uski craziness thora kam jain.''

''But what about me? Main bhi toh kahi na kahi use pasand karne lagi hu.. No, aisa nahi ho sakta. My plan was to make him understand that I am not the right girl for her.. par main toh kuch or hi kar beithi…''

Tarika slept while thinking about these.

The next few day she made herself busy in her works and studies. She was happy that Abhijeet had left for Canada. Now, when he was not lingering around her she could think straight. And he was also thankful that Abhijeet hardly called her and Tarika was keeping her replies to his messages real short. And whenever she said she's studying Abhijeet hardly disturbed her. Everything were going fine according to Tarika.

It took full one week for Abhijeet to return back from Canada. He reached his house straight from airport and after getting fresh and all he lied down on bed. She thought to call Tarika but she was on night duty and he didn't want to disturb her. She seemed so distant all the while he was in Canada. At first he thought it was due to his leaving so abruptly but later he realized she was avoiding him on purpose. Abhijeet felt confused. What should he do? He's giving so much efforts to their relationship but Tarika still felt so distant. To be honest, he felt irritated a bit over it. But now when he's relaxing himself he realized that Tarika never wanted this relationship. It's him. And he had decided to not give up so easily. He need to talk to her and he will. He just hoped Tarika would understand him.

.

.

AN: Thanks for 9 favs and 9 follows guys. It means a lot. Your reviews inspired me to post this fast. So, keep reviewing n encouraging me. And also follow me on instagram ( ) for Abhirika and CID edits and other stuff.


	17. Chapter 17

Tere Mere Dil

…..

''Dr Tarika,'' Abhijeet called leaning against his car door.

Tarika had just come out from hospital when she heard him calling her name.

''Abhijeet..'' She moved near him, surprised with his sudden appearance. ''Tum wapas kaab ain?''

''Kal raat.'' He replied shortly.

''Kaal raat… mu- mujhe bataya nahi..''

''Mujhe laga tum disturb ho jaogi.'' Disappointment was clearly audible in his voice.

''Main kyu disturb hone lagi.'' Tarika replied, a bit hesitated.

''Had a tough night?'' He asked.

To Tarika he heard intimidated for the very first time. And to be honest she never thought he could be this much intimidated.

''Hmm.. yeah.. a bit.'''

''Had any rest?''

''Two hours. Tum aise puchtach kyu kar rahein ho mujhse?'' She wasn't easy to dominate.

''Puch tach nahi kar raha…. Bas, tumhara kuch waqt mange wala hu tumse toh sure ho raha tha ki mujhe do paogi ya nahi.''

''Ítni si baat?''

''ummm.. yeah.''

''Sham ko milte hain then..''

''Now?''

''Now?/''

''Yeah..'' said Abhijeet.

Tarika thought for a while.

''Hmm..''

''C'mon Tarika, we are meeting like a week later.''

Tarika nodded.

''Thank you… get in the car then.''

Tarika followed him inside the car. They drove off.

Inside the car Tarika was messaging someone.

''Kisey msg kar rahi ho?'' Abhijeet asked.

''My roommates.''

''Hmm.. hows your week?''

''Busy? Yours?''

''Busy as well.''

''Tumhe Canada jayada psanad hain ya London?''

''London..''

''Kyu?''

Abhijeet behaved as if he didn't hear her and kept driving. Tarika shrugged and started browsing net in her mobile.

''Tumne pucha nahi ham kaha ja rahein hain?'' Abhijeet asked after a while.

Just then Tarika realized she actually never wanted to know the destination. Why? Tarika's heart was giving a different answer but she concluded it was because of her tiring night shift that her mind was not functioning perfectly.

''Oh haan… ham kaha ja rahein hain?''

Tarika expected him to smile but his expression was impressive.

''My apartment.'' He answered.

''Your apartment!'' Tarika was surprised. ''K-Kyu?''

''Do you not trust me?''

''I .. I do.. but…''

''But what?/'''

''I mean why your apartment?'' Ham toh aksar breakfast ke dohran bat karte hain kisi restaurant mein.''

''Toh hamare rishtey ko hamesha wahi taq rakhne ka irada hain kya tumhara/'''

''Nahi par achanak se…'' Tarika actually felt something fishy and she was a bit scared too.

''Koi problem hain?/''

''Tumhe mujhse puchna chahiye tha as a gentlemen.'' Tarika said in an offended voice.

''Weisa karne se tumhare jawab mein koi difference ata?''

''Matlab kya hain tumhara?''

''jane do..'''

After 10 minutes they reached Abhijeet's apartment. It was on top most floor of 20 storeyed building. They reached there with lift.

''It's a pent house.'' Abhijeet said to Tarika while leading her in.

The apartment was huge and with the black and white decoration it was looking marvellous. Tarika had never seen a more beautiful apartment than this. When she was lost in this beauty of nicely decorated hall room she heard Abhijeet calling her.

''Tarika..''

''Ha.. haan tum kuch keh rahe the?''

''Keisa laga apartment?''

''It's beautiful. Really.''

Abhijeet smiled for the very first time in that morning making Tarika feel relax.

''I am glad you have liked it.''

''Itna khoobsurat hain kisi ko bhi pasand ajaiga.''

''Show off nahi kaha..'' Abhijeet taunted.

''People earn to live luxury.. apne liye kharch karnaa banta hain..''

''Acha?'' He smirked.

''Yeah..'' Tarika nodded.

''Come…'' Abhijeet leaded her toward a room. ''Ye mera room hain… and you can use that room at the other corner when you are here.''

''Umm.. ghar pe or koi nahi hain?''

''Tarika tum daar kyu rahi ho?''

''Nahi daar nahi rahi hu.. bas.. clean wagera kon karta hain… cooking, washing..''

''Ek cook and ek cleaner hain. Main Canada mein tha toh dono leave mein hain.''

''Oh.. main fresh ho jati hu..'' Tarika said hesitatingly.

''Wait.. new tooth brush hoga yahi kahi… lemme search..''

''No Abhijeet its okay. Mere pass hain… main night shift mein thi na.. toh sab hain mere pass.''

''Okay..''

Tarika left to get fresh.

When she returned Abhijeet was ready with the breakfast.

''Come.. have breakfast.''

''Tumne banaya?/'

''It doesn't take much to arrange bread and butter.'' Abhijeet smiled.

They both sat to have their breakfast.

''tarika I am sorry for being rude with you this morning.''

''You are?''

''Yes.. of course.''

''Good then.''

''But I wasn't completely unreasonable, was I?''

''What do you mean?''

''Tarika you avoided me the whole week.''

''I was busy.''

''You are always busy. But this one week felt different. It felt distant.''

''Because we were far away.''

''Tarika,'' Abhijeet said calmly, ''I want to know what you feel about this relationship.''

''Abhijeet you already know.''

''Am I pushing you in forcefully?''

''Abhijeet, you are stubborn but trust me You are not the one forcing me.''

''Then is it you who's forcing herself?''

''Abhijeet tum subha subha kya leke beith gain?''

''You are, aren't you?'' Abhijeet concluded.

''No, I don't.'' Tarika stood up. ''Abhijeet, its just you are so perfect.''

''And you are afraid that I am not.''

''No…''

''Then?''

''You are a very good person Abhijeet… in dino mein maine yahi jana… haan main chahti thi ki tum ye samjho ki I am not the girl for you… and that's why I agreed to kind of date you.''

''You are the girl for me Tarika…''

''No I am not… Abhijeet… I, I agreed to know you, to date you cause … 'cause I needed time from my parents.''

''What do you mean?''

''Means I was kind of using you.'' Tarika sighed.

''You do not have any intention to marry me?'' Abhijeet sounded broken.

''Yeah,'' Tarika nodded, ''Because I just don't fit in your lifestyle. But whatever you have done to me… I started to have a liking for you… but, but…''

''But what Tarika..''

''It wont gonna work Abhijeet…''

''Why?''

''For God sake Abhijeet stop asking why why why! I have some issues.''

''Do you like someone?''

''Noh please…''

''Toh phir kya Tarika… Tumhe nahi pata Tarika.. I love you.. I love you so much.''

This made Tarika to look at him with a jerk.

''Yes, you heard right. I love you.''

''No you don't. Abhijeet, this is insane.''

''I don't care what it is.. I just know that I love you. And I am trying to give you everything I can afford… my time, my feelings… everything.''

''Abhijeet you are running too fast with this.''

Abhijeet held her by her shoulders and pulled her near him. Their bodies were almost touching. Tarika felt scared.

''Abhijeet..'' She tried to free herself from his grips.

''Look into my eyes. Kya dikhta hain tumhe… Its all love damn it.''

''Abhijeet please mujhe choro…'' Tarika refused to look into his eyes.

He pulled her nearer. Their noses touched. Tarika started to breath heavily, completely taken aback with Abhijeet's rough behaviour.

''Do you know how much I want to kiss you? Par maine kabhi aisa approach karna toh dur tumhe ehsas taq hone nahi diya.. janti hu kuy?'' He jerked her, ''Kyuki tumhe bura lag gaya toh? Tumhe bura lage aisa koi kam nahi karta main… kuch bhi nahi… or badle mein maine kya manga? Yahi ki tum mujhe, mere feelings ko samjho… or tumne kya kiya!''

''Abhijeet leave me or I will kick you..'' Tarika shouted.

Abhijeet left her slowly coming to his sense with her loud voice.

''Tarika..'' He tried to apologize.

''Shut up.. you are sick Abhijeet… Istarah mujhe apna apartment mein bolake tumne meri sath aisa behave kiya… Tumhe pata hain ki main weisehi daari hui hu or tum…''

''Tarika try to understand me… wo bas main gusse mein..''

''I don't want to talk to you Abhijeet.. I am going.'' Tarika took her bag and proceeded to leave.

''Tarika ek minute.'' He held her wrist but she jerked away his hand.

''Okay, okay.. I am sorry.'' He raised his hands in air, apologizing for holding her wrist. ''Let me drop you.''

''Koi jarurat nahi hain… main khud chali jaungi.''

''Tarika… okay, driver ko bolata hu.. tum..''

Tarika ran away from his apartment without answering him.

''Tarikaa…'' Abhijeet shouted behind her but she was gone.


	18. Chapter 18

**Tere Mere Dil**

…

Abhijeet skipped going to his office that day. He tried Tarika's number again and again but she didn't pick up. Later, she switched off her phone. She was actually sleeping taking pills after her night shift and morning outburst.

Here Abhijeet was tensed. He once thought to go and see her but then immediately dismissed the idea as it would have worsened the situation even more.

He was sitting on his couch, watching random channels on television. He heard the door being unlocked. Apart from his servants and him only Sara knew the entry password of his penthouse. And he knew she would come. He was actually waiting for her only. Otherwise he would have went out for a long walk.

''Sir, you are awake? I thought you are sleeping. That's why opened the door by myself.''

''Sit.'' Abhijeet said to her avoiding her questions. He knew she's just being polite.

''I am sorry sir. It's actually urgent.''

''Come to the point.''

Sara sat down beside Abhijeet and started to explain his adjust important meeting's schedule for next day.

''Sir, toh finalize kar du? You will attend the meetings right?''

''Ýeah, I will.''

''Sure?''

Abhijeet stared at her and Sara kept quiet. Abhijeet took the file Sara brought in his hand and started to read before signing.

''Sir apne kuch khaya?''

''Nahi..''

''Main kuch order kar du? Ya bana du?''

''No need.''

Sara's face fell down.

''Acha, ek cup coffee bana do.'' Abhijeet added.

''Okay sir,'' Sara stood up. ''Main abhi bana ke lati hu.'' She left for the kitchen.

Sara returned after 5 minutes with a cup of coffee and found Abhijeet closing his eyes on couch.

''Sir..''

''Table pe rakh do. Maine sign kar diya hain file. Kal subha 8 baje tak main office puhoch jaunga.''

''Umm.. okay sir.'' Sara took the file in her hand. ''Coffee thanda hone se pehle pee lena.''

''Hmm..''

''Sir ek baat puchu?'' Sara asked hesitatingly.

Abhijeet opened his eyes and looked at her, bored.

''Nahi matlab… ap… you never miss office. Mahesh sir bhi phone pe puch rahe the… Daya sir ne bhi kafi phone kiya tha.''

''Daya se baat ho gai meri. Baba se main baat kar lunga.''

''Sir…''

''Ab kya hain?''

''I mean Tarika mam se apki anbaan ho gain kya?'' Sara asked, hesitatingly.

Abhijeet gave her a look.

''Nahi sir, main toh bas… main, chalti hu sir. Good night.'' Sara turned around to leave.

''Sara..''

She turned around to face him.

''Beitho…''

''Nahi sir main..''

''I said sit.''

Sara sat down.

''Tumhe main keisa lagta hu?''

''Ji sir?''

''Matlab as a person?''

''Ap ache ho sir. Mujhe is waqt yaha ana bhi safe laga.. isse bari baat kya ho sakti hain? Isse jayada or kis bat pe ap kisi larke ko judge karoge?''

Abhijeet smiled.

''Tumne keisey andaza lagaya ki main exactly yahi puch raha tha?''

''Pata chal jata hain sir.''

''Keisey?''

''Girl's intuition.''

''Acha!''

''Yeah, hame pata chal jata hain ki samne wala ki kya intension hain.''

''What if I say I want to kiss you/'' Abhijeet said out of blue.

''Well, I know you don't.''

''How do you know?''

''I know you have very strong feelings for Tarika mam.''

''You do?'

''Yes.''

Abhijeet looked down, embarrassed.

''So, she's angry?''

''Yeah.''

''Did you do something?''

''Yes.''

''Unrepentable?''

''I don't know.''

''Umm… why don't you talk to her?''

''Shé isn't picking up my phone.''

''Give her sometimes.''

''I think so. Thanks btw.''

''I know you might have a lot of girlfriends in college but you are very inexperienced in this kind of emotions.'' Sara smiled.

''Thanks for the words.''

''My pleasure sir. You do a lot for me too.''

''You are my employee Sara… It's my duty.''

''Sir, you take care my mother's medical charges. It's a huge favour.''

''Oh Sara please. You bear my temperament.'' Abhijeet joked.

Sara smiled and stood up.

''Now I should leave. I have ordered food for you.''

''You didn't need to.''

''I know I need to. Bye sir. Take care.''

Abhijeet smiled. Sara left.

Abhijeet tried Tarika's number one more time but the number was still switched off. He sent her a message 'sorry'.

.

Next day at Tarika's apartment:

The girls were having breakfast together. Nidhi and Rakhi noticed Tarika was unusually calm.

''Tarika sab thik hain na?'' Asked Rakhi. ''Kal bhi puradin so rahi thi. Tabiyat thik hain na.''

''I am fine.''

''Sure?''

''Haan yaar.''

''Abhijeet ke sath kuch hua kya?''

Tarika sighed. She was so confused to decide alone. So she told her roommates everything that happened yesterday.

''What! She tried to kiss you?'' Rakhi was furious.

''Don't over react, ''Nidhi interrupted. ''He didn't do anything like that. He was just vocal what he feels about her.''

''I don't know guys. I mean I am so confused. I mean he didn't force himself on me but he wasn't sober either. He should have been more polite. He took me to his apartment for the first time.''

''And you didn't provoke him?'' Nidhi said.

''I.. guys, you know my problem.''

''You should let Abhijeet know your problem. And let him decide.''

''I don't want to be involved with him anymore.''

''You sure?''

Tarika thought for a while. No, she wasn't.

''Tarika listen.. let Abhijeet explain himself okay. You should know him more.''

''And then what? Leave him? Guys mere liye bhi mushkil ho jaiga… or mujhe ye bilkul bhi acha nahi lag raha ki main use bas apne family se picha chutane ke liye use kar rahi hu.''

''You want to say, you don't have feelings for him?''

''Not like the way he claims he has feelings for me.''

''You are lying Tarika… agar aisahi hota toh kal jo hua uske bad tu is baat ko issue banake use kabhi nahi baat kar sakti thi… but you are reconsidering your decision here.''

'''No I am not.. well, yeah I am actually. Par main … I don't want him to hurt either. Oh Gosh, you know what? I will just avoid him for few days and then decides. Abhi mujhe der ho raha hain.. chal bye.'' Tarika left the apartment in hurry.

.

.

Abhijeet and Sara where at mall after a meeting to buy gifts for Daya.

''Kya liya tumne Daya ke liye?'' Abhijeet asked Sara.

''Shirt. Apne kya liya!''

''I don't know. Usne mujhe bohot acha gift diya tha. I don't know what to gift him.''

''Hmm…''

''Abhi time hain.. sochta hu main…''Ábhijeet's phone rang and he attended the call. After sometimes he cut the call and looked around for Sara. She was looking at a beautiful white one piece at a shop.

''You like it?''

''yeah its beautiful.''

''Okay buy it then.''

''No sir, its so expensive.''

''Sara.. it's a gift. You know last night..''

''Sir it was nothing… Although I am your secretary we share a bond of friendship somewhere.''

''So, it's a gift from your friend and an order from your boss.''

''Okay..'' sara smiled.

''It's very urgent. We need to leave now.''

''Yeah sir… main ye dress counter pe de deti hu… wo bill office pe send kar denge and dress bhi bhejwa denge address pe. Just give me 5 minutes.''

''Yeah, sure.''

''Weisey sir… Ap Tarika mam ko kuch gift kyu nahi kartey? Sorry gift.'' Sara suggested.

''Usey kya gift karu?''

''Unhe kya pasand hain?''

''Bangles, lilies, ice cream, allo parathas..'' Abhijeet shrugged.

Sara shook her head disapprovingly.

''Sir unhe koi dress gift kar dijiye…''

''Umm.. okay tum koi salwar suit pasand kar do uske liye..''

''Sir colour?''

''White?''

''Hmm.. okay sir…''

Sara showed Abhijeet a beautiful white colour salwar suit and booked that for Tarika. They left the shop after giving the addresses for two dresses.

.

.

At night Abhijeet was about to sleep when he got a call from Sara. He was expecting Tarika's call but she neither called nor messaged. He picked up Sara's call.

''Haan Sara bolo..''

''Sir, ek problem ho gai! ''

''Kya hua?''

''Sir I just got my dress.''

''Dress?''

''Sir wahi jo subha order kiya tha mall pe..''

''Óh haan.. kya hua?''

''Sir Parcels got changed. Mere pass Tarika mam ki dress a gain.''

''What? Iska matlab..''

''Haan Tarika mam ke pass mera dress chala gaya… sir ap unhe phone karke…''

''Ab toh wo mera phone kabhi nahi uthaigi..''

''Kya sir…''

''Kuch nahi.. tum rakho phone.''

Abhijeet cut the call and slapped his forhead.

 **AN: Hey, I have completed 1K followers on instagram. It's celebration post as per requests. My id is k. khoaishe.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Tere Mere Dil**

….

Abhijeet tried Tarika's number right away. She picked up after third time.

''What is it Abhijeet?''

''Tarika.. tumhe koi parcel mila?''

''Ye puchne ke liye phone kiya tumne?''

''Nahi matlab.. haan ya na mein jawab nahi de sakti tum?''

''Haan mila..''

''Ohw… usey kholna maat okay? Wo actually exchange ho gaya hain?''

''name toh mera hi likha hua hain.. mujhe laga tumne mujhe sorry gift bheja hoga..''

''Haan sorry gift tha.. par..''

Tarika however opened the gift while talking to him.

''Exchange ho gaya? Kis ke sath exchange ho gaya? Kise tum ye dress gift kar rahein the?''

''Tumne khola kyu?'' Abhijeet said helplessly.

''Maine jo puch wo kaho pehle…''

''Tum please naraj maat ho..''

''Main naraj nahi hu..''

''Really?'' Abhijeet became excited.

''Matlab, is dress ke liye naraj nahi hu…''

''Oh… '' He sounded sad.

''Is ke liye bhi naraj ho jau?''

''Nahi nahi…''

''Acha?'''Tarika smiled.

''Oh..'' Abhijeet said after a pause, ''ye dress sara ke liye hain.. or Tumhara dress Sara ke pass chala gaya..''

''Sach bol rahein ho?''

''Sach… I swear.''

''Hmm…''

''Tum sach mein naraj nahi ho?''

''Nahi hu..''

''Thank you..''

''Acha ab main rakhu? Mujhe kam hain..''

''Haan.. okay..''

''Bye..''

''Tarika…''

''Haan bolo..''

''I am.. I am sorry. Please try to understand me.''

Tarika sighed.

'''Tarika?''

''Tarika?''

''Haan Kahoo…'' Tarika finally replied.

''I said I am sorry.''

''I need time to think.''

''Can.. can we meet please. Jaha tum kaho..''

''Abhijeet..''

''Kaal Sunday hain.. tumhara off hain kya?''

''Abhijeet.. I will call you when I will feel like talking.''

''You will?''

''Yeah..''

''I will wait.''

''Hmm..''

''Tarika… please…'' Abhijeet pleaded.

''Abhijeet bye.. I really have works to do.''

''Bye.'' Said Abhijeet reluctantly.

They cut the call.

Abhijeet fell on his bed and closed his eyes. Tarika was never gonna forgive him. He felt like slapping himself for his stupidity.

''And why the hell I cant get over her!'' He punched his pillow.

..

..

Next morning Tarika was having her breakfast when the doorbell rang. She was surprised as both her roommates had gone to their home for two days. Tarika was all alone in the apartment. She opened the door.

''Tum..'' Tarika was surprised to see Sara on threshold.'

''May I come in?'' Sara asked.

''Oh yeah.. sure.'' She welcomed her in.

Tarika took her to the drawing and they sat down.

''Tum achanak se..''

''Wo mam..''

''Sara please call me Tarika… ''

''Tarika… actually, ye parcel..'' Sara showed her the packet in her hands.

''Wo.. tumhe Abhijeet ne bheja?''

''Nahi.. sir ne nahi kaha mujhe kuch… aj toh mera off day hain… sir se baat bhi nahi hui meri.''

''Hmm…''

''Ye galti se exchange ho gaya..''

''Its okay…''

Tarika stood up and left for her room. Moments later she came out with the same colour parcel.

''Ye raha tumhara dress.'' She gave that to sara.

''No mam.. ye ap hi rakh lo.. I mean Tarika… Or ye wala bhi… weisey bhi dono ke bill Abhijeet sir nehi diya hain.''

''Par liye toh usne tumhare liya hain na..''

Sara smiled looking down.

''Has kyu rahi ho?''

''Nahi.. matlab… sir ne ladies dress purchase kiya ye soch ke hi hasi again.. wo toh khud ke kapre bhi nahi kharidtey..''

''Abhijeet ne nahi kharida?''

''Nahi… wo mujhe ye dress pasand agaya mall mein toh unhone kaha main le lu.. I denied but… I mean, its kind of gift.''

''Sara, etna kya explanitaion de rahi ho? Maine pucha kya ki Abhijeet ne kyu diya tumhe dress?''

''Nahi matlab… mujhe laga sayad aap janna chahe..''

''Mujhe nahi janna..''

''Okay.. or ye dress apki, ye bhi maine pasand ki… keisey hain?'' sara showed her the dress,

''It's beautiful.'' Tarika smiled. ''Bohot expensive bhi lag raha hain.''

''Haan.. wo toh hain..''

''Thanks.''

''My pleasure mam.. I mean Tarika.. ab main chalti hu.'' Sara stood up.

''Arey nashta toh kar ke jao..''

''Nahi… mujhe hospital jana hain… Maa ki test karwane hain kuch…''

''Oh.. okay then bye. Thanks for coming.''

''Bye..''

Sara left.

Tarika closed the door. Her phone rang showing Abhijeet's number. She picked up the call.

''haan Kaho..''

''Toh tumne maan banaya mujhse milne ka?''

''Nahi..''

''Why do you always have to be so straight forward?''

''I wish I could be more straight forward.''

''More?''

''Yeah..''

''Tarika, listen na… lunch pe miley?''

''Nahi Abhijeet…''

''Okay..''

''Acha suno..'' Tarika said with a soft tone.

''Hotel shunshine mein miley?'' Abhijeet said thinking Tarika must be waning to meet him.

''Main wo nahi keh rahi thi.''

''Oh.. toh kya keh rahi thi?''

''Wo.. Sara ain thi.''

''Kyu?''

''Wo dress exchange karne.''

;;Kya! Ye larki bhi na… maine usey nahi bheja.. I swear.''

''Tum baat baat pe swear kyu karte ho? Maine aisa kaaha kya ki usey tumne bheja hain?''

''Wo tum mujhse naraj ho toh maine socha..''

''tum sochtey bohot ho Abhijeet.''

''Main bohot sochta hu?''

''Aur nahi toh kya?''

''Tarika tum bohot jayada sochti ho…''

''Main?''

''Haan.. dekho na etna sochti ho future ki .. ki aaj ko jeena hi bhool gain ho… kal kya hoga ye soch soch ke tum aj apne khushiya ko door thl.. what was the word… thel… bhej .. bhej rahi ho.''

''Main aisa kuch nahi kar rahi Abhijeet?''

''Tarika… mujhe batao toh sahi ki tum aisa kyu kar rahi ho…''

''Abhijeet batane ke liye trust ki jaroorat parti hain. Kya wo trust tumne mujhe diya? ''

''Tarika I am sorry about that incident. I really am.''

''Ketna bar sorry bologe Abhijeet! How many times?'' Tarika said with a little higher voice.

''Tarika village mein jo bhi hua wo alag baat tha.. or jo apartment mein hua wo… Tarika I just expressed my feelings. Tum mujhe samajhne ki koshish bhi nahi karti Tarika…. I know I am the one wanting this relationship to workout but tum… kuch bhi effort nahi dogi? Aisa kyu? Kabhi toh meri situation samajhne ki koshish karo! You are the girl I like, You are the girl I want to spend my rest of the life with. Can't I get a desire to kiss the girl of my life! Tell me. I know the situation, the place, the environment wasn't good enough but how can you blame me solely? I didn't even kiss you. I just told you that I feel like kissing you.''

''Abhijeet maine bataya na ki…''

''You are scared that I am gonna break your heart? Tarika, I am offering you the marriage… I want to marry you… not to date you. Aur kya chahiye hota hain yaar!''

Tarika stayed quiet. Abhijeet was right afterall. But, how could she tell him her exact problem? She really wanted to trust him but ….

''Tarika..'' Abhijeet called her.

''Haan…''

''Tum sun rahi ho?''

''Haan..''

''Jawab do phir..''

''Main tumse baad mein bat karu?''

''Tarika please. Main tumhare apartment au? Ya phir hospital pe ho?''

''Abhijeet main… Please, give me sometimes. Is this so much to ask?''

''No Tarika… want anything from me and I will give you. Just don't go away from me.''

''I will call you later.''

Abhijeet got disappointed.

''Okay..'' He said a bit rudely and cut the call.

Tarika cut the call and sighed. She had to tell him the reason.

..

..

One hour later Tarika's phone rang once again. This Time it was Abhijeet's mother.

''Namastey Aunty.''

''Arey Tarika beta, tum toh hamey bhul hi gain.. na koi phone ka koi khabar.''

''Aunty aisi baat nahi hain. Wo hospital ke duties…''

''Haan haan pata hain busy doctor saheba..''

''Kya Aunty ap bhi.'' Tarika blushed.

''Acha suno.. free ho..''

''Wo aunty ghar pe kuch kam hain..''

''Matlab hospital mein nahi ho… toh ajao na lunch hamare sath karo…''

''Aunty aaj…''

''Please beta ao… tumhare uncle ko bhi acha lagega… Abhijeet ne bhi mana kar diya.. keh raha tha kuch jaruri kaam hain… lo batao, Sunday ko bhi kaam.''

''Abhijeet nahi hain waha?''

''Nahi… siliye nahi arahi ho kya/ Arey wo tumhara dost hoga par ham se bhi toh rishta hain na?''

''Aunty aisi baat nahi hain… acha main ati hu…''

''Fantastic. Jaldi se taiyar ho jao… Gari niche hi khara hain tumhare apartment ka.''

''Gari…. Agar main hospital mein hoti toh''

''Toh gari wapas ajata..'' She laughed.

''Ap bhi na Aunty.''

''Acha, ab jaldi karo chalo.''

''Bye.''

Tarika get ready quickly. She wore blue salwar and churdar with white scarf. At parking the car was waiting for her. She got into the car and drove towards the Kapoor mansion. She reached their within 45 minutes. Abhijeet's parents greeted her warmly.

''Tum ai sach mein acha laga…''

''Mujhe bhi…''

''Acha tumhe khane mein kuch alag se khaogi toh bata do bana deti hu… akele rehti ho.. pata nahi kya khati ho…''

''Bohot faltu ka khana Aunty…''

''Toh kehti mujhe naa… main roz roz tere liye tiffin bharke khana bhej deti..''

''Haha.. acha ab se phone pe bata dungi ap bhej dena haan…''

''Khana banana ata hain na tumhe?''

''Nahi Aunty… jayada kuch nahi… wo bas thora bohot..''

''Oh.. acha hain.. sikh ke bhi kya karogi…. Puradin toh hospital mein hi rehti ho… Agar Abhijeet se shadi hui na tumhari toh khana Abhijeet se banwana… wo bohot acha khana banata hain.''

Tarika became silent.

''Arey main toh majak kar rahi thi… Tumhe Abhijeet pasand nahi toh thik hain… koi jabardasti nahi hain..''

''Aunty aisi baat nahi hain… wo bas…''

''Kuch kaha ka bewakoof ne tumse?/''

''Nahi nahi Aunty…''

''Phir?''

''Arey kya leke beith gain tum bhi, ''Mihir interrupted them, ''jao, jake dekho kitchen mein.''

''Haan.. arey meri sabji.. jal gain sayad.'' She ran to the kitchen.

The door bell rang. A servant opened the door and Abhijeet entered.

''Arey Abhi… tum toh keh rahe the busy ho..'' Mihir said.

Abhijeet's eyes were however fixed on Tarika.

''Tum yaha?'' He asked.

''Arey… isika ghar hain wo jab marji aain..'' Mihir said.

''Wo aunty ne mujhe bolaya….'' Tarika explained.

''Kon hain?'' Abhijeet's mother came there. ''tu? Tujhe toh bara kam tha….''

''Mera hi ghar hain maa… ab ane se pehle permission lena parega kya?''

''Acha chal agaya hain toh Tarika ko company de… main kitchen mein dekhti hu.''

''Aunty main bhi ati hu na help karne ko…''

''Arey nahi, tum log batein karo…'' she left.

Tarika sighed.

.

.AN: Please if you are reading the story kindly review and let me know how you feel about the story.


	20. Chapter 20

**Tere Mere Dil**

…

After exploring the mansion Tarika finally entered into Abhijeet's room with him. She looked around the whitely decorated room in amaze.

''White is your favourite colour?'' She asked Abhijeet. Upon receiving no answer from him she looked at her side to find him staring at her with a bored expression.

''Kya hua?'' She asked.

''Agar tumhe pata hota ki main bhi yaha araha hu toh tum nahi ati na?''

''Tum etna assume kyu karte ho? Aunty ne bolaya toh mujhe toh ana hi tha.. weisey bhi Nidhi aur Rakhi hain nahi apartment mein toh main bore hi ho rahi thi…''

''Kyu tumhe study karni thi na…''

''Tumhe mera yaha anaa acha nahi laga kya?'' Tarika asked.

''Maine aisa toh nahi kaha?''

''Toh phir etna sawal kyu kar rahein ho?''

''How can you just behave like this Tarika! Just how? As if everything is fine between us.''

''What's there between us?'' Tarika asked rudely. '' And why do you always bring this topic? Can't we have a normal talk?''

''No Dr Tarika… We can't. May be you are okay with me being in your friendzone but I am not.'' Abhijeet said firmly.

''Don't use this tone with me.''

''I am losing my patient.''

''You are making me losing my patient too.''

''Why don't you just give me a proper answer.''

''Answer for what? I want some time. Etni si baat nahi samajh ati tumhe!''

In frustration Abhijeet jerked his hand and the flower vase on side table fell down.

''Abhijeet!'' Tarika said calmly and shook his head disapprovingly.

''Kya hua? Ye awaz keisa?'' Abhijeet mother ran to there.

''Kuch nahi aunty wo bas galti se ye vase tut gaya..'' said Tarika.

''Oh… main bhejti hu kisi ko saaf karne ke liye. Or tum dono ajao, khana taiyar hain.''

''Ji aunty.''

She looked at her son who refused to look back and then silently left the room.

Abhijeet hit the Almirah with his fist.

''Damn it.''

''Abhijeet… Aunty phir se ajaingi.''

'' Main aisa kya karu Tarika ki tum mujh pe trust karo… tell me.'' Abhijeet begged.

''I trust you Abhijeet.''

''But you don't trust me enough. Sab kuch acha chal raha tha… main one week ke liye Canada kya chala gaya… sab badal gaya… aisa kyu?''

''Abhijeet listen…''

''Mujhe bas batao ki kya hua aisa ki tum etna badal gain..''

''Aisa kuch nahi hain…''

''Apartment ke baat ke liye I am sorry.''

''Wo bhi baat nahi hain..''

''Toh kya baat hain mujhe batao… abhi..''

''I want to tell you…. Isiliye toh waqt chahiye..''

''So you are admitting ki kuch baat hain.'' Abhijeet asked, softly.

Tarika nodded.

''Toh phir mujhe bataya kyu nahi?''

''I need time Abhijeet. Please.''

Abhijeet sighed. Perhaps it was really not easy for her to tell him. He nodded at her.

''Okay, Chalo lunch karte hain then. And I am sorry for…''

''I can understand Abhijeet.''

''Mujhe etna gussa nahi ata kabhi bhi.. wo bas..'' Abhijeet tried to explain himself.

''I know.'' Tarika smiled. Finally he's behaving sweet. Oh, she missed his sweet voice. Oh no, what she had been thinking! She shook her head and followed Abhijeet to the dinning.

.

''Aunty aap bohot acha khana banate hain… matlab awesome. Bara din baad khana khake maza agaya.'' Tarika said.

''Thank you beta. Kisi ne toh tariff ki meri cooking ki.''

''Kyu? Uncle and Abhijeet ko nahi pasand?'' She looked at two of them.

''Kya pata, etna tariff toh kabhi kiya nahi.''

''In dono ko na aap hostel bhej do ek mahine ke liye…. Phir pata chalega.''

''Sahi keh rahi ho…'' Both the lady laughed.

''Abhijeet ko toh khana banana ata hain… toh usey toh koi problem nahi hona chahiye..'' Tarika smirked.

Abhijeet coughed.

''Mujhe khana banana?/''

''Aunty keh rahi thi. Kyu nahi ata?''

''Ataa hain na? sandwitch, Maggie, pasta…'' Abhijeet chewed his words.

'''Arey tune usdin apne apartment mein bana ke khilaya tha… wo kya tha thai dishes…''

''wo iske chef ne banaya tha…'' Mihir said, while eating.

''Kya?/'' Both ladies shouted together.

''Tune mujhse jhut bola? Ruk tujhe abhi batati hu…''

''Arey aunty jane dijiye… isey toh ham dono bad mein dekh lenge…'' Tarika saved Abhijeet.

Both of them smiled at each other. They finished their lunch with chit chats. After the lunch they gone through their photo album. Tarika was having the time of her life. She travelled her childhood with Abhijeet once again. Even she didn't have that much collection of childhood photograph as Abhijeet's parents. Abhijeet hadn't looked at the pictures for years and watching them with Tarika took him back in his memories too. Apart from love he felt another strong emotion of friendship towards Tarika and he suddenly realized he might had hurt the friend in Tarika going behind his love. He only thought about his love feelings where Tarika was still keeping Abhijeet in her heart as her childhood friend. He looked at Tarika meaningfully. Tarika asked with eyes what the matter was. Abhijeet shook his head. Tarika smiled at him and kept looking at the pictures.

''Main coffee banake leke ati hu..'' Abhijeet's mother offered.

''Aunty main banake lati hu..'' Tarika insisted.

''Arey nahi beta…''

''Arey do na usey bananey..'' Mihir said.

Both of the Abhijeet's parents smiled and Tarika left for the kitchen.

Few minutes later Abhijeet stood up too.

''Tu kaha jar aha hain?''

''Maa, main dekhta hu na.. use thori kitchen mein kuch milega…'' Abhijeet sheepishly.

''Haan haan… tujhe bara pata hain konsa chiiz kaha rakha hain..'' she teased her son.

''Main.. main dhun dunga naa…'' Abhijeet blushed.

''Waha help karne ke liye hain servant.''

''Maa… main, main dekhta hu na…'' Abhijeet ran out of the room.

.

He stood at the threshold of the kitchen and kept looking at her as she pour coffee powder to the hot milk on stove. He indicated the servant standing beside her to leave. She left immediately. Tarika looked up to see Abhijeet walking towards her. He stood beside her, keeping decent distance. Tarika smiled. She was in good mood. She was about to pour sugar in pot when Abhijeet spoke,

''Baba ko diabetes hain..''

''Oh.. shit main toh bhul hi gain…''

''Mom bhi sugar free khati hain..''

''Thank you… aur tum?''

''Tum banaogi toh kuch bhi chalega mujhe..''

''Aur jab main nahi banati toh kya chalta hain tumhe?'' Tarika smiled.

''Without sugar.''

''Okay..''

Tarika kept the sugar pot on shelf and took out the sugar free jar.

''Tum?''

''I do not mind sugar free or without sugar. Mujhe sab ki adat hain. Although I prefer without sugar.''

''Like me…''

Tarika smiled.

She prepared the coffee in 4 mugs and took the tray to his parent's room. Before entering into the room Abhijeet took two mugs and walked away to the balcony of first floor.

''Abh-''

But he was gone.

Embarrassed, she took the other two mugs to the room.

''Weisey mujhe diabetes hain ..'' said Mihir.

''Ekdin khaa loge toh kuch nahi hoga.. Tarika ne ketne payar se banaya hain. Keh toh aisey rahein hain ki jeisey khate hi nahi mitha..''

''Sugar free hain..'' Tarika said.

''Mera bhi…''

''haan Abhijeet ne bataya…''

''Chalo… jake kuch help toh ki… hain kaha wo? Aur tumhara mug kaha hain?''

Tarika was feeling embarrassed didn't know why.

Mihir however understood the situation. He diverted his wife's attention towards a pic. Tarika sighed and left the room.

She went to Abhijeet. Abhijeet handed her the mug.

''Tum bhi na… uncle aunty kya sochenge…''

''Meri maa baba modern thoughts ke hain. Kuch nahi sochenge…aur weisey bhi ham aisa kya krenge yaha ki wo galat samjhengey?'' Abhijeet winked.

Tarika hit his shoulder and leaning against the railing she sipped from her mug. Abhijeet leaned beside her with same posture.

''Aaaj bohot acha laga naa.. bachpan ki yaadein taja ho gain…'' Tarika was nostalgic.

''Haan… mujhe toh yaad hi nahi tha yesab yaadein.''

Tarika was silent for a while.

''Pata hain Abhijeet… mujhe aaj bhi yaad hain jab tumlog gai the…. Main ketna din royii thi… wo talaw, wo jharna…. Main ghanto beithey rehti thi… maine kabhi nahi socha tha ki tum mere yadoon se dhundla par jaogey…'' Tarika chuckled.

''Dhundla?''

''faded…'' tarika smiled.

''Faded hi sahi…. Tha toh yadoon mein na…''

Tarika nodded, smilingly.

''Hamesha… bohot bar socha tha ki tumse contact karu….'' She then looked at him, '' par phir laga pata nahi tum pehchanoge ki nahi..''

Abhijeet looked down, smilingly.

''Tumhe main yaad nahi ai?'' tarika asked.

''Thori bohot… ''

''oh..''

''Bura laga jan ke?''

Tarika shook her head. Her eyes were wet.

''Arey tum roo kyu rahi ho?''

''Kuch nahi..'' she wiped the tear away from the corner of her eye. '' bas… yadein…''

''Tarika…''

''Maine tumhe bohot miss kiya tha Abhijeet. Bohot hi jayada.''

''Mere liye yaha se jane ke baad sab kuch bohot mushkil tha…. Sab kuch thik hotey hotey saalo nikal gain….''

''I can understand. Aur main bhi sochti thi sara din ki tum bina ped pe charey.. bina talaw mein kudey keisey din kat te hoge..'' tarika smiled through tears. '' Tum bohot shararati the..''

''Acha.. aur tum nahi thi? Tumne holi mein, Diwali mein har festival mein mere saath prank kiya tha…''

''Tumhe yaad hain?''

''Of course…''

''Acha.. wo baat yaad hain, jab hamne Kishan chaha pe wo colour wala prank kiya tha?/''

''Unka shakal dekhne layak tha..''

They both laughed for a while remembering their childhood. Both of t hem had never thought that their childhood best friends would come to their lives like that.

''Arey coffee toh thandaa ho gaya..'' said Tarika. ''Phir se banau?''

Before Abhijeet could answer his cell phone rang. It was Daya.

''Haan Daya…''

''Boss… bhule toh nahi na..''

''Kya?''

''BOSS!''

''Arey bataiga bhi…''

''Aj club mein get together hain… hamare London ke Indians friends saab..''

''Acha! Kon kon araha hain?''

''sab hi almost. No bahana… ajao.. Tumhara aaj koi special meeting nahi hain… Maine Sara se pata karwaya.''

''yaar..''

''Main tumse kabhi baat nahi karunga…. Soch lo.''

''Thik hain ata hu.''

''Sharp at 7 pm.''

''Yeah..''

He cut the call.

''Daya?'' Asked Tarika.

''Hmm..''

''Daya kaafi cool hain na… he's a good company.''

''haan.. wo toh hain.''

''Kahi jana hain tumhe?''

''Haan.. actually..''

''It's okay… main bhi nikal hi rahi hu.''

''Sure?''

'''Haan baba.. do ye mugs, main rakh deti hu.''

Tarika took the mug and started to walk away. Abhijeet was thinking whether to ask her not and then without analysing it more he called her.

''Tarika..''

''Haan?'' She stopped and turned towards him.

''Tum… tum chalna chahogi mere sath… friends hain mere London ke. Main friends keh kehi intro karwaunga…. Matlab agar tum chaho toh..''

Tarika thought for a while. If it was other time she would have rejected the proposal right away but after the throwback childhood time it was hard to deny him.

''Kaha?''

''Club hain mera…''

''In kapro mein jaa sakti hu?''

''Means, tum aogi?'' Abhijeet became excited.

''Tum bhi toh mere friends se miley the naa…''

''Thank you.. Thank you… Thank you so much.''

''Dress?'' She smiled.

''No problem at all.''

''Nahi.. sab majak urainge naa…''

''Main mu tod dunga unka..''

''Abhijeet! Tum mujhe apartment drop karoge thore der ke liye toh main change kar lungi..''

''Tum comfortable nahi ho toh..''

''Arey I don't mind jeans at all.''

''Okay.. phir abhi nikal na parega…''

''Thik hain chalo.. Uncle Aunty se pehle bol deti hu..''

''Yeah… main change kar leta hu tabtaq..''

Bothe of them smiled at each other. Tarika planned to tell him her problem that night.

 **AN: Quick update? Yeah, its because of the number of reviews…. Thank u so much. Keep reviewing n supporting.**


	21. Chapter 21

Tere Mere Dil

…

Abhijeet was stunned seeing Tarika in black jeans with black jacket and white top. She was looking damn marvellous. Nevertheless he kept his thought to himself not knowing how she would take the compliment.

As she walked towards him taking long steps in hurry he took his eyes off her.

''I am so sorry. Bohot wait karna para..''

''It's oaky.''

''Par tum toh bohot punctual ho… ab late ho gaya..''

''Ab aur late naho isliye chaley?''

''Oh.. Haan… main thik lag rahi hu na?''

Abhijeet nodded. Both of them got into the car and Abhijeet drove off.

Inside the car,

''Ketne dost arahae hain tumhare?'' Tarika asked.

''IDK, actually Daya ne organize kiya hain. Mujhe kuch idea nahi ki kon kon arah hain."

''Achaa…. Ketna time rukenge ham waha?''

''Jabtaq tumhe acha lagega.. tumhe pasand nahi aya toh ham jaldi chale ainge.''

''Kaal mera morning shift hain.''

''Thik hain… phir toh aur jaldi ajainge.''

Tarika smiled.

''Ek baat kahu?'' Abhijeet seek permission.

''Haan.. ofcourse.''

''Tum achi lag rahi ho..'' Abhijeet smiled awkwardly.

''Oh.. thank you. Haan, Nidhi aur Rakhi bhi kehti hain ki this suits me.''

''Tumhare roommates ki hights toh tumse kam hain.. match keisey ho gaya?''

''Ye mere hain Abhijeet.'' Tarika said, offended.

''Oh… I am sorry… mu-mujhe laga ki tum…''

''Haan main jayadatar nahi pehenti … college mein, in fact hospital mei bhi khichkhich karte hain toh I just avoid. Par ab club wagera toh main wosab dress pehenke nahi ja sakti na… toh kuch pairs hain mere pass.''

''Tum aur club?''

''Haan… wo, Nidhi aur Rakhi ke sath kabhi kabhi…''

''And you don't drink?''

''Nah..'''

''Phir club kyu jati ho? Dance?''

''Árey nahi..'' Tarika laughed, '''Wo bas Nidhi aur Rakhi jid karte hain toh…''

''Kamal ki larki ho tum.. sach mein..''

Tarika smiled.

They reached the club. While entering Tarika encouraged herself to be confident in front of Abhijeet's friends.

''Tum yaha kabhi aai hou?''

''Ye bohot expensive hain Abhijeet. Main faltu ke etne paise kyu kharch karti..'' Tarika shrugged.

They passed the guard who saluted Abhijeet. He nodded.

''Tumse koi pass wagera bhi nahi manga!'' Tarika was amazed.

''Ye mera club hain Tarika..'' Abhijeet sated, taking her inside the club.

''Ooo… impressive. Phir toh Nidhi aur Rakhi ki lag gain lottery.''

''Lottery?''

''Haan… tum unse pasie thori loge yaha entry ke?''

''Seriously?'' Abhijeet laughed listening her.

''Matlab, paise loge? How kanjoos yaar!''

''Nahi nahi… matlab, tumne etna sweetly bola… ''

''Majak uda rahe ho mera?'' Tarika pouted.

''Arey nahi.. okay Sara se kehke un dono ke liye free passes bhejwa dunga.. infact tum tino ke liye hi…''

''Sach?''

''yeah..'' Abhijeet nodded.

''Billionaire friend ka kuch toh faida uthana chahiye na..'' Tarika smirked.

''I am happy to be used madam..'' Abhijeet bowed his head a little, making Tarika giggled.

''ABHIJEET…'' They heard Daya calling. Through the crowd they saw him waving at them. Both of them moved forward to join them.

''Wow… happy to have you here Tarika,'' said Daya. ''Tumne bataya nahi Abhijeet ki tum tarika ko bhi la rahe ho..''

''Last minute decision.'' Abhijeet said shortly.

''C'mon Intro toh karwao yaar..'' One of their friend said.

''Oh.. this is Tarika… My friend, actually childhood friend.'' Abhijeet introduced Tarika with his friends. ''And Tarika, this is jay, Ravi, Arun, Drishty, Keya, Rahul, Piya and that's Vijay.''

Tarika shook her hand with them one by one.

''Mujhe laga teri girlfriend hain.'' Rahul teased. ''Bohot dino se tera love life featured nahi hua media pe.''

''Guys please.'''Abhijeet warned them.

''It's okay Abhijeet.'' Tarika interrupted.

''Ruhaan and Ishika kaha reh gain?'' Abhijeet asked to divert the topic.

''Wo log toh bas busy busy…''

They chatted. Tarika felt like an outsider among them. Abhijeet was trying hard to keep her company but he was meeting his friends like after one year. Tarika could understand. So, she excused herself to find an empty Table.

Moments later she was joined by Drishty.

''Hey… '' Drishty sat down opposite to Tarika, ''what's the name… hmm..''

''Its Tarika.'' Tarika said politely.

''Umm… Sorry..''

''It's okay.'' Tarika smiled.

''What are you doing here alone? Let's go dance.''

''No… I am not in a mood.''

''Drink?''

''No.. I don't drink.''

''Toh yaha kya kar rahi ho?'' Drishty laughed.

''Actually Abhijeet bhi yahi keh raha tha..'' Tarika smiled.

Drishty thought she would irk Tarika but she seemed cool with the insult.

''Acha, juice hi pii lo.. I will bring you.'' Drishty left before Tarika could protest.

She returned after a few minutes with two similar colour juice. Drishty offered one glass to Tarika. Tarika took not to create any scene. Drishty again took her previous place.

Here Abhijeet got bit nervous seeing Dhristy with Tarika. He was about to move near them but Daya stopped him.

''Kaha?''

''Ye Drshty Tarika ke sath kya kar rahi hain yaar..''

''Usey company de rahi hain.. aur kya! Chill.''

;;Tu janta hain na DRishty ko.. kuch bhi bol degi wo ulta siddha Tarika ko… weisey bhi bohot mushkil se manaya hain isbar Tarika ko…''

''Tu aise utpatanf kam karta hi kyu hain ki phir mamana pare usey!''

Rahul joined them with another round of drink, making Abhijeet join them.

''Drink..'' Drishty encouraged Tarika to have a sip.

''Its okay. I am not thirsty right now.''

''Oh..'' Drishty shrugged.

''What do you do?''

''Me… My father owns multinational company. I have started working there.'' Drishty was getting high.

''Wow…''

''Yeah.. what do you do?''

''I am a doctor. Oncologist.''

''Ooh.. Doctor! Abhi ki taste kafi boring ho gayi hain..'' She laughed sarcastically.

''What do you mean?''

''He never used to date nerds.''

''We are not dating.''

''Acha… As if I can't tell what's going on inside Abhijeet's mind. We lived together for whole 6 months.''

''Lived together/'' Tarika drank from her glass sip by sip while talking to her.

''Did that affect you?'' Drishty teased her.

''No.. I mean… I just didn't know.''

''He lived with lot of girls. He dated a lot of girls. He slept..''

''Did I asked you about his love or sex life? Why are you telling me all this?''

''I wanted you to know before..''

''He had told me..''

''You are lying. Tell me then, how many girls he dated?''

''I didn't ask him in details. I do not need to know these stuff.''

''Good for you if you don't know.'' Drishty gulped the whole drink in one go.

Abhijeet joined them.

''Tarika..'' he bent towards her.

Drishty stood up and pulled Abhijeet near her. Holding him by his collar he looked into his eyes. Tarika stood up too, feeling dizzy.

''You heart breaker…'' Drishty shook Abhijeet, ''You left me like that. I was begging to you not to leave me.''

''Drishty that was decided. Don't make a fuss over it once again. I told you I didn't have feelings for you.''

''But I had..''

''Shut Up Drishty… You were playing with me and Auro at the same time and you are saying you had feelings for me? Wow! I at least didn't cheat on you in spite of not having any feelings towards you.''

''I.. I was trying to get rid of my feelings for you.''

''Don't lie Drsihty. You didn't have feelings for me. Now when I am famous and successful you are claiming that you have feelings for me. You never said these to me when we were in London.'' Abhijeet freed his collar from her grips.

''You are mine Abhijeet Kapoor. Mine.'' She shouted making the group rushed towards them. She lunged towards Abhijeet but Daya blocked her way.

''Drishty. C'mon, we are meeting after a long time. Why are you doing this.'' Said Daya.

''Daya, take her from here .. orna mujhse kuch ho jaiga.'' Abhijeet warned.

''Hey.. Abhijeet, mood kharap maat kar yaar..'' Said Vijay.

Suddenly Tarika held Abhijeet's arm tightly.

''Abhijeet.. I am …'' She almost fainted. Abhijeet held her.

''Tumne ise kuch pilaya?'' Abhijeet asked Drishty. She laughed. ''Kya mix kiya tumne Tarika ke drink mein.. Tell me!''

''Drishty bolo.'' Urged Daya.

''Kuch nahi.. bas.. thora sa hard drink.. she will be fine.'' Drishty herself lost her balance. Daya and Vijay held her.

''Tumhe toh main bad mein dekh lunga.'' Abhijeet gave her a look and helped Tarika outside the club towards the parking. Tarika vomited, ruining her and Abhijeet's dress.

''Sor.. Sorry…'' She fainted in his arm.

Abhijeet was confused where to take her. His apartment was nearer. But what would Tarika think about him if he took her there in this state. But, her apartment was far away and he won't be allowed in there plus her roommates were also out of town. His parents wouldn't be happy if he showed up with a drunk Tarika at their footstep. And also his mansion was the most far away destination from there. He took Tarika in his arms and settled her inside his car, deciding to take her to his apartment. The consequences- he would deal with them later.

.

.

AN: Please bear with my slow updates. I am sorry but I cant help it. Keep supporting and don't forget to leave a review.


End file.
